Parallel
by RadiantKeybladeFantasy
Summary: Squall Leonhart, the Legendary SeeD who defeated Ultimecia, is dead. One year later, Rinoa is still haunted by this grim reality. But, when a strange phenomenon occurs to her in a dream, the question still lingers: is Squall truly gone for good?
1. Prologue

_*Thanks to my friend on DeviantArt, FadedxLight, for making this awesome story cover*_

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel<strong>

**A Haunting Memory**

It was a dark day, in more ways than one - a sky covered by clouds as rain poured down while she stood there, in the flower fields outside of Edea's House, where it all began: that promise they'd made four years back still fresh on her mind like it was only yesterday.

She was getting soaked, but she didn't care. Given the current situation, there wasn't much she was too worried about. She buried her face in her palms as she dropped to her knees, caving in to her emotions and crying more than she ever had – a stream of tears running down as her friends, Quistis and Selphie, tried to console her. They only wished there was something they could do, but struggled to accept that the reality that they faced was unchangeable. Seeing her breakdown in such a way only made the whole ordeal even harder on all of them.

"Rinoa." Selphie said, as she placed her hand on her shoulder, lowering her head to try and see her face.

However, the young sorceress hid her watered eyes from her friends completely. She knew they knew she was crying - that was obvious…she just didn't want them to see the entirety of it. Her whole face had gone pale and her eyes delivered an endless stream of tears from the heartache she faced. Never could she have imagined this actually happening...at least not so soon. There was still so much to know about each other; so much still left unsaid. She hated that and the regret only pulled at her more with each passing second. She literally felt like she was dying – and she might as well have been. She just couldn't believe this could actually have happened.

_"It's not fair! This isn't real. It can't be real." _she thought, as she kept crying.

Quistis stood with her arms folded as she stared at the sight before them. It was all too surreal; too unbelievable. How could this have happened? There was no way it could be true, and yet…here they stood all the same. The situation spoke for itself – the grim reality more than any of them could bear.

"Not you. How did this happen? Why did things have to end up this way?" she asked herself, trying to hold back tears.

She turned her head as everything suddenly piled down on her further upon thinking about it.

"_Why did it have to be you?"_ she cried in her head, as she yanked it to the side – the tears finally falling from her face now as well.

The thunder rolled and a flash of lightning lit up the sky – providing a glimpse, and a horrifying reminder, of the whole event. Staring them in the face - that solid, gray tombstone that only served to shatter their hearts as much as they could possibly be, upon close inspection read the haunting words that none of them had ever expected to see – the last of any name engraved on such a sight:

_Squall Leonhart_

_SeeD, Knight, Legend_


	2. A Year In Change

**Parallel**

**A Year In Change**

"I haven't seen her all day. I hope she's alright." Selphie said, as she and Quistis continued their search for Rinoa. She, Selphie, Zell had been relocated so they could help Rinoa cope with Squall's death. However, they had made very little progress and Quistis felt they couldn't afford to deal with this much longer.

She stopped walking as she folded her arms for a moment – staring at the ground as she nearly sighed.

"Well, she hasn't been the same since…you know." she said, in a hushed tone.

Selphie looked down at the ground as they stood in silence for a moment. It had only been a year since Squall's death, but it still hurt just as bad. They still wanted to believe it was a dream, but deep down…they knew better than to be so naïve. The reality was far too clear for them to live such a fantasy anymore.

"What can we do? We've tried everything by now. Nothing's working." Selphie said, as she stared at the ground.

They had been trying to help Rinoa get over Squall's death for the past few months, but still no signs of improvement were showing and they were getting a bit restless. At some point, they'd return to their original posts and Rinoa would be alone again. Due to Irvine having also become a SeeD now, he only stopped by to check in on Rinoa now and then...and that wasn't enough. They were running out ideas.

Quistis sighed as nothing came to mind. A year's worth of ideas and attempts had gone down the drain. Though they didn't want to believe it, they began to think Rinoa would never be able to let go.

"We've tried everything, Selphie. You, me, and Zell can't continue to babysit her like this," she stated, "Whether or not Rinoa can ever find it in her to get over Squall's death...we have to return to our posts after this week."

Selphie dropped her head in grief.

"I can't believe it. We can save the world, but we can't get Rinoa out of despair?"

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound: kind of like someone was crying.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked, quickly moving forward again as she followed the sound.

As they rounded the corner at the edge of The Quad, they saw Rinoa on a bench in a hunched position, twitching.

"Rinoa!" Selphie cried, rushing over to her with Quistis right behind.

Rinoa slowly sat up straight as her friends approached and Selphie knelt down in front of her, staring up at her with a look of deep concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on her lap.

Rinoa nodded lightly.

"I'm fine. I wasn't crying."

Quistis stood behind Selphie, looking at Rinoa in disbelief as she folded her arms once again.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" she asked.

Rinoa kept a straight face as she spoke. There was no hesitation in her voice. Whether she was lying or not, she gave no clear indication as to either. Her words sounded honest, but Quistis still couldn't buy it completely.

"I must have…fallen asleep. I-I didn't mean to worry anybody. I'm sorry." she said.

Selphie and Quistis looked at her closely and could see the tired look on her face. If she had been crying, all traces of tears were hidden by her fatigue. Selphie was only more concerned upon seeing this.

"Did you spend the whole night out here?" she asked, in a shocked tone.

"No!" Rinoa replied quickly, jumping in her seat a little.

Her reaction answered their question better and more honestly than her word. Seeing their faces…Rinoa knew she'd just been caught and dropped her head.

"…I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice, "I just…needed to be alone."

She tried to fight it, but tears still fell as she hid her face in her lap. Quistis knew right then what was going on and stepped toward Rinoa, taking a seat next to her as she put her hand on her back.

"Oh, Rinoa…you had the dream again, didn't you?" she asked, worriedly.

Rinoa didn't reply as she just kept crying as her friends looked at her regrettably. It was just too hard to let go. It may have only been a year, but the whole thing was like yesterday to her. Squall's death had struck her harder than anyone else and try as she could…she just couldn't get over it. She had tried to on several occasions, but the horrible event plagued her like a recurring nightmare. It was all she could think about and dream about and it made her feel ill. She didn't want to forget Squall, but she was hoping she could have at least shaken what happened to him.

Quistis took a deep breath. She knew what she was about to say may not be of any consolation, but she had to say something.

"Rinoa…it's been a year. Squall's not coming back. I'm sorry."

Rinoa slowly lifted her head as she wiped her eyes – turning her head toward Quistis.

Quistis saw her face and choked on her next words for a moment. She didn't quite know what to say next. She didn't want to upset Rinoa further, but she also couldn't stand to see her so broken up like this. Squall's death had affected all of them greatly, but everyone had moved on – and she felt it was time Rinoa did the same.

"I know how much he meant to you – everyone does. But, he's gone. We can't bring him back. We tried everything we could think of." she said, softly.

Rinoa stared at her silently with wet, puffy eyes. Her face only made it harder for Quistis to continue, but she had to get Rinoa to finally let go… whatever it took.

She sighed as she spoke again.

"…Look. We've all moved on and it's time you did, too. Do you really think Squall would want you to mope around like this all the time?"

Rinoa looked at her with a sarcastic expression.

"This is Squall we're talking about. He never cared much for emotion, remember? It only ever really mattered to him when it concerned…" she replied, going quiet immediately before she could finish.

Quistis and Selphie knew what she was thinking and looked at each other in woe. Selphie knelt down in front of Rinoa again and looked at her closely.

"Rinoa. We can't apologize enough for what happened to Squall, but there's no way to bring him back." she said, regrettably.

She glanced at the ground for a second as she choked back the tears that nearly fell. She looked back up at Rinoa, the struggle clear on her face as her voice cracked a little when she spoke again.

"You have to let him go. I'm sorry."

She dropped her head again, fighting even harder to resist the tears that threatened to fall. She was barely able to hold them back as she slowly stood up.

Quistis felt the need to change the subject before she started falling apart over this again. It wasn't that she didn't miss Squall – she just couldn't allow herself to hang on so tight to him anymore. Though she wished things were different, she knew there was nothing they could do to change the past. What was done was done – and she'd learned to accept that, no matter how much it hurt.

She stood up and looked at Rinoa.

"You just need to take your mind off of it for a while." she said.

Rinoa shook her head as she looked back toward the ground.

"Don't you think I've tried that? No matter what I do, I can't forget it. Anywhere I go, anything I do…I see him. I see what happened to him."

They could hear her voice crack and knew she was crying again. She hid her face once more, this time being a little worse than the one only moments ago.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." she said, between tears, as she buried her face in her hands.

Selphie and Quistis sighed. They were out of ideas. Rinoa only seemed to get worse each time she thought about Squall and they were afraid that, if it wasn't already the case, she may fall into a state of depression. They had already lost one friend. They couldn't stand to lose another in any way.

Selphie wanted to cheer her up. Though she knew it would be difficult, she still hoped it would work.

"Hey! I know! The SeeD exam is coming up! Why don't you continue your training for that? That'll help, right?" she said, smiling widely as she did a little "happy dance".

Rinoa looked at Selphie with a bit of shock, and Selphie immediately stopped dancing upon seeing her face.

"Selphie, I never began training to become a SeeD. I thought I told you that." she said.

Selphie thought back on some of the conversations she and Rinoa had over the past few weeks. However, not one recollection of "Rinoa" and "SeeD" being mentioned together came to mind.

"I don't remember," she said, "But…why not?"

"Because, Squall was a SeeD. Now that he's not here…I really have no motivation or reason for becoming one myself," she answered, "Squall was more of a teacher to me than some at this school. I was only going to do it just so I could be with him all the time. He was my knight, after all."

She cupped her hand over her heart.

"I lost more than you think when I lost him." she said, softly.

Selphie lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Talk about a major backfire." she said.

Quistis thought carefully on her words before speaking. If no activities would work, she hoped something else might.

"Rinoa. Why don't you go get some rest? _Real_ rest this time. You'll feel a lot better, I think."

Rinoa looked at her.

"How? I just told you that no matter what I do, it's all I can think about. It's only worse when I'm sleeping."

Quistis relaxed a little, placing one hand on her hip and leaning to the side a little as she looked at Rinoa.

"Just…trust me. You look exhausted and you have to do something. Otherwise, since you're not taking classes here…you might have to go home once we go back to our posts."

Rinoa was surprised by this news as she stood up, looking at Quistis in question.

"What do you mean? Why?" she asked, a clear hint of curiosity, and confusion, in her voice.

Quistis took a breath.

"It's a rule Xu came up with shortly after Squall's death. Anyone not serious about their studies or becoming a SeeD is basically prohibited from entering the campus. She feels this will help to…avoid any problems between students and allow for Balamb Garden to recruit only the most promising of SeeD hopefuls." she explained.

She turned her head to the side for a moment as she closed her eyes, a brief memory of Squall coming to mind for a second as she sighed.

"…She doesn't want another thing like what happened to Squall to occur."

Selphie didn't say anything as she looked at the ground. Rinoa, however, felt a bit angered by this news.

"That's ridiculous! Squall was the best SeeD this Garden, or any of the Gardens, ever had and everyone knows it! Who does she think she is to make a rule like that?"

Selphie was completely taken aghast by Rinoa's reaction. Never before had she heard the young sorceress so mad before. The true extent of her despair and grief over Squall's death showed now.

Quistis was still calm despite her friend's words and tone. She folded her arms again as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"…She's the Headmaster now. Since Cid resigned to stay by Matron's side after losing her sorceress powers, he appointed Xu in his stead. Nida was going to step up originally, but Cid felt Xu was more qualified due to having more leadership experience and skills. She can add whatever rule she wants if she feels it's truly best for Garden," she explained.

She glanced at Rinoa and her expression made it no easier to tell her this. Still, however, she kept talking - avoiding eye contact with Rinoa for the rest.

"She's just doing her best to make sure everyone stays on top of things and realizes what's really important. You can't blame her after all that's happened. I know a year doesn't seem that long, but…a lot can occur in that short a time."

Rinoa realized she was right and dropped her head as she stared at the ground for a moment. She couldn't believe it. Ever since Squall's death, the world just seemed so different. Everything decided to change overnight and now she felt like she couldn't keep up.

She grabbed her pendant as she thought about Squall for a moment: how he was always so stoic and quiet. Never seeming to care about anything. Yet, when he smiled...he'd really meant it. She had seen the best in him and had slowly managed to bring it out. She had brought him back from death after he got lost when they'd defeated Ultimecia…only for him to die anyway a few years later. It seemed so pointless for any of it to have ever happened then.

"…Squall…" she said, softly.

She kept staring at the ground in silence as Selphie and Quistis looked at her in concern again. They couldn't tell if she was happy or upset, but they knew what she was thinking about. It hurt to see their friend so stuck on this that she couldn't focus on anything else. This had become her whole life and they just desperately wanted to find a way to free her from the cycle despair she'd let herself fall into.

Quistis stepped toward Rinoa, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked at her closely again.

"Rinoa, please…I mean it. Get some rest. I'll come up with something to convince Xu to let you stick around. I know how badly you want to be here." she said.

Rinoa looked at Quistis with those tired, sorrowful eyes. It was clear this stress over Squall's death had taken a serious toll on her and it wasn't pretty in the least. She could barely stand to look at her face. It was a bit sad when she thought about it. Rinoa had always been so cheerful and upbeat. But, since Squall had passed away…she was the complete opposite and was now never anything more than depressed, sad - and sometimes angry when it all swelled up inside enough - exactly like Squall, really. She desired greatly for those days of the joyful Rinoa to come back somehow; to see her smile like she used to the last few years.

Rinoa sighed and smiled lightly at Quistis as she nodded.

"…Okay. Thank you," she said.

She glanced from Quistis to Selphie.

"…I'll see you two later." she mumbled, as she walked off.

She headed toward the dorms at the other end of the school as Selphie and Quistis watched her leave. She moved slowly, but once she was out of sight Selphie turned to Quistis.

"We've got to do something. I hate seeing her like this." she said, hoping Quistis would already have a plan in mind.

Unfortunately, Quistis just lowered her head – her words anything but what Selphie had hoped to hear.

"I know, but you said it yourself…what _can_ we do? She's not the same she used to be. I don't think she'll ever get over what happened," she said, "It kills me, but there's nothing we can do about it."

She sighed once again.

"…She has to get over him on her own - when she's finally ready to let him go. I just hope she'll be able to do it even after we leave again."

"Mmm…" Selphie mumbled, as she dropped her head again, wishing there was some way they could finally get Rinoa to stop stressing.

Quistis began walking back inside, stepping past Selphie as a thought came to the latter's mind.

"Hey, wait. I know!" she cheered.

Quistis stopped in her tracks and looked at Selphie. It was all too obvious what she was thinking, but Selphie didn't pay it much mind.

"No, I'm serious! I really, really mean it. I have an idea to cheer her up!" she said.

Quistis sighed and shook her head, but decided to humor Selphie just in case.

"…What is it?"

Selphie smiled.

"Rinoa's 21st birthday is coming up. We can throw her a party! We won't be here for her real birthday, so we can hold it tonight. She'll love it! It'll be super, duper fun and make her forget all about you-know-what! I'm sure of it!" she said, excitedly.

Quistis found herself actually intrigued by this idea as she looked at Selphie with widened eyes and a smile formed on her face.

"Selphie, that's…actually not such a bad idea. She may be able to resist everyday activities, but who can resist a party, after all?" she said.

Selphie smiled and danced around happily again.

"Yeah! It'll be loads of fun and she'll be back to her old self by the time it's over! It can't fail!"

Quistis laughed a bit at her friend's child-like manners as she walked toward her.

"Alright, then, a party it is. We just need to decide where and when. And, of course, we'll need help setting everything up," she said, "Any ideas?"

Selphie thought for a moment.

"Umm…OH! I know! Let's get Zell! He's really great at this kind of thing and Irvine, um…well…"

She thought for minute about Irvine's potential role in this plan. Interestingly enough…she found it a bit hard to think of such a thing. It was a bit embarrassing since she had been dating Irvine for almost as long as Rinoa and Squall had dated. She was silent for a moment as she appeared lost in deep thought – and struggling, at that.

Fortunately, it finally came to her. How could she not have figured it out before?

"Oh! Irvine can set up the music and such. Rinoa loves music! And, remember how we all set up that concert for Squall at FH?"

Quistis reflected on that day: the events that unfolded after Garden crashed into the small, quiet town on the water. It was a big night for all of them and the first time it had become apparent to Quistis that Squall and Rinoa were becoming something more – more than Squall would have ever let on or admit. It was kind of painful to think about Squall, allowing her to understand from Rinoa's standpoint a bit better, but still…it was comforting, as well. Despite how gloomy he'd always seemed, he'd still left quite an amazing and interesting mark on everyone he'd met in his life.

"It was to celebrate Squall's promotion to commander of Balamb Garden. He didn't really care much for the concert, but he still bore it to please us." she said, as she smiled at the memory.

Selphie smiled at her words.

"Yeah! We can do the same for Rinoa this year, too!" she said, jumping up and down a little, "Besides…I want to do something! I'm bored and it's our last chance to help Rinoa."

She stopped jumping as she said that last line.

Quistis could only laugh as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Okay, it's settled. Now, we just need to get everything in order," she said, "Let's go find Zell."

"WOO-HOO!" Selphie cheered, "PAAAR-TAY!"

Quistis was relieved to see that at least one of their friends was still the same after all that had happened. Not that she could imagine Selphie any other way, but due to the slightest possibility…she had to be grateful.

The made their way back inside the main hall and began their search for Zell as they scoured the school rather quickly. Selphie was all high hopes and happiness, but Quistis still secretly had some concerns as she stopped moving for a moment, standing completely still as she thought to herself. Would a party really be able to remove months of stress and sorrow on Rinoa? And, even if so…how long would it be before she was overcome again? As long as Squall was dead, she feared this cycle of internal suffering would never end for any of them. It was moments like this that she wished they had imagined the whole thing. She wanted to believe, momentarily, that Squall was still alive and would come through the front gate any moment. She even half-expected him to…but, the thought didn't last. He was gone – and nothing could be clearer.

"_Squall…if only you knew how much things have changed without you."_ she thought, as she stared up at the ceiling with her hand over her heart.


	3. A Party Plan

**Parallel**

**A Party Plan**

Selphie found Zell first – in, of all places, the library. This actually surprised her, but then again…he had been visiting it a lot over the past few months. She never asked why, but it still kind of bothered her that she didn't know.

"A party for Rinoa?" he asked, "Does she know?"

Selphie put her hands on her hips as she leaned toward him. She couldn't believe he had really just asked that question.

"Of course not! It's a surprise party. We wanted to cheer her up for her birthday!" she explained.

Zell was a bit confused by her words.

"Cheer her up? Why? What's wrong with her?"

Selphie glanced at the ground as she spoke again – her words a bit mumbled.

"She just really misses Squall. She spent the night in The Quad. Quistis and I found her on the bench earlier."

"Seriously?" he asked, a shocked expression coming over his face, "Wow. I guess it's worse than I thought. I was sure she'd have gotten over it at least a little by now. I mean…it's been a year."

"I know. We tried to talk to her about it, but she practically blew us off," she replied.

She looked at Zell as she nodded slowly.

"She's resting right now at Quistis' request, so that gives us the chance to set up the party."

She suddenly appeared to cheer up again as she threw her arms out in excitement.

"All of Balamb Garden will help out! It'll be great!" she exclaimed.

She looked at Zell intently.

"So, will you join in?" she asked, hopefully.

He was slow to respond as he stood there – the silence causing an awkward tension between the two for a moment. He tipped his head as he brushed the back of his hair, pondering the whole thing.

"I, uh…well…" he mumbled.

He stood up straight again and looked at Selphie and saw how happy she was about this whole thing: how much she was clearly looking forward to it and wanted him to be a part of it. He was Rinoa's friend, too, after all. How could he really resist? He knew how badly Rinoa missed Squall – he missed him, too. Everyone did.

"Please," Selphie pleaded, "It'll be fun, I promise! Plus, we all have to leave again at the end of the week. This is the last chance we'll get."

She looked at the floor at those last few words and Zell couldn't stand it any longer. He stood straight and looked at her, nodding in acceptance of her request.

"…Alright. I'll do it for Rinoa." he said.

Selphie cheered in excitement.

"YES! This'll be the party to remember!" she shouted.

Irvine and Quistis walked in behind Selphie as she cheered.

"So like…where are we having this party?" Irvine asked.

Selphie yanked her head around at the sound of his voice and smiled widely.

"IRVY!" she said, cheerfully, as she hugged him.

They let go of each other and Selphie got him caught up.

"We're having it at The Quad. There's already a stage there, so all we need to worry about is the decorating and entertainment."

Irvine suddenly appeared to get a little shy as he lowered his hat over his eyes, hiding his face as he spoke.

"Um, actually…about that," he mumbled, "I've kind of…already set something up. Hope you don't mind."

They looked at him in question – curious, Selphie most of all, about what he could possibly mean. It wasn't like Irvine to really keep secrets, so it was intriguing for sure. But, at that…it had also upset Selphie a little not to know something about him for once. Over the past couple years, she thought they'd learned everything about each other.

"…Like what?" she asked, looking at him closely.

He lifted his hat again and saw her face. He realized this secret had come as a surprise to her, but it wasn't like it was anything for her to be concerned about. He just wanted to surprise everyone at the party…not just Rinoa.

"Don't worry. It's just a little something special I came up with on my own. I want Rinoa's party to be special, too!" he explained, "By adding my own flare, it will be much easier to get the desired result, right?"

He held his hands out to the side in anticipation of approval, but they were silent a moment as they looked at him and Selphie tipped her head to the side a little.

Irvine sighed.

"Look. The entertainment is taken care of. That only leaves us to worry about the decorations."

He looked from one to the other.

"So…shall we begin?" he asked, smiling to ease the awkward tension.

Quistis nodded as she stepped forward.

"We'd better get started. If Rinoa wakes up before we're ready, the surprise is ruined. Let's actually act on this plan and make it happen before that does."

Selphie brushed off the uneasiness she had gotten as she jumped with excitement once again.

"Let's get to it!" she cheered, throwing her arm in the air as her foot popped.

Before they could move though, she quickly turned to Zell.

"By the way, Zell, there's also a special job for you."

Zell was confused as he jumped back a little in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit concerned by her words

Selphie only laughed at his reaction.

"After we're done setting up, we'll need you to bring Rinoa down to the party," she explained, "With Irvine attending to other matters there's really no one else to do it."

Zell didn't know what to say. Why would they choose him to do it? With the way Rinoa was feeling and his upbeat attitude, he wasn't really the best choice. What if he said something he hadn't realized and upset her more? He'd never get her to the party then. He hesitated to accept the task.

"Why me?" he asked, "Quistis should do it. She's got more of that…coercing thing down or whatever."

Quistis folded her arms as she looked at him in offense.

"And, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, angrily.

"Uh…" he panicked, choking on his words as he stepped back.

He looked at their faces and realized he'd only made himself even more of a candidate for the job. He lowered his head and dropped his arms as he sighed.

"…Alright. I'll do it." he said with reluctance.

He lifted his head again, standing up proudly as he looked at them intently.

"Leave it to me!" he said, as he quickly beat his chest with the side of his fist, "I'll have her down at the party in a heartbeat, baby!"

He nodded as he finished speaking and they all responded the same way.

"Great! Now, let's move!" Selphie said, as she started walking.

They all ran off after her as they made their way through the school's main hall toward The Quad.

* * *

><p>With the whole school helping out and each of them doing their part to make sure the party was a success, they were finished in just a couple hours – much to Selphie's delight.<p>

"Woo-hoo! It looks amazing!" she cheered, "Everything's almost ready!"

She turned to Zell with a smile on her face and he knew what she was going to say as he nodded, a little nervous about whether or not he could pull it off. Still, he'd said he would and they were counting on him, so he had to try.

"Right. I'll be back in a bit." he said, as he hurried off to get Rinoa.

Selphie turned back toward Quistis and realized Irvine wasn't around. She looked around the area for a moment, but didn't see any sign of him.

"What is it, Selphie?" Quistis asked.

"Where's Irvine? I thought I saw him a few minutes ago."

Quistis shook her head.

"I haven't seen him. He's probably off getting ready."

Selphie was confused as she looked at Quistis.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember?" she replied, "He said he was doing something special for the entertainment tonight. He wanted to make sure this night would be remembered by everybody."

Selphie was still unsure what to think about Irvine's secret plan. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell them what he was doing. This was for Rinoa, after all, so why weren't they allowed to know? Especially her?

"Selphie? Are you okay?" Quistis asked, looking at her with concern.

Selphie looked at her upon hearing her voice and just nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure whatever he's doing, it'll be great! Right?" she asked, hoping for reassurance to ease her mind.

Much to her relief, Quistis just smiled.

"Right. Irvine sorted out that whole concert at FH. You can count on him coming up with something just as good – if not better." she said, nodding, "You can relax. You have no reason to worry about anything. Rinoa will love this. Even I know it." she said, as she nodded.

She smiled and Selphie relaxed a bit - glad that Quistis was there to help out in more ways than one. She put her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth a bit.

"So…Rinoa and Zell should be here any minute. Let's get everyone in position." she said.

"Sure." Quistis replied.

They moved about the area as they got all the students ready for when Rinoa walked up. It was a mutual sense that she'd love it without a doubt. None of them could wait for her to arrive, but they could all envision her reaction to their efforts toward the kind of surprise that awaited her. It would definitely be a memorable event – but, exactly _how_ memorable was yet known.


	4. Close Encounters

**Parallel**

**Close Encounters**

"Rinoa?" Zell asked, as he knocked on the door of the room she was sleeping in.

He didn't hear anything and knocked again, a little louder this time in case she just didn't hear.

"Rinoa? Are you okay?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

He began to get a little worried about her as he knocked one last time, hoping he was just paranoid due to how she'd been acting.

"Rinoa!" he said, louder, "Are you in there? I need to talk to you. Could you open up?"

There was still no answer and his paranoia got the best of him as he barged through the door.

"HEY! What's your prob-" he shouted, as he noticed she was gone.

"…lem." he mumbled.

He stared at her empty bed. The sheets and covers were still rather straight, like they were barely touched. He figured she must have been sleeping on top of them.

"Rinoa? Where are you?" he asked, looking around the room.

He began to panic for real now. If she wasn't in bed, where was she? They were so sure she'd been sleeping all this time. If she'd left, had she maybe seen them setting up? That would render all of their effort pointless and Selphie most of all, would be upset after everything they'd put into it.

He ducked his head and nearly pulled on his hair. It made perfect sense. Of all times for Rinoa to disappear, this would certainly have been the best.

"_Aww, come on! You've got to be kidding! I'm supposed to take her back to the party. What am I gonna do now?" _he thought, as he tried to imagine where she could have gone.

"She didn't leave the school…did she?" he thought aloud.

So many possibilities for Rinoa's whereabouts flowed into his head. She didn't know Balamb too well, having only really spent time around Garden - and without an airship, she couldn't get very far. Boats didn't even sail at this hour.

"_But, why would she even need a boat?" _he wondered.

He shook his head at the thought.

"No. She's gotta' be somewhere in the school." he said to himself.

He was a bit doubtful about his own words, but he had to hope. They were expecting him back at the party any minute…with Rinoa.

"Oh, man. Selphie's gonna freak!" he said, getting stir crazy, "I have to find her!"

He rushed out of the room to try and find her before she got too far. He just hoped he wasn't already too late.

* * *

><p>As Zell raced to find Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and all the students of Balamb Garden waited patiently for them to show up – ready to surprise her at any moment.<p>

"They should be here by now. What's taking so long?" Selphie asked herself aloud, as she stepped out from her hiding spot.

Quistis came out next to her and looked ahead at the entrance to The Quad.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not that long of a walk. Even if it is Zell, he should have been back by now." she said, holding her hand to her chin.

They stared ahead, hoping that maybe Zell was just walking slowly with her to increase the suspense of the moment. However, that hope faded when they thought he might finally round the corner, but saw no one.

Quistis began to worry and some of the other students started getting restless.

"Come on. What are they doing?" one boy whined.

"Aren't they here yet?" another girl complained.

Selphie took a few steps toward the entrance as she kept staring ahead – trying to hide her disappointment at the way things were turning out after all. It wasn't that hard of a task: get Rinoa and come right back…how difficult could that really be? Even for Zell? It wasn't fair. It had all been planned perfectly and she couldn't believe this was happening. Not now. Not after all of their hard work.

"…I don't see them," she said, looking down at the ground in distress.

Quistis sighed and shook her head as she tried to think of a way to keep Selphie from getting discouraged.

"Don't worry, Selphie. I'm sure they're on their way. Knowing Zell, he's just keeping her interest while they walk," she said, "They'll be here."

She nodded in reassurance as Selphie looked back at her – a smile forming on her face she walked back toward Quistis.

"You're right. That'd be so like Zell," she said, laughing, "Let's give it a few more minutes. That also gives me a bit more time to work on my "surprise!" I want it to be just right - really getting her into the spirit!"

Quistis laughed a little at Selphie's words as they got back in hiding – waiting anxiously, and worriedly, for Zell and Rinoa to arrive.

* * *

><p>After Zell checked the most obvious places in Garden, he decided to check the only other possible location – though the thought of Rinoa being there had him on edge.<p>

"There's no way she'd do that. Rinoa's not an idiot." he said to himself, as he stood at the end of the hallway leading to the Training Center.

His heart beat faster as he stared ahead, letting him know that he should go in. Despite such a feeling though, he hesitated. He didn't want to believe Rinoa would actually do something so dangerous. With the way she was thinking lately, she wouldn't have lasted two minutes in there. He couldn't imagine what she'd even be doing in there anyway - especially alone.

"…Oh, man," he mumbled, as he took a deep breath, "…Here it goes."

He rushed off into the Training Center in hopes that Rinoa was in there…and alive, at that.

"_Rinoa, what could you be thinking?" _his thoughts echoed, as he ran as fast as he could.

Upon entering the Training Center, he looked around frantically, but saw no sign of her at the entrance. He dropped his head and his fear grew worse.

"This is crazy. Rinoa couldn't possibly-" he said, when he was cut off by a loud roar.

"Huh?" he asked, jumping in shock. It sounded so close: like it was right behind the door. As he looked toward it, he spotted something on the ground. It looked familiar – a small, silver colored jewel of sorts. He jogged over to it and its true appearance slowly becoming more visible as he approached.

Once he was only a few feet away, he realized exactly what it was and his jaw dropped. It would have hit the floor if it could have.

"Oh, no…" he said, as his skin covered with goose bumps.

He leaned down and picked up the object to find it was all too familiar.

"...Rinoa's…pendant." he mumbled.

He immediately knew what was going on behind those doors as his stomach dropped and his heart sank. He sensed his worst fears coming to life as he stood there in complete shock – his blood running cold from the very thought. He stared at the doors – completely petrified from head to toe, unable to get himself to move for a moment. He feared he really was too late now.

As he took one last look at the pendant, he couldn't allow for things to end this way. He tried to be optimistic, as hard as it was, that maybe Rinoa might be okay somehow. She was a sorceress after all and had now had four years to adjust to her powers. Despite how down and distracted she may have seemed and the things she may have said…she would have still honed her skills, right? There were times when she had urged them to find any way possible to bring Squall back – not ready to accept that he was gone. This would have surely encouraged her to test the full extent of her powers. She had to be okay. If she believed Squall could come back somehow, she wouldn't have let herself die.

He clung to that hope as he looked ahead with a straight face. If anything happened to her, Squall would have his head if he was still alive. That realization compelled him to take action and he dashed toward the door as fast as he could – trying his best to ignore any thoughts or feelings that told him it was hopeless.

"RINOA!" he yelled.

He charged through the doors to find what he'd expected: a T-Rexaur looming over him as he stood staring – trying not to move and cause the creature to react. He kept his body still, as he quietly scanned the area.

"Rinoa?" he whispered, as his fears returned.

Suddenly, his eyes got a glimpse of someone lying on the ground a few feet away. It was a girl for sure and he immediately recognized her. She didn't move or respond to his voice in any way as she lay on her side, face down on the ground.

Zell's heart beat faster than it ever had and he couldn't believe he could have been wrong. She looked nothing short of dead as he stared at her – wondering what he would say to everyone when he got back. How could he explain this? However…this fear quickly turned to anger as he glared at the T-Rexaur - preparing to take it on in vengeance. He was mad at Rinoa for doing something so stupid, but he was enraged at the sight of her.

"Frickin' HELL!" he yelled.

He rushed toward the T-Rexaur, glancing at Rinoa's body as he ran. He really wasn't nervous about fighting the creature on his own. It wasn't so much that his status as a SeeD had gotten him overconfident, he just knew he could do it after the countless times he'd been in here during his years of training. This really didn't worry him in the least. The only reason he held fear at all was due to one thing being on his mind: that no matter how this fight went…he couldn't change what had already happened.

"_Damn you, Rinoa!"_ he thought as he charged the colossal creature.

***Author's Note* - Aye...I'm really sorry this story seems SO bad right now. However, from here on, it WILL be better. I apologize.**


	5. A Moment of Weakness

**Parallel**

**A Moment of Weakness**

Despite his skill and ability, Zell was struggling in his fight against T-Rexaur. It was almost over. He only needed one, maybe two more hits, and it'd be finished. He didn't want to give up having made it this far, but he knew he was standing on his last leg. One mistake – and Rinoa would be the least of his worries.

He glanced over at her - still lying completely stiff: no apparent sign of life at all. The sight of her brought back the aggression and anger he'd felt before as he turned back toward T-Rexaur with a fierce glare.

"Son of a..." he grumbled, as he charged up power.

T-Rexaur roared one final time and Zell made his move, unleashing all of his power in a flurry of punches and kicks, each one harder and stronger than the last as he released all of his anger like it was a giant punching bag. Finally, he let loose with one massive, final blow - jumping into the air as he appeared to gather energy before charging it with a powerful blast - ravaging it with Meteor Barrett as it let out a loud cry before finally collapsing.

Zell stood up proudly as he smirked in victory.

"Chew on that, baby!"

He then remembered Rinoa as he looked in her direction again.

"Rinoa!" he said, rushing over to her.

He kneeled down beside her carefully and looked at her closely. She wasn't bleeding and she didn't appear to be in pain – a fact that greatly concerned him as he studied her condition carefully.

"…Rinoa?" he asked, thinking it might not be what he'd thought.

She didn't respond as she kept lying still and quiet. He was more concerned than before now. She appeared to have no injuries, at least none that were visible, and she still wasn't reacting in any way to his voice.

"Rinoa," he said, starting to shake her a bit, "Rinoa!"

Finally, he stopped when he saw her eyes open.

"Hm?" she mumbled, slowly lifting her head.

She looked around – seemingly in a panic as she turned toward Zell.

"…Zell?"

Zell breathed a sigh of relief – grateful more than ever before that he had been wrong.

"Rinoa. You're alright." he said, smiling and nodding.

He helped her stand up and she slowly brushed herself off, still a little shaken up by the encounter she'd had. Zell was happy she was okay, but still a bit mad about her actions.

"What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?" he asked, angrily, unable to control himself as he went off on her.

Rinoa could sense the fear in his voice behind his anger, but she remained calm as she spoke – looking at him with a straight face.

"I'm sorry. I was just taking a walk."

Zell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really think he was that stupid? If she was going to lie, she could at least have come up with something more logical. This only set him off more.

"A _walk_? You've got to be kidding! How stupid do you think I am?" he yelled, "Now, tell me…what were you thinking? _Really_ thinking?"

Rinoa didn't reply as she stood in silence – her eyes focused on the ground as she glanced over at T-Rexaur lying unconscious.

Zell was only growing impatient the longer she took to answer his question.

"RINOA!" he shouted, furiously.

"I WASN'T, OKAY? I WASN'T THINKING! I KNOW!" she shouted back.

Zell instantly got quiet as he looked at Rinoa – her eyes watering as she stood staring back at him. She could feel the tears coming and lowered her head in attempt to hide her face…but, it was too late. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she started crying – Zell listening as her voice cracked between sniffles.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't stand living without him. I just…I just wanted to...," she whimpered, "I thought…"

She couldn't even speak as she cried harder. Zell didn't know what to say or do as he looked at her silently, feeling helpless in this situation. He'd never seen Rinoa break down so much before. It was a completely different side to her than he remembered and now he truly realized why this night was so important to Selphie.

Rinoa tried to stop crying as she wiped the tears from her eyes – both of them redder than ever as she tried to calm herself down. Quistis' worst fear was coming true: Rinoa was finally reaching her peak – dropping into depression as they spoke. She'd already nearly killed herself. He didn't want to think exactly how far she might go if given the opportunity.

"_Oh, man. There's no way we can leave her like this. She'll be dead in a heartbeat without us around."_ he thought to himself.

He looked at her again. This was too much. He didn't know how to calm her down or what to say to make her feel better. He was hardly one to turn to when it came to tears. If it were him, he would just brush it off or pound the punching bags in his room. But, this was Rinoa – the gentle, vibrant, outspoken sorceress all had come to know as an all-around happy girl. He had no idea how to react to this side of her.

"_I can't take her to the party like this. What am I gonna do? Everyone's waiting."_ he thought.

He tried to think of something to say – anything, as he opened his mouth, hoping the words would just come to him as he spoke.

"Rinoa-"

He was cut off as she quickly hugged him tight, crying onto his shoulder as he stood there in shock – feeling a bit uncomfortable at what was happening.

"Uh…" he said, completely speechless.

Rinoa kept crying as she spoke between sobs. Her words only leaving Zell in a more awkward state.

"Don't leave me, Zell. Please. I need you. I need _all _of you," she said, softly, "I'm sorry."

Her crying got a bit heavier as she continued holding onto him. He had to wonder if she was even really aware of what she was doing; what she had just said. He wasn't Squall. He didn't want to try and take his place or feel like him. He knew she was just stressed out, but there was only so much he could take.

He slowly and gently pushed Rinoa off of him as he looked at her – taking a deep breath as he spoke.

"We won't. I promise. But, Rinoa, in all honesty…this is getting ridiculous. You're acting crazy and you nearly killed yourself."

She looked at him silently, nodding lightly as he spoke: accepting everything he said to and about her.

"I may not know everything. But, I know, that if Squall was still alive…he wouldn't be too fond of the way you've been handling things lately," he scolded, "Enough is enough! Seriously!"

He looked at her with worried eyes. She knew what he was thinking as she dropped her head. Really, she hadn't imagined Squall's death would take such a toll on her…but, she also had never imagined he'd be gone so soon. How else did they really expect her to take it? They'd gotten to spend so little time together. Having not met each other for seventeen years – three wasn't anywhere near enough to make up for it. This thought angered her a little, but she didn't show it. She almost felt like yelling, but she couldn't get herself to. She knew that everyone was worried about her…she just didn't see why they couldn't understand why she was taking it like this. No one really seemed to know what she was going through. Though they constantly claimed she wasn't alone…she couldn't help but feel she was.

She sighed as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Zell…" she mumbled.

He sighed as he looked at her.

"…What is it?" he asked.

"I just need to be sure. I need you tell me one more time – in complete honesty." she said, softly.

He was a bit confused by her words as he looked at her in question.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the ground again, cupping her hand to her heart once more.

"…Do you truly believe Squall's gone for good? That there's no way to bring him back?"

Zell didn't want to answer the question. He was hesitant as he stood silently for a moment looking at Rinoa. She waited for him to speak as she kept her eyes on the ground. He wanted to lie; say something to get him out of this situation. However…he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had requested for him to be honest, and though he'd already said it numerous times before…he figured he'd say it one more time - sighing again as he, too, looked down at the floor.

"…I do. I don't _want_ to believe it…but, I can't deny it," he mumbled.

He lifted his head to look back at Rinoa again.

"…I'm sorry…Rinoa." he said, quietly.

Rinoa shook her head lightly.

"No. Don't be." she mumbled.

She looked at him closely – the innocence she had back when they first met her four years ago becoming clear in her face for the first time in a while.

"…I asked you to be honest with me and you were," she said, softly, "So…thank you."

Zell was relieved, but he refrained from smiling for Rinoa's sake – nodding lightly instead.

"Sure…" he said, quietly.

The stood in awkward silence for a moment as they thought of what to say or do next. Zell still fretted taking her to the party, even though they were beyond late at this point. Sooner or later, Selphie or Quistis would come looking for them – and he could only imagine what Irvine was thinking with his special surprise for Rinoa. Still…he wasn't sure she was stable enough to go. He needed confirmation.

"Rinoa?" he asked.

She looked at him upon hearing her name. She appeared to be in a better condition than before, but looks weren't quite good enough confirmation for him.

"It's time for you to be honest with me." he said.

She tipped her head in perplexity by his words as she looked at him closely.

"…What were you really doing in here by yourself? Just…put my mind at ease with this," he said, "I won't tell Quistis and Selphie. Just…please."

She took a deep breath and nodded – realizing it was only fair after what had just happened. She hadn't even thanked him for saving her even though he'd thought it was too late.

She looked down at the ground again – this time drawing the tip of her foot in a circle as she held her hands behind her back in embarrassment by what she was about to say.

"…I was…angry." she admitted, albeit quietly.

Zell was surprised by this news as he looked at her a bit stunned.

"About Squall. About what happened to him," she said, "It still seems so surreal; so unrealistic that something like that could happen to him."

She relaxed her foot as she said her next words. They were quiet, but he could still make them out as he listened closely.

"I just…needed to feel alive again. I could feel a part of me dying. It's been like that since Squall did," she explained, "I wanted to know if I was still strong enough without him."

This truth made Zell feel guilty for having ever yelled at her. Finally, he completely understood Rinoa's logic behind her actions – exactly how badly she was suffering. He felt sorry for her, at the least, and nearly hugged her himself – resisting just as soon as the thought had come to him. He could only assume she had yet to share this with the others. Though he wanted to, he'd made a promise…and he intended to keep it.

"I won't tell the others. It's between you and me." he said, nodding his head as a light smile formed on his face.

Rinoa managed to smile back, giving Zell the confirmation he needed. Maybe it wasn't the best proof, but it still let him know she could at least handle a crowd – especially one consisting of her peers. He had to be slick about this though, just in case she would get suspicious and resist. They couldn't dawdle any longer. He knew Selphie would get anxious any minute now.

"Why don't we take a walk? It'll give us both time to relax and get through this a little better." he said, hoping he was casual enough.

Rinoa looked at him in question for a moment and he was so certain he had already failed miserably. What had he been thinking? After all, being casual wasn't exactly a skill he had down. It was impossible to count all of his slip-ups with just ten fingers.

However, much to his relief, Rinoa just nodded.

"…Sure. I'd like that." she said, softly, as she smiled.

Zell smirked back at her, relieved to know it had actually worked as he turned toward the main hall.

"Come on. I…want to show you something." he said.

She looked at him curiously, but didn't ask questions as she started following him - another smile coming over her face as she looked at Zell once more.

"_Thank you…Zell."_


	6. A Wish Transcendent

**Parallel**

**A Wish Transcendent**

"Zell, where are we going anyway?" Rinoa asked, as they approached The Quad.

Zell smiled to himself, keeping his face turned away from Rinoa.

"Don't worry, you'll love this! Trust me." he said.

Rinoa looked at him curiously but didn't speak again as they kept walking, approaching the area where her friends, and all the students, still waited – some not as patiently as before. Half of them had come out of their hiding places by now and merely chose to stand in the open to surprise her right away. The fact that she wasn't expecting the party still worked in their favor either way.

Selphie heard them talking and quickly hurried back toward everyone else.

"They're coming!" she said, quietly, as she stopped in front of everyone and turned to face the entrance.

They all had smiles on their faces as Zell and Rinoa rounded the last corner - Zell suddenly covering her eyes at the last second, catching her completely off-guard.

"Zell! What are you doing? I can't see!" she said, stepping forward carefully.

"That's the idea." he replied, laughing, as he guided her forward from behind.

Now, Rinoa was a bit suspicious – and somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay, this isn't funny. What's going on?"

"Relax. It's okay," he answered, "We're almost there."

She was confused by his words as they continued forward – Rinoa holding her hands out so she wouldn't bump into anything. She trusted Zell, sure, but she also knew he was a bit…unpredictable. Right now…she wasn't so sure she liked that about him.

"Seriously, what is this all about? I can't see if you're covering my eyes, you know." she said, a bit angered by his games.

When he had asked her to take a walk to relax, she thought it would have been different: smooth, quiet, and just a way to calm down – exactly what he and everyone else had wanted for her. She had never anticipated this twist and now didn't like it too much.

"Just a little further. Come on." he said, as he continued to guide her slowly toward their friends.

The suspense was killing Rinoa. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. How did he possibly expect her to relax in this situation? Was he serious? After that talk they'd had, he was _really_ going to play games? That was his way of making her "calm down"?

Finally, as they got within ten yards of the party, Rinoa yanked his hands away from her eyes – officially tired of his apparent prank.

"Zell, I'm really _not_-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RINOA!" everyone shouted.

Her eyes got wide as she looked at the crowd of students before her. Everyone from the Balamb Garden was present, streamers and a few balloons lined the perimeter, the stage was lit up with lights of her favorite colors, and to top it off – a banner that read "Happy 21st Birthday, Rinoa" sat positioned above it, complete with a picture of Angel Wings at the beginning and end.

She stared at the sight before her speechlessly. She didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or smile. She looked back at Zell – her jaw still dropped.

Zell smiled as he nodded at her.

"Told ya' you'd love it!"

Rinoa's eyes watered as she smiled back at him. This time, the tears were from joy – and the gratefulness she felt towards having friends whom cared so much about her. It was more than obvious to her what the real logic behind the party was, but she still couldn't help imagining – wishing Squall could be there to make it even better. It was the only thing missing.

She slowly turned her head back toward the crowd of students to be greeted by Selphie and Quistis as they walked up to her with smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Rinoa." Selphie said, gently - her arms behind her back.

"Hope you don't mind. It was…kind of last minute." Quistis explained.

Rinoa laughed lightly to herself.

"Thank you. All of you." she said, gratefully, in a soft voice.

She glanced from one to the other, trying to hold back any remaining tears. She knew they didn't want to see her cry, but it was so hard not to. She wiped her eyes until they were completely dry and shook her head lightly.

"It was Selphie's idea." Quistis said, smiling at her fellow SeeD.

Rinoa looked at Selphie with the happiest face they'd seen in months – albeit traces of red from the tears still clear around her eyes. Still…it was what they'd aimed for nevertheless and it had worked. They couldn't blame her for crying at little, at least. That was inevitable either way.

She stepped toward Selphie and hugged her tight.

"…Thank you…" she said, as her voice cracked a bit.

They let go of each other and Rinoa looked toward the other students behind her friends.

"Shall we?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa laughed lightly as she nodded and they all walked into the crowd as the students smiled and cheered to congratulate and comfort her. Though she was sorceress, she was more than grateful that they accepted her. Sure, the fear of sorceresses had winded down over the past few years, but there was still a lingering hesitation when it came to them in some parts of the world. Still…she felt safe and happy as long as she was around her friends – tonight even more so.

As she stood in the crowd smiling and laughing with everyone, they heard a voice call out over all the others.

"HEY! Can I have a minute?"

Everyone got quiet as they looked toward the stage and saw Irvine. He tipped his hat as he looked at Rinoa.

"Thank you," he said, "First of all…I just want to congratulate Selphie on organizing yet another great event. Looking around at this place, I can only imagine this year's Garden Festival!"

Everyone cheered for a moment as they congratulated Selphie on a job well done – and in excitement for the Garden Festival later in the year.

As they finished, Irvine spoke again.

"Now, however…the real focus of tonight."

He looked at Rinoa closely again as she looked back in a bit of question as he stared at her for a moment.

"Rinoa – our friend, comrade, and sorceress," he said, as he smiled, "In honor of your special night, I've prepared a little something equally special for you."

They all watched in shock and confusion as he pulled out a saxophone from behind him.

"I know things haven't been too easy for you for some time now," he continued, "…But, I hope this makes up for it somehow. I'm sure you'll recognize this song."

Without delay, he put the instrument to his mouth and began playing a song all too familiar to Rinoa – the song her mother, Julia, had written for her first love shortly before her death, "Eyes on Me". Upon hearing the song, Rinoa couldn't help but cry one last time – in happiness…and sorrow. The song not only reminded her of her mother, but also of Squall no less. It was too perfect. Though the memories of both hurt so much to recall, she didn't care right now. She wanted to cry. It was okay to this time.

Selphie and Quistis stood on either side of her as they each put a hand on Rinoa's shoulders – both smiling at her as she smiled back between tears, glancing up at Irvine once more afterwards.

She glanced down at her pendant as she grabbed it tight, lowering her head and crying a little harder for a moment as she thought back on the last few years of her life and her time with Squall: when they first met, to their time together in space…all the way to their first kiss that night at the party upon defeating Ultimecia.

"Squall…" she said, softly, smiling this time as she said his name.

A few more tears came with the smile, but no more. Though it hurt that he wasn't there beside her tonight, it was enough for her to imagine right now.

She looked up at Irvine again and smiled as she slowly walked away – leaving the party, and the students, behind as she approached a bench.

She sat down and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, but she refrained now – though unable to keep her eyes from watering, at least. Her heart was full of joy, sorrow, and gratitude all at once. It was conflicting, at the worst. She wanted to be happy, but she also just wanted to fall apart from what all came to mind. She wasn't mad at Irvine for playing that song – it always had this affect on her. It just counted double due to now having lost two people she loved dearly.

Selphie, Quistis, and Zell walked up to her in concern as they looked at her.

"What's wrong, Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa lifted her head at the sound of her voice and immediately wiped her eyes again.

"Oh. Hey, you guys," she mumbled, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

They didn't believe her for a second as Selphie and Quistis sat down beside her and Zell stood in front of her.

"Don't you like the party?" Selphie asked, a bit worried they had only made it worse somehow.

"Of course I did. I can't thank you enough," she answered, "It's great. The whole thing is beautiful."

They all smiled at her words as she lowered her head again.

"If that's true…then why are you crying?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa shook her head as she sighed. She didn't really want to talk right now. If she spoke, anything she said to them would only be interpreted as denial or regret. She really didn't want to go through all of that again and ruin the night. She was truly grateful for all they had done and been doing for her…but, some things just weren't so easily forgotten.

She took a deep breath and kept staring at her lap as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just miss him, okay. I can't help it."

Thoughts of Squall filled her mind as she sat in silence for a moment. Her friends exchanged looks as they glanced at each other, feeling a bit guilty and responsible for bringing it back to her when they were only trying to get her mind off of it – even if it was just for a short time.

"I appreciate the thought and all the effort you've put into this whole thing," she said, "But…I'm not like you guys. I haven't been through the training you have and I can't easily put something like this behind me. It was painful enough when I learned of my mother's death. I was only five, so I didn't quite know what was going on."

She choked on her next words for a moment.

"But, when I lost Squall…" she muttered, "…That was something else. The wound that left can't heal that easily. I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help me…but, I just need more time."

They each stood silently as they thought on her words. They hadn't meant to seem insensitive to her feelings or thoughts. They were only trying to help her move on; to get the closure she needed so she wouldn't spend the rest of her life wondering "what if…"

Selphie sighed as she put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder – lowering her head to the same level so she could see her face.

"Rinoa…" she said, softly.

She slowly stood up and Zell handed her a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Here," she said, "It's nothing too special, but…"

Rinoa slowly lifted her head to see the cupcake in Selphie's hands and her friends smiling at her, hoping she'd accept it and feel a little better again knowing they were there for her.

Rinoa forced a slight laugh for their sake and gently took the cupcake as she closed her eyes to make a wish. Some would call her crazy, some would call her naïve. Some might even call her hopeless…but, she didn't care. There was only one thing in this world that she could think of that she wanted. If this really was her special night…she wanted to know exactly how far she could take that thought. She wasn't relying on the extent of her sorceress powers. She'd already tried that route. This time…she was going on sheer hope – that undying desire that she couldn't let go of.

"_Just a sign. I just need to know. Give me something."_

She gently blew it out and looked at her friends – each of them looking at her in perplexity at what kind of wish she could have possibly made.

She stood up as she smiled lightly at them.

"Thanks again for the party you guys," she said, "It's been fun. I'm just going to go lie down. I'll see you all later."

She slowly walked off without looking back as they watched her in question and confusion.

"Rinoa…!" Selphie said, holding the cupcake.

They all stared down at the blown-out candle as the remains of smoke dissipated.

"I wonder what that was all about." Quistis said, glancing ahead again.


	7. Hints of Truth

**Parallel**

**Hints of Truth**

She lay there tossing and turning in her sleep. It was happening again – that horrific nightmare she'd tried desperately to shake. No matter how often and hard she'd try however…it kept coming. Tonight only took it further – the whole incident playing out once again as the dark memory haunted her once more. Despite her special night…her sleep was anything but pleasant. Her wish even seeming more than just unanswered as her nightmare played out:

"_RINOA! RUN!"_

_She moved as fast as her feet could carry her, nearly falling over as she kept moving at Squall's behest while he followed closely behind her. They were almost out. If they could just make it another thirty yards, they'd be safe. The Galbadian faction chased them relentlessly as they ran faster than they ever had – tears nearly falling from her eyes as her heart beat rapidly, fearing for their lives. She knew they were almost there, but she wasn't sure she could run anymore. She felt Squall grab her hand and start pulling her as they sped up, comforting and encouraging her to keep moving. Just a little bit further and that was it. She could now feel it – they were within reach. Then…it happened - she felt his hand slip from hers…and not by choice. He'd somehow been unable to hold it anymore. She quickly turned around to witness the horrifying scene – her eyes pouring with tears at the sight._

"_SQUAAAAAAAAAALL!"_

She shot up in bed as she awoke abruptly from her sleep – her heart beating fast as she gasped for air. It had seemed so real – like it was actually happening all over again. She couldn't help but cry. She was so sick of doing it, but she couldn't keep it in. She wanted to be strong; wanted to let go…but, how could she when it was always at the front of her mind?

She cried into her hands once again. Why did this keep happening? Why did she have to keep having that horrible dream? Why couldn't she just sleep peacefully even _once_ anymore? She felt sick and nauseous – like she wanted throw up. The picture of Squall lying on the ground in cold blood stayed glued to the front of her mind and she couldn't shake it as she kept crying – harder and harder as it flashed in her mind repeatedly like it was laughing at her. She'd done everything she could to keep him alive…but, it hadn't been enough. Somehow…she couldn't bring him back this time – and it killed her inside whenever she thought about it. She didn't exactly blame herself for what happened to him…but having done it before, she knew it could have worked and didn't understand why it hadn't. What had made that time so much different than the prior one?

She was hesitant to go back to sleep. She couldn't bear the thought of it happening once again. She'd had too many sleepless nights to count and just wanted once to be able to forget it. She had wished for some kind of sign, not a memory – especially _that_ one. She tried to calm down, taking a deep breath as her tears began to slow down and she wiped them from her face. She hated that she was always crying now. Even she was really beginning to miss who she had once been. Truthfully, she wanted just as badly to get back to that, but it was easier thought than done.

"Squall…" she mumbled, "…Why did you have to die?"

She dropped her head down onto her blanket covered knees.

"Why you? How?"

She wanted to hate the Galbadian faction for what they'd done. However, despite her current feelings and rising anger…she couldn't. It wasn't in her to be so fueled with rage or aggression of any kind. She didn't hate them…but, she still wondered why they took him when they'd been after her. It was the question that had haunted her ever since. Most Galbadians had changed their views on sorceresses upon Ultimecia's defeat, having learned by then what had really been going on. A small portion however, had still not put their fears to rest – disallowing themselves to distinguish good from evil among any sorceresses now and to come – and leaving her with the undying fear of capture…or worse. The Anti-Sorceress Faction – and Squall had only tried to save her, costing him his life in the process.

The tragic memory caused her to throw her head back in horror as she slammed it back down on her pillow – only to open her eyes again and find she was somewhere else. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing more than three feet away. She was hesitant to move as she looked around.

"What?" she asked, "Where am I?"

She was sure she wasn't dreaming. She had only closed her eyes for a second upon hitting the pillow. This felt more real than the nightmare she'd just had. There was no way she could be asleep…was there?

"Hello?" she asked, with a shaky voice.

She stepped forward slowly and carefully, unsure of what to expect. She couldn't tell where she was or how she'd gotten there.

"Quistis? Zell?" she asked, "Irvine? Selphie?"

No one replied as she continued walking where she thought was forward – she hoped.

She wanted to say his name. She had an undying urge to call to him for some unknown reason – though was hesitant to. How could he possibly reply anyway? He was dead. If he did, it would only prove she was dreaming – or she was crazy. She wasn't _that_ naïve and she certainly wasn't stupid. Still…it pulled at her endlessly and she could feel it rising from her throat to the edge of her mouth – waiting for her to shout it out. But, what good would it do? Why would she call for him if he wouldn't answer? She still resisted – shaking her head in doubt and disbelief as she kept moving forward.

Again, the urge started rising, but this time it was stronger. She couldn't resist as easily and try as she might…she couldn't hold it back. She started running, but it only got stronger with each step. Her heart raced from running and the anxiety that she tried so hard to fight.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" she yelled, "HELP ME!"

She searched desperately for a way out even though she couldn't see no matter where she ran. There was no one around no matter how loud or often she called. No one ever came.

Finally, she stopped when she couldn't run any further – leaning forward on her knees as she breathed heavily, trying to keep from crying again.

"No! Enough! Just stop!" she told herself, fighting the tears this time.

Though the tears didn't come, that urge continued to swell up inside of her. She could really feel it now. She couldn't resist any longer. It took everything in her not to do it…but it wasn't enough as she finally screamed.

"SQUALL!"

At that minute, a flash of light illuminated the area and everything was white. She was still unable to see anything around her, but she noticed something else as she leaned down.

"…What's this?" she asked herself, slowly picking it up.

She stood up and held it to her face. It looked familiar, but she couldn't make it out…until she turned it around and gasped at the sight. It was Squall's ring: the Griever ring he'd told her she could keep during the Battle of the Gardens four yours back. She had no idea how it had gotten there, but she was nearly speechless as she stared at it in shock.

She looked around frantically.

"Squall? Squall, where are you? Can you hear me? Are you there?"

She grabbed the ring tight as she moved forward quickly – looking side to side as she moved hoping she'd see someone or something.

"Squall!" she called, "Squall, answer me!"

There was no reply, but she didn't give up this time. The feeling of his ring in her hand kept her from doubting. It had ended up here somehow…and she had to know exactly how.

"SQUALL!" she shouted, loudly.

She finally stopped moving again as she looked at the ground, wondering what could be going on. Where was she? How did she get here? And, most importantly…how did Squall's ring end up here? It was one big mystery and she couldn't even begin to make sense of it.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound and slowly lifted her head to look forward. What she saw, only confused her more.

"What is…that?" she asked, quietly, stepping forward.

It was a strange, faded, blue light swirling in the air before her. She leaned her head forward to look at it closely. She could hear something, or someone, calling to her – though it sounded faint.

"...Rinoa!..."

She recognized the voice and slowly reached her hand out to touch the strange light - not knowing what might happen, but still willing to take the chance. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it and Squall's ring were somehow connected.

"...Squall?" she asked, softly.

She stared at it like she was hypnotized as her hand finally touched it, suddenly pulling her through and she awoke to find herself back in bed.

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes shooting open.

She slowly sat up as she looked around the room. She didn't understand what had just happened, but she felt something in her hand. As she opened it up, she found Squall's ring still in her possession – a fact that only served to scare, but mostly confuse, her even further. She had put it at his gravestone upon his burial. How could it have gotten back to her?

"…W-what?" she asked herself, as she stared at the ring.

She looked around the room once more – frantic again, at that.

"Squall?"

She began to think it was a prank of sorts: someone had come into her room while she slept and slipped the ring into her hand. That thought alone, angered her that someone could be so cruel. However, another thought crossed her mind as well…the one that, though it seemed so unlikely after all of this time, told her it was possible – that it just might be true. She wanted to believe it, but she found it hard not to deny. There was no way. No matter how much she hoped, there was no possibility that it could be so.

She stared back down at the ring as she rolled it over in her hand, the Griever emblem on it catching her eye once more as she was overcome with an undeniable sense of certainty – words of his and the promise they'd made all flowing into her mind so suddenly.

"_It's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride." "I'll be here…waiting for you. So, if you come…you'll find me." _

She played that last sentence over and over for a moment as those last words: the ones from their promise – the ones that rang out above all the others only served to increase this overwhelming feeling.

"_So, if you come…you'll find me." "…You'll find me." "…Find me."_

Her eyes went wide as she gasped again, finally understanding what had happened; what had been intended for her to realize all along. She kept her eyes locked on the ring as it seemed to stare back at her.

"Squall…are you still _alive_?"


	8. Uncommon Ground

**Parallel**

**Uncommon Ground**

Early the next morning, Rinoa raced to find her friends. She wasn't sure they'd believe her – in fact, she _knew_ they wouldn't…but, she couldn't keep this to herself. If there really was any hope that Squall was still alive, she would need help to try and find him – and she was willing to do whatever it took.

As she searched the school, she saw no sign of Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, or Zell – looking in all the places they were most expected to be seen. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Zell, come on! It's time to go!"

She yanked her head up and saw Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine walking toward the front gate as Zell ran toward them.

"Hey!" she said to herself, as she quickly followed them.

She got outside a few seconds after they did and noticed the Ragnarok waiting at the end of the walkway. She glanced from it to her friends in confusion as she saw them walking toward it.

"Are you ready?" Quistis asked, double-checking everyone.

Zell nodded as he boarded the airship, but Selphie held back – her head dropped a little as Quistis looked at her.

"Selphie?"

She just sighed as she remembered last night. Though Rinoa had said she enjoyed it, her actions said different. She didn't know what to make of it. It was disheartening, in the least, to think that all of that effort had been wasted.

Quistis put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Rinoa enjoyed the party," she said, "You did all you could. The rest is up to her."

Selphie wanted to cheer up, but couldn't this time – at least not so easily.

"I just…wish we could have done more for her," she said, "I feel so guilty leaving her like this. We're her friends. She needs us – especially now."

Quistis shook her head like she understood, but she also knew there was nothing more that could be done at this point.

"I'm sorry, Selphie," she said, "We don't have a choice though. None of us want to leave Rinoa like this, but there's nothing else we can do."

She sighed for a moment – not really happy with what she was saying, but it was true. For months they had tried to help Rinoa cope, but she had ultimately refused, though mostly indirectly, to do so. They understood how much Squall's death affected her…but, they had at least hoped she'd have come around at some point.

"Rinoa will be fine. Irvine can come check on her while we're gone like last time." she said.

She looked away again, a bit reluctant and ashamed to be saying this.

"…I know it won't be much easier for him, but…he's the only one who will really be able to."

She looked back toward Selphie.

"We'll be back again at some point. Maybe by then…Rinoa will be herself again. We just have to hope."

Selphie lifted her head to look at her as Quistis smiled.

"…Come on. We'll be late getting back."

Selphie nodded, still a little upset about the way things had gone with Rinoa. They'd come back to Balamb with such high hopes and ideas to cheer her up – only for none of them to work except for maybe a day, at most.

As Quistis boarded the airship, they heard Rinoa shout to them.

"WAIT!"

They quickly turned their heads to see her running toward them.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked, noticing the expression on her face.

She seemed somewhat excited, but it was hard to say for sure. It could just be for show while they were leaving. Still…the expression puzzled her. Despite her thoughts, she didn't know Rinoa to pretend when it came to happiness.

Rinoa stopped running as she finally got to them, leaning over to catch her breath for a moment.

"I finally found you. I have something to tell you!" she said, standing up again.

They all looked at her in question and anticipation. Her words had certainly caught their interest, but it was reciprocal as Rinoa looked at the airship.

"What's…going on?" she asked, uncertain she really wanted an answer.

Selphie and the others were silent for a moment. They didn't know how to say it – how to tell her they were leaving. She had counted on them so much over their time here, but it was over now. She had to get on with her life while they finally got on with theirs again. Things were different now – in more ways than one.

"…We're leaving…Rinoa." Selphie mumbled, regrettably.

Rinoa looked at them in shock and sorrow at her friend's words. She couldn't believe it. After everything they'd done for her and knowing how much she needed them, they were still really going to leave her here alone again? To make things worse, this totally killed her mood – thus, the news she wanted to share just seemed so pointless now.

"…What?" she asked, clearly upset by this, "But…but, you can't. Not _now_."

Quistis sighed as she glanced down for a moment, standing in the doorway of the airship. Her reaction didn't make this any easier, but they had to go. They had their orders and they couldn't disobey them.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," she said, "Our leave is up. We don't have a choice."

Rinoa could only shake her head. It couldn't have been worse timing. Her happy mood had faded just like that and she felt everything falling apart once again. Just when things had started to look up, despite how strange it had been, something like this had to slam her in the face – not even really giving her time to enjoy herself before it all came down once more. She had lost Squall, seemingly, and now she felt like she was losing her friends. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. For the past year, things had been nothing but hard for her and now this – and just when she thought they might get better.

Zell looked at her.

"We don't want to, but we have to," he said, "We're SeeDs. We're just trying to do our job."

"You knew it would only be for a little while," Quistis added, "We did all we could with you. The rest is where you come in."

She stared at the ground in silence for a moment as she thought on her next words carefully. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or have the right thing come out the wrong way.

"...We're sorry to leave you behind, but…it's just that time. The only one who can help you move on from here…is you."

Rinoa leaned forward and grabbed her stomach like she was in pain, a sound like sniffling coming from her as she dropped her head toward the ground. Her reaction only made Selphie feel even worse – as well as the others. They would like to stay with her longer, but it just wasn't possible.

"Rinoa…?" Selphie asked, softly, holding her hand out a little.

She tried to speak, but the words were hard to bring out. It hurt too much to accept.

"I feel like…I'm losing you guys," she mumbled, trying to recollect herself.

They're eyes got a bit wide at her words as they looked at her in question.

"You're not losing us," Selphie said.

Quistis nodded her head lightly in agreement.

"We'll never leave you. We promise."

Rinoa looked at them for a moment. She wanted to cry again, but did her best to hold it back. She was sick of shedding tears. What good was it if it wouldn't change anything anyway?

Zell lifted his fist to his face as he nodded as well – a smirk forming on his face as he looked at Rinoa.

"You know where we'll be. And, we always know where to find you if we ever need to again."

Rinoa found it harder and harder to resist the tears that threatened to fall – smiling instead in attempt to hide the pain she felt in saying goodbye to the only other people in her life she could count on. It was a clear façade though, as Selphie almost cried as well upon seeing how Rinoa clearly struggled not to do so. This wasn't easy for any of them, but it was how things were. Rinoa would just have to accept that as they had.

"We're sorry, Rinoa. We'll see you again." Selphie assured her.

"Irvine will still keep an eye on you as he has been." Quistis said.

Irvine walked up behind Rinoa and placed his hand on her back as she slowly lifted her head to look at him. His smile was clearly an attempt to make her feel better and more comfortable, but right now...she just couldn't find it in her to smile. She wanted to…but a fake one just wasn't going to cut it even for her this time.

"We'll be back again sometime…okay?" Selphie said, smiling lightly.

Rinoa didn't reply, barely even nodding as she looked at them sorrowfully. She still wanted to tell them – tell them of the new hope she'd found in realizing Squall might be alive. The only thing that still kept her from speaking up was that she was still so certain they wouldn't believe her. It was the one thing that they'd made very clear their whole time with her. They'd have surely thought no progress whatsoever had been made with her if she brought such a thing up – especially at a time like this.

"Hey! Let's go! I have strict orders to get you back to Esthar by noon." the pilot hollered.

They all glanced at him and back to Rinoa.

"…Come on." Quistis said, as she motioned for Selphie to get on.

Selphie nodded lightly as she kept looking at Rinoa, she herself unable to believe they were really leaving her – and hating even more that they couldn't do anything about it.

Rinoa felt Irvine remove his hand from her back as they watched their friends board the airship. This was just getting worse. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to crack. She'd already lost Squall. How could she stand to let herself lose her friends now, too? It killed her to be letting this moment happen. She could still do something about it, if only she could find it in her to bring out what she wanted to say. There was only a slight chance they'd listen and an even slighter chance they'd believe her. Still…it was the only chance she had if she had any hope of finding Squall. She knew he was still alive somehow, somewhere. All they had to do was find him and bring him home, wherever he was…but, she knew she couldn't do it on her own. They were her only chance if she truly desired to see him again…and she couldn't even begin to describe how much she did.

She looked toward her friends again, preparing to depart and leave her behind once more. She fought to bring it out. It wasn't worth it. Whatever their reaction, she had to try – for her sake…and for Squall's.

"Everyone ready?" the pilot asked.

They all looked back at Rinoa for a moment and then silently shook their heads as the pilot headed toward the cockpit.

This was it. It was now or never. Speak up…or miss the one chance she had to see Squall again. She wanted to say it. She tried so hard and could feel it at the tip of her tongue begging her to let it out.

Finally, she cracked, and the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Squall is still alive!" she said.

They all froze in their tracks; sure they had misheard as they turned back around and looked at her. She was breathing deep from what she'd just said. She couldn't believe it had finally come out either and seeing their faces only proved to her she had been right about what they'd think.

"…What did you say?" Selphie asked, looking at her closely.

Rinoa sighed, though grateful they were listening. She still had a chance.

"It's hard to explain, but you have to trust me," she said, "I know it's true. I can feel it."

They didn't know what to say and Quistis was unable to accept her logic.

"Rinoa, you need to let it go. Squall's not coming back. We've been over this," she said, a bit irritated that she had apparently been too stubborn to listen to them – the only original quality of hers still lingering.

Still, Rinoa didn't give up. Having expected this to be the case, she was more than prepared to keep going.

"What if you were wrong?" she said, questioningly, "What if, somehow…he managed to survive - even if it was highly unlikely?"

Quistis folded her arms.

"It _is_ highly unlikely. You were there when it happened, Rinoa. You know he couldn't have survived that." she said.

"But, what if he _did_? I'm just saying," Rinoa argued, "Think about it. Squall was the best SeeD to graduate from Garden. He was always alert: always prepared. He survived countless dangerous missions only to be killed by the Galbadian faction?"

She looked at them in disbelief.

"Does that_ really_ sound logical to you?"

They glanced at each other and exchanged looks as they thought on her words. They didn't want to believe it. It just seemed too unbelievable. Not to mention, in a year's time…surely something would have come up if he was still alive.

"Rinoa. We know you're upset. We get it," Zell said, "But, this is just insane! Squall is dead. You have to accept that. _We_ all have."

Rinoa was beginning to think this was getting nowhere. They were only insistent on proving her wrong and she didn't feel she could defend her perspective as well or as long. It pained her to give up, but she didn't see the point if they weren't willing to listen.

She sighed – ending the argument right there as she stood in silence grasping her pendant. It was then that she remembered something.

"WAIT! I can prove it!" she said, as she reached for her pocket.

They watched in perplexity as she pulled something out and held out her hand for them to see it.

"Look. It's Squall's ring. Remember it?" she said.

They stared at it in shock – and a bit of disbelief. It was hard to argue with something like that, but they just couldn't get themselves to believe it. It was too impossible in their eyes.

Rinoa looked at them, a bit angry by their ignorance for what was right in front of them. What other proof did they need besides Squall himself?

"I put this on his gravestone they day he was buried. Unless one of you put it in my hand last night, how else could it be here?" she said, a hint of hope in her voice.

They were somewhat speechless by her words. She had finally cornered them and looked at them with a smile – so sure they'd have to believe her now. Unfortunately…it was short lived.

"Rinoa, we don't have time for this. We have to go. _Now_." Quistis said, officially tired of her drivel.

Rinoa's face dropped at her words. They were so cold, even for Quistis. Now, she _couldn't_ believe it was happening. How could they deny something that was right in front of them?

"Irvine?" Zell said.

Irvine looked at Zell upon hearing his name - the hot-headed, martial arts master bearing a look of shame for what he was about to say as he sighed.

"…Take her home." he mumbled.

Rinoa looked at them in complete shock. They really did think she was crazy now for sure. She'd known this might happen, but she still hadn't been able to resist saying anything. Now…she just hated herself for ever bringing it up.

Irvine looked at Rinoa – seeing the look of pain on her face. She felt so betrayed. She had trusted them all this time and didn't think it'd be that hard to at least have accepted her logic, no matter how unlikely it was – especially since she had been truly excited about something for the first time in so long. It was a feeling she'd never experienced before. She really did feel alone now. Despair, anger, sorrow, and regret all consumed her at once. She wanted to scream; wanted to hit or even break something. She'd never felt such aggression before. It scared her really, but she couldn't help it. They were supposed to be her friends – and right now…they seemed the furthest thing from it. Was it really that farfetched to imagine Squall could still be alive somewhere?

Quistis, Selphie, and Zell began to board the airship again – none looking back at her this time as they headed inside.

Rinoa watched them walk away as she felt herself sink into despair once again. This couldn't be it. She couldn't let things end this way now that she knew Squall could be out there waiting for her. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he got lost somehow and couldn't find his way back. There could be a million possibilities and she hated that she didn't know which it could be.

As she stood there, nearly falling to the ground due to her current state of mind, she again recalled another moment from four years ago.

Her eyes got wide as she rushed inside the airship for a moment.

"Rinoa!" Irvine hollered, chasing after her.

She hurried to catch up to the others as he followed right behind her.

"Quistis!" she shouted, as she reached the cockpit.

The three SeeDs looked back at her from their seats.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa just stared at Quistis as she held onto that conversation between the four of them during the plans to assassinate the sorceress.

"Remember what you said to me four years ago when you were joining Squall on that mission in Deling City?" she said, looking at the SeeD intently.

Quistis nodded her head as she stared back at Rinoa, unsure of where this was going and even more unsure she liked what was going on right now.

"…I do." she said, quietly.

"You told me that it wasn't some "father, daughter quarrel"; that it wasn't a game," Rinoa said, walking toward her.

Quistis almost backed up. She'd never seen such a look in Rinoa's eye before. She didn't know what to expect.

Rinoa relaxed a little as she stopped a few feet in front of her – glancing at Squall's ring, still in her hand. She looked back at Quistis with clear determination on her face as she spoke her next words.

"Well, this isn't a game either. I know what I'm saying and I know it's true. I'm not crazy – no matter what you might think."

She looked at each one of them, including Irvine, as she grabbed Squall's ring tightly and held it to her heart – staring back at Quistis with a straight face.

"Squall is alive. And, I'm going to find him."


	9. Gridlock

**Parallel**

**Gridlock**

"I can't believe you actually brought me here." Rinoa grumbled, still a bit hurt that her "friends" didn't believe her even after the proof she'd given them.

Now, they stood outside of her father's mansion in Deling City. It had been four years since she'd seen him – having spent the majority of her time with Squall before his death. She'd never thought this day would come again. Though things might have patched up between them a little over the past couple years, they still weren't what one would call "close" – even if they were family. Rinoa was anything but pleased to be back as she looked at Irvine in anger.

"It's for your own good," he said, "They're right. You're bordering on delusional, Rinoa."

She scoffed at his words – trying to hide the pain she felt at such harsh and sudden betrayal by the ones whom had claimed to be her closest friends. Was it really so hard and wrong to believe Squall could still be alive? What was wrong with such hope? Sure, she still didn't want to believe he was gone, but that wasn't what had brought her to this conclusion. Her dream had ignited a strong sense that it was true, and she wanted to find him more than anything. It was the only way she could truly put this to rest.

"…Whatever." she grumbled.

Irvine didn't reply as he knocked on the door – a man with short, black hair and a uniform donning several badges answered. He looked at Rinoa in surprise. This sudden reunion was unexpected even by him. Though he had missed her the past few years, understanding why she was so rebellious toward him – he had nevertheless always looked out for her well-being, no matter how much she'd deny it.

"Rinoa." he said.

She didn't reply as she stood with her arms folded, looking away from him. She had nothing to say to either man in her presence. She only had one thing on her mind and neither of them clearly ever cared what she thought.

Irvine tried to ignore her reaction as he looked at General Caraway.

"I'm sorry, General, but…I was asked to bring Rinoa to you," he explained, "We didn't know where else to take her."

His words puzzled General Caraway as he looked at Rinoa – the young sorceress still avoiding eye contact. It was clear to him nothing had changed between them over the past few years – despite how much he'd hoped she come around. He hid his joy at finally seeing her again as he looked back at Irvine in question.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

Irvine took off his hat in respect as he spoke again – regretful about his words, but just wanting to make this as brief as possible.

"We're just…concerned," he said, "That's really all."

General Caraway glanced from Irvine to Rinoa once more and nodded in understanding.

"…Thank you." he said.

Irvine glanced at Rinoa, nodding before finally walking away – but, not before saying one last thing to her in a hushed tone.

"…Good luck."

His words made Rinoa look at him in question and a bit of hope. What did that mean? Did he really truly believe her? She thought for a moment. No. That couldn't be the case. If he did, he wouldn't be leaving her here.

She watched him walk away as he now headed back to his post. She wanted to believe there was a chance he actually believed her, but she couldn't stand for more disappointment. She shook her head as she slowly turned back toward her father – still avoiding eye contact as they faced each other.

"Rinoa…" he said, a hint of gratitude in his voice.

She didn't respond. It wasn't that she hated him, they just never saw eye-to-eye on many things. Every time they were together, some kind of argument would start and she'd find herself running away again – and always to Squall in the last few years. She figured she'd rather save them both the hassle since that wasn't a possibility anymore.

He moved aside to leave the doorway big enough for her to enter. She looked at it silently, and with a bit of hesitation and anger, quietly stepped forward without a word. It had been so long. She didn't even really feel like it was her home anymore. It was uncomfortable - and being here, just she and her father, only made things worse. She didn't want to argue with him. She had too many things on her mind to deal with this right now. She knew all too well what would happen once they started talking – and they most likely would, whether she wanted to or not.

"I'll get right to it," he said, as he looked at her, "Why are you here?"

He stood straight across from her as he stared in anticipation of a reply. She still didn't want to speak. She couldn't bring herself to engage in a reasonable conversation with him no matter what they tried.

The tension between the two was obvious and acutely uncomfortable. General Caraway wanted to have a simple conversation with his daughter, get both of them up-to-date on each other's lives. However, even he could sense Rinoa felt just the opposite. He had hoped that by now she'd come around – but, it was all too clear she hadn't.

He sighed as he stepped forward a bit.

"Can I…get you anything then?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Rinoa just sighed as she glanced at the floor. She still couldn't believe what her friends had done and said to her. The tip of the iceberg was sending her back to her father. To her…that was pretty much the same as killing her, as this felt like a torture session. They might as well have just handed her over to the Galbadian faction personally.

"…I'm fine." she mumbled, trying to keep from saying too much.

They stood in silence again – a factor that drove General Caraway crazy. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a slight urge to hug her, thinking better of it as he resisted. It was already tough enough to even get her to look at him.

He cleared his throat as he tried a different approach.

"…How have you been doing all this time?" he asked.

He'd hoped that by trying to show more concern and genuine interest in her life would lighten the mood – and maybe even change her feelings about him, even if slightly. However, she was still resistant to his attempts.

"…Hurt." she said, again, as her voice cracked a little.

She didn't want to cry – especially not in front of her father. Of all people, he really wouldn't understand such emotion. Why did this always happen? Why did she always end up crying during every little thing that happened? She held the tears back, staring at the floor as she refrained from speaking again in attempt to hide how she felt.

General Caraway just looked at his daughter in question and concern. He was at a loss for words and thoughts on the situation.

Rinoa stood up straight again, hiding the traces of what few tears fell. It was clear her answer and actions had gotten the attention of her father, but she wasn't willing to explain it. It didn't really even concern him anyway.

She didn't say a single word, still, as she moved toward a nearby doorway and entered the other room, her father following quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't understand." Rinoa grumbled.<p>

She sat across from her father in his office as they talked. It wasn't a real conversation, given the atmosphere they both presented and most of it from Rinoa, but they were talking, nonetheless.

Her father sat straight in his chair as he looked at her. He could finally see her face for the first time since she'd arrived – it looked so serious: a clear anger and frustration in her eyes as she sat there, just wondering when it would be over. She just wanted to get out of here and find Squall. He needed her - she could feel it. If she only knew where to start, she'd have left already. It was the only thing holding her back.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he asked, curiously, and a bit angered by her assumptions.

Rinoa just shook her head as she stared at the corner of the room.

"I'm not talking about this," she grumbled again, "Can I just leave already?"

"Enough!" he said, loudly, officially fed up with her attitude. His voice actually made Rinoa jump a little. She'd never heard her father get so stern with her – at least not that she could currently recall. It really had been a long time since they were last at home together.

General Caraway leaned on his desk a little as he looked at her intently.

"You may be old enough to take care of yourself now, but do not forget I am your father," he said, sternly, "You will show me the proper respect while you're here."

Rinoa looked at the floor. Even she was unable to bring keep herself from the feeling of guilt regarding her actions towards her father. Whether she would admit it or not, he had a point. This was the first time she could remember actually listening to him in the past sixteen years.

"…I'm sorry." she mumbled, shamefully.

Her father slowly sat back down as he kept staring at her head. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"What is this all about? I really want to know." he said, calmly.

Rinoa was still hesitant to say any more. He couldn't even begin to fathom what she was going through even if she did. The only ones whom were capable of helping her at all had practically turned their backs on her, labeling her crazy and "delusional" – a fact that still greatly angered and saddened her. She just couldn't get over how they could have been so cold to her. When did they know her to lie about anything?

Rinoa glanced back at her father, still waiting for her to speak – rather patiently, but anxious, nonetheless. She sighed again as she shifted in her seat, trying to think of something to say, but still preferring not to.

"I can't really explain it," she said, "But…there's someone I need to find. I don't know where he is, but I will somehow."

She looked at him closely as she spoke – hoping it'd be enough; that he'd finally stop trying to keep her here and just let her go. If he really claimed to care so much about her, she thought…he wouldn't hold her back anymore.

"No one believes me, but I know he's out there somewhere – _alive_," she continued, standing up and putting her hands on the desk, "And, I will do whatever it takes to find him."

She started to get emotional again as she lowered her head and fought the tears. Her arms shook from the grief and determination and she could barely stand as her legs joined in. It hurt so much that no one was left who believed in her except the one person she didn't have in her life right now. But, that was what she was going to change - and she would give anything to make sure it did.

She slowly lifted her head to look at her father again, the sorrow she was feeling more than apparent in her eyes. He still didn't quite get what was going on, but her face and words had said more than enough to him.

He slowly stood up and took a deep breath as Rinoa looked at him in worry – and hope. It was one of the most tense moments they'd had together and they weren't even arguing this time. She feared what he would say as she kept crying a little. General Caraway had never seen his daughter so overcome with sorrow before. Even if he wouldn't admit it directly…it still hurt him to witness such a scene.

Suddenly, they heard someone knock at the front door. Both looked back toward the front of the house, and General Caraway left the room – hesitant to leave Rinoa alone, but still unable to ignore the sudden visitor. Now, was her chance. She had the opportunity she'd been waiting for and had to seize it while there was time.

"…Trust me. I'm sorry." she said, quietly.

She took a deep breath, and then quickly headed over toward the statue in the corner of the room, slipping a nearby wine glass into its hand and quietly escaping through the secret passage that opened up. It was a long route underground, but she had no other way to get out. All she could think about was Squall, and that thought alone compelled her to move quickly as she made her way through the sewer system under Deling City.

* * *

><p>When she finally came up, she was near the Presidential Residence and could see the train station in the distance. All she had to do was hurry across the street and climb on board. She didn't quite know where she was headed just yet, but she'd figure it out once she got out of here.<p>

"I can do this." she told herself, as she nodded her head and hurried toward the train station.

As she approached the boarding platforms, she remembered where she was: Deling City was on the Galbadian continent. It was the Galbadians whom were still hesitant to accept sorceresses – and the ones who had taken Squall from her.

Still…she couldn't let fear stop her. She was almost there. She just had to make it out of the city and she'd work out her next move once needed. It wasn't much of a plan, but she didn't care. It was good enough for her.

"All aboard for Timber!" an attendant hollered.

Rinoa perked up at those words. That was it! Timber. She knew Timber well and had friends back there. Real friends – the ones she knew would help her if she ever needed it. It had been a while since she was last there, but it was the best choice she had. No one there would care if she was a sorceress. She'd be safe there – giving her enough time to think of what to do next.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, a little nervous about what she was about to do – but, knowing it was the only way. She had to get out of here before her father noticed she was gone. With the position he held in this city, it would only be a matter of time before she was discovered and taken back home.

"I'll find you. I promise." she said to herself.

She looked ahead with a straight face and made her way toward the train for Timber.

* * *

><p>He struggled to stand - staggering, as he ran down the long street through the decimated city. There was no sign of life other than his own - and that of his pursuer. It felt like he'd been here forever, and without anything to prove him wrong...he really had no reason to believe otherwise. He kept running - gunblade in hand as he moved as fast as he could. He was tired, but he couldn't stop. As much as he wanted, this was truly a life or death situation. The slightest fault or hesitation could cost him dearly and he wasn't going to accept that. No matter what it took and how much longer, he'd make it; make it out of this cold, desolate nightmare and back home - only one thing on his mind as he hurried through the empty streets.<p> 


	10. A Brief Respite

**Parallel**

**A Brief Respite**

As she got off the train in Timber, Rinoa looked up at the sky with relief – taking a deep breath as she smiled. It felt good to be back in the friendly town. This had been where she met Squall for the first time and joined him and his friends on their mission; the place where it all started and another was just beginning.

She started making her way down to steps of the station, when she heard someone behind her.

"Rinoa?"

She jumped in surprise, and fear, at the voice as she quickly yanked her head around to see a familiar face.

"Watts!" she cheered, as she hugged him.

It had been so long since they'd last seen each other. For the past few years, Watts had been spending most, if not all, of his time in Timber while she had gone to Balamb. It was the most joyful reunion she'd had so far as of late.

They let go of each other and Rinoa looked around.

"Where's Zone?" she asked, a bit worried and surprised that they weren't together this time.

"No worries! Zone is fine! He's around here…" he replied, looking around.

He was silent for a moment as he appeared to scan the area.

Rinoa looked at him in question.

"…Somewhere." he mumbled.

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know exactly where he is, but I do know he's here – and he's fine!"

Rinoa felt a little uneasy, but she also trusted Watts and knew him and Zone. She brushed it off and smiled at him.

"How long has it been exactly?" she asked.

Watts looked at her in confusion and then quickly realized what she meant.

"Oh! Uh…," he mumbled, "I think about…three, maybe four years. It's been a while."

Rinoa felt bad upon hearing his words. She couldn't believe she'd actually pretty much ignored them this whole time. Squall's death had affected her a lot more than she dared to admit or accept at this point.

She held her hands behind her back and looked at the ground in shame.

"…Oh," she mumbled, "That long, huh?"

Watts looked at her in question and concern, lowering his head a little and leaning it towards her.

"Are you okay?"

She realized what she was doing. She couldn't let him see her like this. He'd always known her to be how everyone else had come to know her – happy, fun-loving, and rebellious, of course. To see her any other way would surely confuse Watts beyond that of everyone else. He had no idea what had happened over the past year and she didn't want to burden anyone else with such. She lifted her head and looked at him – smiling once again to hide her true feelings and thoughts on the matter.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to ignore you guys all this time."

She looked to the side for a moment.

"…I feel awful about that. You must think totally different of me now," she mumbled, "Not that I can blame you."

Watts shook his head in response. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Awful? No way! Not in a million years!" he argued.

She looked at him in surprise.

"You're our leader, Rinoa. It was Zone and I whom encouraged you to join Squall and his friends. To call you such and be mad about your absence would be ridiculous," he said, "You're always welcome here! I'm glad you're back!"

She was more than relieved, and a little shocked, by what he had said. She had been right - she really did have true friends: people she could rely on back in Timber. It was about time things started turning around.

"Watts…!" she said, her eyes almost tearing up.

Watts was a bit shocked by her reaction as he looked at her, causing Rinoa to realize what she was doing and she wiped her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that," she laughed a little, "I'm just a little emotional finally seeing you again."

Watts didn't reply as he kept staring at her in silence and confusion – a bit bewildered by this strange change in her. He didn't let on, but he knew something about her was different. He just didn't know why or what exactly.

Rinoa looked around again for a moment.

"So…shall we go find Zone?" she asked, smiling again.

"Oh!" Watts replied, jumping a little, "Uh…yes! Let's go!"

He started walking and Rinoa gladly followed him – admiring the sight of the once again quiet, peaceful town she'd fought with them to free years ago. It had finally, truly happened in the end – a fact that greatly pleased and satisfied her…for now anyway.

As they passed the nearest house, a woman came outside - her face lighting up when she saw Watts.

"There you are! We thought something had happened to you, Watts. What took you so long?"

Watts just bowed his head real quick.

"I'm sorry. There was an unexpected twist." he said.

The woman was a bit alarmed by his words as she turned her head towards Rinoa – immediately shocked as she finally noticed the sorceress standing before her.

She was practically speechless for a moment. Try as she might, she couldn't say anything for some reason. It was such a surprise to see Rinoa back in Timber. She hadn't heard a thing about or from her and for the longest time and had pretty much feared the worst. Now, to meet her again like this…it had been so unexpected.

"…Rinoa?" she asked, finally able to speak.

Rinoa didn't reply, just nodding her head and smiling lightly – that sweetness and innocence still radiant as always to the woman.

"I can't believe your back." she said, hugging Rinoa.

Rinoa just kept smiling, but a feeling of guilt and shame was rising up inside of her. They didn't know she was a sorceress now, and though she truly believed they'd still accept her…she was hesitant to say anything about it. What if, by some chance, she was wrong? Then what? They were still in Galbadia, after all. She had only come here because with friends around, she'd be safe even despite that factor. Still…she couldn't risk it.

The woman looked from her to Watts.

"Well, why don't you come inside? Zone is upstairs."

Rinoa perked up at her words.

"Zone?" she asked, happily.

The woman nodded and Rinoa hurried inside without another word.

"Hey! Rinoa!" Watts hollered, "Wait for me!"

The woman could only laugh as she followed them back inside.

* * *

><p>Zone was looking out the upstairs window when Rinoa quietly walked in behind him. She stared at his back in silence, unsure of what to say. He had always been so overprotective of her, thus surely would have been more than paranoid about her well-being all this time. She wasn't sure she could face him after so long. What would he say when he noticed her? How could she explain her long absence – seemingly having chosen to cut them out of her life? At least…that's how she felt he'd take it. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out how it would really go – just in case she was right.<p>

She hesitated to speak for a moment as she kept looking at him silently. He hadn't seemed to change in the past few years, but since she could only see his backside…she didn't feel she could completely assume such. She wanted to see his face; talk to him and get caught up for a bit before continuing on her way – but, she was still afraid to speak. What would he think when he saw her? Would he be angry? Happy? Sad? She wanted to know, but at the same time…she feared to know. It was conflicting. She felt like she was reuniting with her long-lost brother…although, really she figured it would probably be the other way around.

She tried to speak, but no words came out. She wanted to step forward and say his name, but the other part of her begged her to walk out before he noticed she was there. She couldn't do that though. Of all people, Zone surely had to have missed her most – and then, a thought came to mind: maybe that was what he was thinking about at this moment. As he stared out the window, he did appear deep in thought about something. She had to say something. It was ridiculous that she was afraid to face Zone – the one person whom had looked out for her long before she'd ever met Squall. To let this moment pass…she couldn't bear it.

She took a deep breath and finally managed to bring something out.

"…Zone?" she asked, quietly.

Zone froze at the sound of her voice and slowly turned his head around, immediately making eye contact with her as they stared at each other from across the room – Zone's eyes completely wide with shock and disbelief at seeing Rinoa before him.

"…Rinoa? Is it really you?" he asked, still hesitant to believe that she could really, finally be back.

Rinoa smiled lightly at him as she put her hands behind her back.

"Yes," she said, "I'm…happy to see you again."

Zone continued to stare at her, completely stunned for a moment, and then finally hurried over to her.

"Rinoa, I-I can't believe this!" he said, dropping to the floor before her, "Where have you been? Why haven't we heard from you? All this time…I thought something had happened to you."

He balled his fist a bit as the latter thought made him angry. Rinoa could sense the fear and anger behind his excitement and that sense of guilt and shame resurfaced for a moment.

Zone looked up at her and she thought he was going to cry as she saw his face. However, he kept cool and slowly stood up – barely taking his eyes off of her as he did so.

He studied her face - trying to be sure it was really her. She looked so real and not the slightest bit different. He wanted to reach out touch her face, but refrained. Though he hadn't seen her in so long…it wasn't right. He couldn't bring himself to do it, despite how badly he wanted to. He took a small step back as he looked away for a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Zone just nodded lightly in response.

"I'm fine. I've just…missed you. It's hard to imagine you're actually standing here before me after all of this time. It just seems so…unreal."

He laughed lightly, but Rinoa could sense his pain about the whole ordeal, only causing her regret to grow more. As she'd feared, this reunion was anything but entirely pleasant. Though it wasn't turning out exactly as she'd been worried about…it was close enough.

She lowered her head as she looked at the floor.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you guys out of my life all of this time," she mumbled, "I've been a terrible friend the last few years."

She closed her eyes for a moment as she kept staring at the floor.

"…I don't blame you for being uneasy around me. I'm probably like some total stranger to you now."

Zone couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never known Rinoa to think and say such things. Sure, it was unexpected for her to have suddenly shown up after all of this time and he had definitely felt a bit uneasy about it…but, he hadn't intended to make her feel unwelcome or uncomfortable in any way. It had all just caught him by complete surprise and he didn't quite know what to think yet.

As he looked at Rinoa, it was obvious to him that she had indeed changed. He didn't know what had happened, but it was weird seeing her like this. She didn't seem at all like herself right now - how he remembered her.

He walked up to her and slowly put one hand on her shoulder, his arm shaking a bit as he lifted it, but still managing to do so nonetheless.

"Hey…" he said, gently.

She lifted her head and looked at him closely. He had a smile on his face as he stared back at her the same way – perplexing her a bit, but also comforting.

"I've missed you," he said, "…We all have."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and nodded.

"Welcome back…Rinoa."

She smiled at his words as she quickly hugged him, relieved he, too, still welcomed her after all of this time.

"So, how've you been?" he asked, as they let go of each other.

Rinoa hesitated to speak. Only specific events came to mind, and not ones she was willing to reveal just yet. Since she'd left Timber with Squall and his friends a few years back, she'd been jailed, become a sorceress, been to the moon, been possessed, traveled through time, and defeated a terrifying, evil sorceress from the future – and not once returned since. Not to mention…she'd become deeply involved with Squall all within that time – and she couldn't bear to share such with Zone, unaware he already knew the latter.

She glanced back at him for a moment and saw his face. He looked at her in anticipation – but, also a troubled expression. He knew she was keeping something from him, but he couldn't even begin to guess what it could be. It was a weird feeling to not know something about Rinoa. They'd been friends for some time now, and suddenly she was keeping secrets from him? He tried not to let it get to him, but he couldn't help taking it to heart at least a little. She had certainly changed even a little over the past four years.

Rinoa had to cut the awkward tension filling the room and looked at Zone as she took a deep breath.

"Zone?" she mumbled.

He looked at her silently as he just tipped his head in question.

Rinoa looked back down at the floor as she kept speaking.

"You should know something. I-"

"Rinoa! Sir!" Watts said, coming into the room.

They turned to look at him.

"Come on downstairs! Everyone is waiting to talk to you!" he said.

Zone nodded and started walking toward the stairs when Rinoa stopped them.

"Wait! Please!" she begged.

They froze in their tracks and looked at her in unison – a clear look of intrigue and perplexity as they saw her face.

She sighed as she spoke, still hesitant to say it, but unable to keep it from them any longer.

"…There's something you should know."

* * *

><p>Zone, Watts, and the others all dropped into their seats and looked at her in shock and disbelief – completely startled by the unexpected news Rinoa had just shared with them.<p>

She sat at the table staring down at her lap silently. No one knew what to say after what they'd just heard.

"A sorceress?" Zone asked.

"Whoa! There's some big info, sir!" Watts said.

Zone yanked his head toward Watts and glared at him.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to tell everyone. You know how some Galbadians are when it comes to sorceresses!"

Watts shook his head quickly in response.

"No! No! No! Not at all, sir!" he replied, "I just meant it was big news. You know – huge and all! Completely unexpected, sir!"

Zone relaxed as he looked back at Rinoa – still sitting there in silence, probably regretting having told them and now fearing what might happen.

"When did this happen?" the woman asked.

Rinoa sighed.

"…Four years ago. Balamb Garden was attacked and my friends and I snuck into Galbadia Garden to challenge the sorceress. We intended to end it all then and there," she explained.

She lifted her head to look at them, noticing the intrigue on their faces as they waited impatiently for the rest of the story. She was actually rather amazed at their interest, but wasn't sure if it was good or bad just yet. Still…she continued talking as she recalled the whole event.

"We won the battle. But, you guys know the whole deal about what must happen for a sorceress to die in peace, right?" she said, looking at them.

Zone nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think. Don't they have to like…pass their powers on to someone else or something?"

Rinoa nodded in response.

"…Yes. Edea, the sorceress, ended up passing hers onto me. I was put into a coma, and when I awoke…I was a sorceress."

"Just like that?" Watts asked, a little skeptical that it could be so simple.

Rinoa nodded her head lightly.

"Yes. I've been one for the past four years." she admitted.

The woman was confused by this news.

"Wait. Isn't Edea still alive and living with that man, Cid? That's what I'd heard. How did you receive her powers in that case?" she asked.

Rinoa looked at her calmly.

"It's a long story. Edea wasn't really herself at that time, so due to such, it might explain how and why she's still alive today." she explained.

Her words baffled everyone in the room.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Zone asked.

Rinoa didn't really answer his question as she jumped ahead to the reason behind her "disappearance" from Timber.

"I didn't come back because I was afraid that people in Galbadia would find out and come after me. I hid away in Balamb, staying close to Squall and his friends."

She thought on her choice of words for a moment and rephrased it.

"…_Our_ friends."

She couldn't deny it. Though she was still a bit upset about how her friends had betrayed her, she still couldn't forget how well they'd come to know each other in their travels and how close they'd become. It still hurt to recall what they'd said and done to her earlier that day, but nevertheless, in the end…they had all been there for each other – and she hoped, somehow…that could still be the case.

Zone and the others were quiet for a moment, trying to be careful about their next words as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So…what are you doing here now?" he asked.

Rinoa tried to keep a straight face as she opened her mouth to explain to them. At first, nothing came out. It still hurt to even imagine Squall being dead, whether he really was or not. Her voice nearly cracked again as she slowly brought out the words.

"I'm…looking for somebody. I don't know where he is exactly, but I'm going to find him," she explained, "I came to Timber so I might have a chance to sort things out and decide where to go next. Right now…the right path is unclear to me."

She looked at them.

"But, I _have_ to find him," she said, "I won't rest until I do! I just need your help."

The woman was confused by what she could have meant. How could they help her with so little information- especially when they didn't know who this "he" was?

"How?" she asked.

"I just-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Rinoa jumped out her seat - her heart beating faster. It was just like at her father's house, but this seemed different somehow - she had a strong sense that she shouldn't be down here right now.

"Who is it?" the woman asked, approaching the door cautiously.

"We're from Deling City," a voice answered.

Rinoa backed up towards the stairs a little as she cupped her hand to her chest.

"_Oh, no…"_ she thought, as she felt her stomach drop.

Everyone in the room glanced back at Rinoa in great worry.

"Orders from General Caraway. We have reason to believe the sorceress, Rinoa, may be hiding out here. He has requested we retrieve her and return her to him at once." the officer said.

Rinoa panicked. She didn't know what to do. She just knew she had to get out of here. It was happening just as she'd feared. If she stayed here any longer, surely they'd find her and any chance of finding Squall would be gone for good. She had to leave…if only she knew how.

Zone and the woman's daughter quickly and quietly approached Rinoa.

"Upstairs. Hurry!" the daughter ordered.

Zone took her upstairs and settled her down in the room they'd been in before.

"Zone!" Rinoa said, worriedly.

He looked at her as a smile crossed his face.

"It'll be fine. They're not after us and you'll be safe up here. Remember four years ago?"

Rinoa looked at him closely and then relaxed, nodding her head as she realized he was right. She could trust them. She had just told them all she was a sorceress and they still hadn't given her up – instead, helping to hide her until it was safe again.

"I'll be right back." he said, as he hurried downstairs.

Rinoa sat quietly on the floor, waiting patiently as her heart kept racing a little. She knew she was alright with them, but the fear of being caught somehow still worried her greatly. Looking toward the window, she snuck over to the other side of the room out of sight from anyone whom might find a way to look in. She might just be paranoid, but she couldn't risk it.

She shifted a bit in her spot and her leg brushed against a magazine.

"Hm?" she asked, looking at it.

She picked it up and found it to be a copy of an old edition of "Timber Maniacs" – the very magazine that they had read articles about Laguna Loire's travels from. She thought for a moment: about Laguna, how they'd each seen through the eyes of him and his friends' lives and learned more about him, and life before they'd each been born - the time of the Sorceress War, where people had fought to try and come up with a way to get rid of Adel somehow while she searched for an appropriate successor to her powers. All of it had been learned from Laguna's perspective…and that had only been possible due to Ellone – the girl with the unique ability to send people's consciousness back in time and experience the lives of anyone she chose.

It was at this moment that a thought came to mind. That was it! How could she not have thought of it before? Ellone. All she had to do was find Ellone and maybe she could lead her to Squall somehow. The two of them had seemed to have a special connection that no one else did. It was worth a shot – and right now…her only shot.

"…I have to get Esthar." she said to herself.

She slowly stood up and snuck over to the top of the stairs when she heard the front door barge open.

"HEY! I told you there's no one in here! You're wasting your time! Get out of my house!" the woman hollered.

Rinoa panicked again as she saw the silhouette of one officer approaching the stairs.

"Oh, no!" she said softly, as her heart raced even faster this time.

She looked around the room frantically and hurried over to the window. It was the only option for escape she had. She quietly slid it open, listening closely as she heard someone start to come up the stairs. She turned around and backed out of the window, carefully, but quickly. As she stepped onto the small ledge outside, she slowly looked down behind her at the alley below – her stomach immediately dropping again at the long fall she faced should she lose her grip.

She looked back toward the window, hearing the officer come closer as she still stood on the ledge. She tried to think. How could she possibly get out of here? Where could she go to now? There were no other platforms to step on and make her way down. She began to feel this might really be it for her. All of that effort and progress so far, just for it to end just like that.

She could hear the officer coming closer as he made his way toward the room she was in. She had to act now. Any longer, and it was all over for her. No one, not even her father, was going to keep her from achieving what she'd set out to do. She was going to find Squall no matter what it took and what she risked doing so. It wasn't over until that happened.

She took one last look down below as she closed her eyes, realizing there was no other choice if she had any hope of escaping.

"I'll be okay. Thank you." she said, softly, as she smiled.

With that, she let go of the ledge just as the officer opened the door to the room.

"Hm…" he mumbled, scanning the area as he walked around the bedroom.

There was no sign of Rinoa whatsoever. The only thing that could be found was the copy of Timber Maniacs - and a page opened to an article of Squall, Rinoa, and their friends, after the defeat of Ultimecia.


	11. Turning Point

**Parallel**

**Turning Point**

Rinoa got off the train in Balamb - narrowly escaping the Galbadian forces that sought her out in Timber. She slowly walked out of the station as she looked around. She felt the same sense of security she'd felt upon first arriving in Timber – but, even more so here. She'd spent the last four years in Balamb, and though she hated to bring herself back to where it had all began when she was trying to move forward…it was necessary. Besides, she still had to figure out a way to get to Esthar anyway. Timber hadn't really offered her the opportunity she'd expected.

She lowered her head as she remembered something with that thought in mind.

"I hope you guys are alright," she said quietly, remembering her friends in Timber, "I'm really sorry."

She felt guilty for having gotten them caught in the middle of things. Now, she had to deal with finding Squall while eluding pursuers. Things were really going to be harder now, she could feel it – but, she wasn't going to give up just the same. Somewhere, Squall waited for her - and she was going to get to him no matter what or how long it took. He had always been there for her, and now…it was her turn to do the same for him.

She took a breath as she thought for a moment, still looking around from her spot.

"What next?" she asked herself.

She started walking forward - hoping something would come to mind. Though she'd figured out where she had to go, she'd never taken the time to realize that she had no way to get there: no airship, no car…nothing. They had fixed the bridge connecting Galbadia and Esthar a couple years ago, but that was far too long a walk. It would take her days to get there, and besides…that would require going back to Timber. She immediately had to scratch that option.

She sighed, as she began to get a little distraught over this. She felt so close, and still so far from finding Squall. If only Quistis and the others had believed her, she just felt she wouldn't be in this mess. They could have taken her to Esthar and gone back to their posts while she went on her way. Why had that been so hard? Still…she couldn't completely blame them. She was the one whom had chosen to go on this quest. It had started off simple enough - but now, with how things were turning out, she wondered if she could keep doing it alone. She wasn't contemplating giving up…but, she still didn't know exactly how far she could get before she really hit a dead end. After all, she had no truly reliable way to get around and nothing to go by. All she could count on was small hints she'd managed to find so far - the biggest being the dream that had ignited all of this. Unfortunately, though…no more of those had occurred since, and now she was left with nothing but the strong sense that she had to find Ellone. It was her only chance – but, it still wasn't much to work with. She had no idea how or where to find her. The only thing that made her believe Esthar was the answer, was that Ellone trusted Laguna to keep her safe…and Laguna lived in Esthar as president.

However, she had to keep one thing in mind: since the defeat of Ultimecia, most of the world had relinquished their fear of sorceresses, so Ellone would have no reason to hide anymore. She'd actually be safer in Esthar than in the other possible location: Winhill, which lay at the edge of the Galbadian continent. Ellone wasn't a sorceress, but just as a precaution…she'd probably stay away from the Galbadian continent altogether.

Rinoa trekked over to a nearby bench and dropped her head again, staring down at her lap. All of these thoughts made her fear what she may have brought on the peaceful, quiet locations of Galbadia. It was a terrible thought: what if, after her escape to Timber, the Galbadians, in their ever rising determination to find her, were now spreading out across the whole continent – again invading homes and every possible area she could hide? She'd never thought of that until now – and it pained her upon seeing this possibility. How many may possibly suffer all because of the fear of a few paranoid and unforgiving soldiers? It felt like the Sorceress War all over again – only this time it was Galbadia…and it was all just to capture her. What would happen if they did, was something she couldn't even dare to think about. The endless possibilities made her shiver in fear.

"_No! That can't happen!" _she thought, as she shook her head, _"There are SeeDs all over. They'll be fine…right?"_

She looked up as she glanced around from her seat once again – imagining, albeit it fearfully, Balamb being under Galbadian invasion once again. It was hard enough the first time four years ago.

She lowered her head again.

"_Don't worry. I won't let that happen!"_ she thought again, _"So, please…forgive me."_

She lifted her head one last time.

"I just need a plan. Something." she mumbled, as she scanned the area for the third time.

Suddenly, an idea came to her and her eyes got wide. Of course! How could it have taken so long to come to her?

"That's it!" she cheered, jumping up from her seat.

She quickly ran down the street without a second thought, passing the hotel as she rounded the corner on her way to the docks.

When they were finally in sight, she saw a boat docked – much to her delight.

"Yes!" she said, happily.

She nodded her head as she smiled.

"I'm on my way, Squall."

She made her way toward the boat when she noticed it was leaving.

"Huh?" she asked, as her eyes widened again, "No!"

She started running in hopes of making it in time. She didn't have to know the owner of the boat - they just had to be willing to give her a ride to FH. From there, she could take one last train to Esthar since the bridge was useable again.

She ran as fast as she could while the boat started getting further and further. She had to make it. If she could get to the docks in time, she could call to the owner and come aboard. It was the only option she had to get there.

"WAIT! STOP!" she shouted.

The driver of the boat kept pulling away as the sound of the motor drowned out her desperate call.

Rinoa noticed he wasn't even slowing down as she ran faster, shouting louder to try and get his attention - even waving her arms in hopes of increasing the chances.

"HEY!"

She approached the end of the docks as she came to a stop, standing in silence and near tears as she watched it leave. What now? How could she get to FH without any means of transportation? Her only remaining option was now sailing away into the horizon. She had been so close and it had still just slipped away from her. Now, she really was stuck. A boat had been her only other choice, and now…it was no longer.

She was mad when she thought of how close she had come to making it. If she had only gotten here a few minutes before, she'd be on her way to FH; on her way to Squall. He was all she could think about – even more so as she got closer to him, or felt like she was. She didn't want this to be the end, but still…she really had to wonder this time. Without any other plans, what else could she think?

She sighed as she turned around, slowly making her way back into town when she heard a voice holler in the distance.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She yanked her head up and looked ahead to see a couple of townspeople shouting at three Galbadian officials. She was shocked at the sight as she started backing up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said quietly, staring ahead in fear at the men coming her way.

She had to hide quickly. It was mere seconds before they'd finally spot her. She looked around frantically, trying not to move too much, as she looked for a place to take cover – but, there was nowhere she could go.

"This can't be happening!" she said to herself, "Why now? How?"

She glanced in their direction again as she finally heard what she'd expected.

"THERE SHE IS!" one official shouted.

Her eyes went wider than ever at those horrifying words. This couldn't be it. She hadn't just barely escaped them to be caught so easily and quickly a couple hours later – especially in Balamb. She had been safe all these years. How could they have found her now?

They hurried towards her as she still tried to think of some way to get out in time – but, what? She was a sitting duck – closer to death the longer she lingered. Her heart raced. This truly felt like the end to her. She had to think. There had to be something to get her out of this predicament.

Then, she quickly looked down at the water. It was really the only option she had. There was a thin chance and the risk was actually even bigger than standing there…but, it was all she really had. Why couldn't that boat have just waited a bit longer?

The Galbadians got closer every second. Any moment they'd catch her, and who could say what would really happen. If Squall was here, he'd know what to do. She could only imagine what he'd think right now – her standing there like an idiot as her fate was being sealed. She glanced at the water again. She didn't want to do it, but what other choice did she have? It was a very long swim to FH – but, wasn't that better than being taken back to Galbadia to have who-knows-what happen to her? There would be no one to save her this time - and that thought was the scariest of all things rushing through her head.

As she stood there anxiously, she heard a familiar voice – _too_ familiar.

"_Come on! What's it going to be? You're not seriously going to give up having come this far already, are you? After everything you've been through to prove to everyone that you're not crazy?"_ Squall's voice echoed in her head.

Rinoa was completely flustered by this phenomenon of sorts. It was like that dream she'd had the previous night. It had seemed like he was actually speaking to her in her head. Was it really happening? Or, had she just imagined it?

"Squall?" she asked.

She looked as the Galbadians were only a few steps away.

"_Come on! What are you doing?"_ Squall's voice echoed again.

Rinoa was still hesitant to actually move. She didn't want to be caught: it had been her worst fear since she became a sorceress. Still though…diving into the ocean? She really didn't know which the dumber thing to do was.

She shook her head as she stared at the water.

"No, I…I can't. I can't do it." she said, backing up a little.

She glanced from the water to the Galbadians in a panic. The choice she made was truly life or death. Squall was right: was she really going to sacrifice all she'd done up to now just like that? What about him? What about everything she'd said about how she was going to find him? What about them? This could be her last chance to get him back – and she was really risking it all when it was such a simple choice? _Now_? Even she couldn't believe what she was doing.

She stood in petrification as she grabbed both of her arms - panic and fear greatly overtaking her as her fate seemed all too obvious now.

"Squall, I…" she mumbled, closing her eyes tight as she dropped her head.

"_DAMMIT, RINOA!"_ Squall's voice hollered.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She shook off her fear as she reached a decision. Glancing back toward the Galbadians, who were now mere seconds from her, she headed toward the edge of the docks – the vast, deep, blue water expanding rapidly before her as she relinquished all fear - only one thing on her mind as her feet left the ledge.

***Author's Note* - I know, I know, my updates are VERY, very slow right now. I'm just so busy lately that I don't really find time to write and I hate that. Hopefully, I can get back to writing more often again before too much longer.** **I'll try to be faster like before, but I can't make any promises.**


	12. Fear Unmatched

**Parallel**

**Fear Unmatched**

It angered her to think about the whole event. What had she been thinking; been doing? If she had thought faster and smarter, she'd still be on her way to Esthar, to Squall; if only she hadn't hesitated. She still couldn't imagine what had caused her to become so full of fear. Moments before that, she'd been willing to hop on board a boat with a total stranger just to get to him - yet for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to go forward when it really mattered. What went wrong? Why? She could only wonder as she sat on the cold, hard bench in her cell, arms folded and crossed on her lap as she hung her head…just waiting for what would happen to her next. The many possible outcomes of this weighed down on her as none were even remotely pleasant to think about. It was just so fitting. Whatever happened to her now, she deserved it – at least, that was what she thought.

"…I'm sorry," she said softly, near tears again, "Please, forgive me. Please?"

She sniffled a bit as she talked to herself, but managed to hold back any real tears.

"_What was I thinking?_" she thought, _"I was right there. I only had to do one thing – one small, simple thing and I couldn't."_

She dropped her head lower as she put her hands in her hair.

"Why?" she asked herself, "Why couldn't I do it? What is _wrong_ with me?"

It killed her to think of how close she had been – and knowing that, still chose to let fear win her over and it had cost her everything she'd accomplished so far. Her worst fear had now been recognized: she was in the hands of the Galbadian faction with her fate at their disposal. It was like when she had been held in the Sorceress Memorial in Esthar four years ago, but at least Squall had been there to save her. This time, there was no one and her captors were far less lenient...if one could even call them that. She didn't know what to do for sure now. Things really looked like the end at this point and all she could now was wait; hoping - but, all the while knowing how futile that was. There was no one around to get her out of this. She had gotten herself into it in the first place when she had chosen cowardice over the courage she'd had until then. She only had herself to blame, so it wasn't like she _should_ expect anyone to save her.

"Squall…" she mumbled, "I let you down. I let myself down."

She fell out of her seat and dropped onto all fours on the floor as she finally cried.

"How can I get out of here? Give me another chance, please. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

She sat on the floor as she kept crying when she suddenly felt a bit of a rumble.

"What?" she asked, looking around in a bit of worry and confusion.

It felt like her cell was being lifted and she could feel it rising into the air. She knew right then what was going on. It was exactly what had happened with Squall a few years ago when he was imprisoned in the same kind of cell after nearly being killed by the Sorceress. Now, it was happening to her – and she figured she knew what came next. Once they stopped…it would finally come to an end. She feared what they'd do to her as the thoughts again rose to the front of her mind. Esthar would have just imprisoned her and rendered her powers useless until she'd been freed – if they'd ever chosen to do such a thing. However, with Galbadia and how much they feared and hated sorceresses even to this day, the circumstances were far different and the measures more extreme. Fear could make one do anything – and that very thought was what scared her the most as her heart nearly stopped the closer she got to the top.

"_This is it. This is really it," _she thought.

She dropped her head again as she slowly sat up a little, her eyes red from the tears as she stared at the floor in shame and fear - goosebumps covering her body at the thought of what lay ahead. She accepted it to a degree…but, it didn't mean she wasn't still afraid. She still hoped she could somehow get out, but that would be nothing short of a miracle. After all…who was there that could help her anyway? No one knew where she was or why.

"I suppose the good news is…if you really are dead…I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought," she mumbled, "If you're not…"

She closed her eyes as she said her next words.

"…Then, I guess this is goodbye."

It greatly pained her, in the least, to say such a thing. She didn't want it to really be the end. She couldn't believe it could actually be. Still, even she wasn't naïve enough to believe this situation could be so easily changed or not even be what she thought it was. Some things were just certain – and this was definitely no exception.

Finally, her cell stopped moving and she looked up at the ceiling – a slight gasp emerging from her mouth as she heard two faint voices coming closer. Just beyond those strong, steel doors, her fate awaited her. Once they opened…nothing stood in the way of meeting it. This moment had always just been a thought; a dream or fear bottled deep inside of her. But now, it being imminent – this fear had taken on a whole new meaning and level. She prayed those doors wouldn't open; that she would finally wake up to find it had all somehow been a horrible dream. It was her only hope as unlikely as it seemed - but, what else did she have to hold to?

She cupped her hand to her heart as she stared at the door - the footsteps becoming clearer as they got closer. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't accept what was coming. This wasn't the end. It wasn't over. She couldn't let it come to this. She wasn't going to lose Squall again.

"No. I don't want it to end like this. Not here. Not now," she said to herself, "Someone. Please, help me. Please."

She backed against the bench in the cell as she cowered in fear of the next few seconds. She heard the voices at the door and the sound of the code input to open it and take her to her imminent doom. She started to cry again, albeit softly, as a couple tears ran down her cheek – both eyes widened and glued to the door as she could feel this was finally, truly the end of the line.

"Squall!" she squealed, ducking her head between her knees.

At that moment, something else happened that she couldn't entirely explain. It wasn't like those times seemingly involving Squall, but it was somewhat similar. It confused her, but she also thought she felt a slight sense of hope – that maybe it really wasn't over just yet after all.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a guard shouted.

She lifted her head quickly and looked at the door.

"Just crashing the party!" another voice said, smugly.

Rinoa gasped at the sound of the voice. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite grasp who it could be.

"Huh?" she asked, slowly crawling toward the door.

She leaned her ear on the door in hopes of hearing a little better. It was a long shot really, but she figured she'd try. She knew that voice and it really bugged her that she couldn't figure out who it was.

"This is none of your business. Leave immediately! Civilians are not allowed within this vicinity," a guard said.

She heard a scoff from the third party and what sounded like gun preparing to fire - she just didn't know whom from. She put her hand to her mouth in fear of what she might hear next – still listening out of sheer curiosity to see if her hopes really weren't in vain.

"Block the doors! Apprehend the intruder!" the guard ordered.

Rinoa listened as she heard the sound of someone, or two, positioning themselves in front of her cell door. This was scary and confusing at the same time. What was going on out there? Who was it whom had suddenly come out of nowhere?

"Zell? Irvine?" she asked herself, slowly rising to her feet as she shifted her hands on the door.

She thought of something else, too, but it just seemed so unlikely. She could hear the voice better than before, but it didn't sound like him really. Still though…even if she was just desperate to see him again, she had to wonder and hope that it could still be true - that somehow, he'd found her again…however long it had taken him.

"Squall?" she asked, excitedly.

She immediately began searching for any way out – no matter how slim of a chance there was of that happening. She couldn't stand not knowing. If it really was him out there, she had to see him. It was all she'd wanted since this whole thing began last year when everyone had been so convinced he was gone – everyone, but her. She couldn't be sure it was him, but she had to know. She had to take this chance and find out for herself.

"Squall! I'm coming!" she said, loudly.

Right then, she heard some kind of struggle occurring beyond the steel doors and listened in fear as the sound of guns filled the air – rendering the sound of anymore voices from being heard completely useless.

She backed away from the door in terror at what was going on out there. She feared for herself – and especially for Squall. Could he really take on all of those guards out there by himself? However, she had to cut that thought off right there. What was she thinking? This was Squall. If he could handle powerful sorceresses, near-death experiences, and strange monsters of all sorts…he could certainly handle a few Galbadians. She had nothing to worry about. Still though…the fear lingered.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes had passed, the noise suddenly died down and Rinoa rose to her feet slowly, both hands cupped over her mouth as she stared at the door in terror. She didn't hear anything at first and thought there was no one left out there – not even Squall. He may really be dead for sure this time, or so she feared. She couldn't bear the thought of what horrible and grim reality awaited her when she was finally taken out of the cell.<p>

Her stomach dropped as she heard footsteps and once again, the sound of the code being entered to open the door emerged from the device just outside. She stood completely petrified as she could only imagine who would set foot before her in mere moments.

"…Squall?" she asked, worriedly, still cupping her mouth as her eyes watered from fear.

The person to walk through that door held her fate – and she was terrified at whom it may be. What were the chances she'd like who she saw once they opened?

Finally, she heard what sounded like something unlocking and the door slowly opened. She immediately turned her head and covered her eyes as she heard someone walk in toward her. She cried again from the complete state of terror that overcame her, when she heard the person speak, the voice much too clear now and finally allowing her to realize whom her mysterious rescuer was.

"Rinoa. Let's go."

She slowly lowered her arms down to her side and turned her head forward to see a familiar figure before her, the sight of that person shocking her more than anything else she'd experienced so far. Of all people, he really was the last one she'd expected to see during a situation like this as she stared in complete surprise, nearly speechless.

"You," she said, "What _are_ you doing here?"


	13. Trust

**Parallel**

**Trust**

Rinoa kept staring at the person before her in complete shock.

"…Seifer," she said, quietly.

She felt a conflicting feeling of joy and concern upon seeing him. She was thankful he had saved her, however that had worked out, but she just couldn't understand why. Out of everyone whom could be standing here in front of her right now…how was it him? It didn't make sense. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see him – she'd have been glad to see _anybody_ get her out of this place. It was just that it was Seifer – the very person whom she had, at one point, fallen in love with years ago before meeting Squall. Then, fast forward a year - and he was the same person whom they'd found themselves constantly clashing with along their way to defeat the sorceress. After all of that…could she really trust him here and now when it mattered most?

She looked at him closely as they continued to stand in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, cupping her hand to her heart again as she looked at the floor. She was afraid to look at him. She didn't completely feel comfortable around him right now after all that had gone on just a few years back.

Seifer didn't directly respond to her question – just hurrying her along again to get out of here.

"Come on. We have to go. Now!" he said.

Rinoa was a bit hesitant as she glanced at him. It was a good enough glance to catch the expression on his face – letting her know she would have to put her fears and doubts aside at least long enough to get out of here. She had hoped and prayed for a way out of this mess…and she'd have to take whatever came to do just that.

She nodded lightly in understanding as she continued staring at the floor for a moment.

"_I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to do. As long as the road ends with you…I'll do whatever it takes," _she thought._  
><em>

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"…_I'm going with him."_

She looked at Seifer and nodded as they both hurried out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>When they got outside the door, Rinoa couldn't help but ask. It was all just too strange, and fortunate, to just disregard.<p>

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Seifer stopped moving and glanced at her, dropping his head a little - though in shame or nervousness, she couldn't tell.

"…I just did what I wanted." he mumbled.

Rinoa was confused greatly by his words. What in the world did he mean by _that_?

His words brought another thought and question to her mind. She felt a bit embarrassed and nervous about asking such a thing – but, she just wanted to know. She was just afraid he, too, would label her "crazy" for such a thought.

"…Did Squall…send you?" she asked, softly, her head dropped again.

Seifer looked at her in question and confusion by her words. He then raised his gunblade to his face vertically as he looked at her with a straight face.

"…Squall's dead, Rinoa."

She sighed at his words – not even lifting her head slightly to look at him again.

"Come on. We have to hurry!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the prison.

When he touched her hand, Rinoa remembered the time they'd spent together the summer before she'd met Squall. It all just seemed like a dream now - like it had never really happened. That thought struck her oddly, and harshly. Maybe it was because she was that hesitant to go with him? The fear of something going wrong again, especially with Seifer, was hard to deal with. She had to wonder just how much she could trust him. She didn't even know why or how he was here – or, where they were going.

"…_Seifer…"_

It was all she could think as they ran through the prison. She wanted to believe him; wanted to trust him as she had upon first meeting each other, but it was just so hard. She couldn't forget the past so easily - try as she might.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the eighth floor, Rinoa released her hand from Seifer's as she pulled back. Seifer looked back at her in shock as she stood there, seemingly upset about something.<p>

"Rinoa…?" he asked.

She could only sigh as she closed her eyes – taking a deep breath before speaking, whilst avoiding eye contact with him.

"Seifer," she mumbled, "I can't do this."

He was completely astounded, and confused, by her words as he looked at her in perplexity.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't go with you. Not like this," she answered.

She lifted her head to look at him directly.

"…Not until you tell me why you're here. It's not that I'm not grateful, I am," she said, "I just…"

She went silent for a moment – staring at the floor again as he looked at her in anxiety and anticipation.

"…I need to know I can trust you," she said.

Seifer looked away in shame. He understood why she was saying this and feeling how she did. How could he blame her? It was only four years ago, but nevertheless…it had happened. Besides…it wasn't like she was the only one whom viewed him differently now. He'd just expected, and hoped, that she'd be more forgiving. After all…it was Rinoa. He thought that'd have been enough.

He looked back at her with a clear look of regret on his face. She could tell he knew what she was thinking and could see he struggled with something. Really, after what had happened…she couldn't actually believe Seifer had a conscience. Yet, here he was…the guilt finally getting to him after all of this time. As wrong as it felt to her, she was honestly relieved that he felt such a way. Not only because she believed he should, but also because it allowed her to catch a glimpse of how he used to be – the Seifer she had known prior to those events; before she had ever even met Squall and his friends, and set off on the mission to defeat the sorceress. It was like reliving the past. For this brief moment…she _was_ happy to see him.

"…I'm sorry…Rinoa," he said, as he glanced down at the floor, "I understand. I don't blame you for being so cautious around me; for not trusting me - or finding me untrustworthy."

He looked back at her with a straight face.

"I've done some pretty unforgivable things, I know," he admitted, "I wish I could take it all back. I really do."

She looked at him in concern and compassion as he spoke.

He tried to find a way to keep things brief. There was so much to say, but there was no time. He still had yet to really save her, after all.

He looked back at her as he nodded – a smirk forming on his face, but this time…it wasn't one that hinted at dark intentions. This was just his usual way of "smiling". It was genuine. She knew she could trust him from that moment.

"Let me use this opportunity as my start for making amends to you," he said, "Please, Rinoa. Just give me another chance. Let me prove to you I'm not who I was four years ago."

Rinoa smiled at his words.

"Seifer," she said, softly, as she stepped towards him.

At that moment, however, they heard a voice shout across the area.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a guard shouted.

Rinoa and Seifer yanked their heads in the direction of the voice as a group of guards came rushing down the stairs.

"Do whatever it takes to catch him! Do _not_ let the sorceress escape!" an official ordered.

Rinoa had a look of sheer terror on her face once again as the guards hurried toward them.

Seifer pulled her behind him as he glared at the oncoming guards.

"Rinoa, just run! Keep going down. The exit is at the bottom," he said.

"But, Seifer…" she replied.

"Just go!" he ordered, bracing himself for another fight.

Rinoa backed away as she stared at Seifer in a blend of fear and sorrow. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to sacrifice himself just so she could get away?

She looked at the guards – their frantic running and the clear intense look in their eyes only allowing her to fully recall exactly how much they hated sorceresses – hated _her_. She'd never felt like such an outcast before – or ever, for that matter. She was used to people disagreeing with her, but hate was a new one. She couldn't imagine what she had done wrong to make them so fearful when it came to sorceresses. She was a good one after all. Couldn't they believe that good and evil existed even in every kind of person? Only two sorceresses that she could recall had ever been evil…and both were long dead now. What was there to still be so afraid of?

This thought did it for her. Her hand shook as she grabbed her pendant tightly - another memory of Squall coming to her mind as she looked towards Seifer again – the guards rushing at him ruthlessly as he stood ready to take them on, even if it cost him his life. This moment was far too familiar to her. She couldn't forget it. Every detail was fresh on her mind as the horrible scene played out before her in full. She couldn't take it. She had run last time, but now she had a second chance. She could make things right. She knew nothing but courage until it really came down and that pulled at her greatly. She was sick of choosing cowardice when it mattered most. She wasn't going to lose another friend - especially under the same circumstances. It was now or never. It was time to take control in her life for once in the past four years.

She glared ahead at the guards as she ran back to Seifer's side – Blaster Edge in hand as they stood ready together.

"Rinoa?" Seifer asked, surprised, and a bit angry, at her still being here, "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"No!" she argued, "I'm not leaving you behind! I have to make amends, too."

Seifer was dumbfounded by her words, but there was no time to speak any further as the guards rapidly approached. Seifer braced himself again as Rinoa stood ready beside him. It had been a while since she'd fought, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She'd played the role of the helpless damsel for far too long.

"_This is for you, Squall. I'm not backing down anymore," _she thought.

She stared the guards down as they were now only a few feet away.

"_Wait for me. It's not over yet."_

She braced herself for the fight just mere moments away as she stood next to Seifer. She had found new confidence, but she attributed some of that to him being there.

The next few seconds were crucial as the guards came at them relentlessly at once. Her heart beat rapidly at the horde rushing them without hesitation. It gave her a bit of a rush, but she tried to ignore any lingering fear. She couldn't let anything stop her. This was where it ended. She wasn't going down or giving up so easily. If they wanted to take her down….then they'd have to fight to do it. She was through running away from something that was never going to stop as long as she allowed fear to control her life.

She made eye contact with one of the guards as they finally reached them and the fight began.

"RINOA!" Seifer yelled.


	14. A New Ally

**Parallel**

** A New Ally **

He grunted as he hit the ground hard - the impact sending him rolling backward as he landed.

He slowly rose to his feet – glaring ahead at his adversary across the great distance between them. The dark, empty sky seemed to stretch for miles across the endless landscape in the desolate, lonely world. He was tired, but he couldn't give up – not yet. As long as he drew breath, he could still fight…and that was exactly what he was going to do. He'd been lost in this battle for what had now felt like ages. Since it all began, he had been seeking a way out; a way home back to the world he knew – never really understanding how he'd arrived here in the first place. He didn't know how long he'd been gone, but he'd do whatever it took to make it back there – back to the world he once called home that had since forgotten him…or, so it might as well have.

As he caught his breath, bracing to continue his fight, the usual thought came to mind – the one that had always been his driving force: what had compelled him to keep going; fighting until he found the way out – out of this undying and ruthless struggle. Her face – it was clear as ever. Though it killed him not to be able to recall her name – he still remembered her, at least. She was waiting – waiting for him to come home and come back to her. He couldn't let her down. He wasn't going to.

"…Fine." he grumbled, staring ahead again, "We'll do this your way."

He closed his eyes only for a moment before a great beast appeared behind him – its loud roar piercing the skies as its wings spread around Squall. It appeared to be some kind of monstrous lion as it prepared to fight alongside him.

"Griever!" he said, loudly, as he threw his sword-wielding arm to the side.

The lion proudly and ferociously dashed forward as Squall jumped aboard its back – both racing toward their adversary in anger. This fight had carried on long enough by now.

The great lion approached a deck and leapt over it with ease as the two flew through the air – staring ahead at the foe before them as they rapidly approached from the air and Squall revealed another trick of his.

"Lionheart!" he said, a bit gruffly.

His gunblade immediately took on a whole new appearance – a thick, black hilt with what appeared to be a single, silver wing at the top end – and emerging from it…a big, thick, light-blue blade that practically glowed with a strange light.

He immediately threw the sword out to the side again as a strange aura of sorts appeared around him – his foe showing no fear as the duo came down toward him at great speed.

At the last minute, Squall jumped off Griever's back and lifted his sword into the air – a fierce look on his face as he flipped and came down on top of the mysterious foe, yelling loudly and in anger as the unending battle continued.

* * *

><p>Rinoa jumped back to avoid one of the officials as she and Seifer kept fighting. It was nearing the end of their battle, but it was getting harder for her to keep up. She still wasn't quite used to fighting, especially having practically quit altogether upon Ultimecia's defeat – and Squall's death, and it was beginning to finally take its toll in this fight.<p>

As she made another blow with her Blaster Edge, she felt someone coming up behind her and quickly turned around to see two guards teaming up on her – coming at her quickly with no time to react as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"RINOA!" Seifer yelled.

He immediately came down in front of her and knocked them back with a hard swing of his gunblade – a look of sheer pride and confidence on his face as he smirked, and the battle finally ended.

Rinoa looked at him in surprise. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to thank him, but she still found it hard to bring out such words. He hadn't quite proven anything just yet – or, so she felt. She needed more proof he wasn't just all talk - and saving her life, even_ twice_, still wasn't quite enough. After all, without knowing his true intentions…how could she be sure this wasn't all just another act?

Seifer turned around to look at her as she stood up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Rinoa nodded lightly in response.

"…I'm fine."

She stood silently for a moment as she looked at the floor. She wanted to say it, but it was just too hard to bring it out. He still had a lot to make up for after all he'd done and it wasn't going to be that easy to forget…or forgive. As much as it pained her to think in this way…she just couldn't let it go.

Seifer could tell she was struggling with something as he looked at her in anticipation. It was like he knew what she was thinking, but wondered why she hadn't said it. It was indeed an awkward moment – even for him.

Rinoa shook her head lightly as she took a deep breath and Seifer closed his eyes for a moment in understanding.

"…Come on. We still have to get out of here." he said.

Rinoa nodded in response. As they started walking, they heard an alarm echo through the prison.

"_Intruder alert! Hostile units in flight!"_

Rinoa and Seifer looked around frantically as panic overtook the young sorceress once more.

"Oh, no…" she said, as she thought she felt her heart stop momentarily.

"Should have seen _that_ coming," Seifer scoffed.

He looked toward the stairs.

"Change of plan. We'll have to go up." he said.

Rinoa looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? They're coming from that direction. We have to go down. That's what you said earlier." she argued.

Seifer grumbled a little.

"I know what I said, but we don't have time. I have to get you out of here – and the fastest way to do that is going up." he stated.

He started to move when Rinoa held back.

"No," she said, nearly crying again, "I can't. They're going to kill us if we go that way, Seifer. I can't stand to lose someone else that way!"

She thought back on that moment with Squall while they were fleeing Galbadia. It was practically the same thing all over again – and the first time…it hadn't ended so well. She couldn't stand the thought of the same thing happening once more. She may not have completely trusted Seifer just yet…but, she still wasn't willing for him to die – suffering the same fate Squall had.

"Rinoa, they'll try that no matter which way we go," he said, "But, we have the best chance of getting out of here going up. There are less floors to cover."

Rinoa shook her head as she crossed her arms along her stomach and leaned over as if she were going to be sick. All she ever knew when it came to Galbadia - most specifically, the Faction…was fear. This was the worst it had been yet – even compared to earlier when they were about to execute her.

Seifer could see how she was breaking down from nerves and fear. It was even too much for him.

He walked up to her and looked at her closely – the look in his eyes something entirely unexpected. It was almost comforting, to say the least. They showed no hint of deception or any devious intent. It was an honest look – nothing but a genuine concern; a determination that knew no bounds and would give or do anything to make sure she made it out of here alive.

"Rinoa, trust me. I won't let that happen," he said, "I promise."

She stared back at him momentarily and finally gave in as she smiled. This was the Seifer she'd known five years ago - the one she'd fallen in love with and had would have done anything for. She was sure she could place her complete trust in him now. It was enough.

She nodded approvingly at him.

"Come on." he said, holding his hand out.

Rinoa willingly placed her hand in his and they tore off through the prison again – now climbing upward in attempt to escape in time.

* * *

><p>Floor after floor, guards came at them, but Seifer's determination showed through with each encounter as he cut down any foes they came across – Rinoa's hand still in his as they ran.<p>

As they were halfway across the twelfth floor, Rinoa began to really feel they may get out after all. However, her relief was short-lived as another alarm sounded throughout the building.

"_Code Red! Safe Mode activated! All floors…disengage!" _

"That can't be good…" Rinoa said.

Just then, the floors of the prison closed up – the twelfth rapidly collapsing behind them as Rinoa watched in terror at the thought of falling that great distance below.

"Seifer!" she cried.

"HURRY!" he hollered, as they raced toward the last flight of stairs.

Rinoa was near tears as they reached the stairwell when the last panel beneath her gave way.

"AAHH!" she screamed.

Seifer quickly grabbed her wrist just before she could fall and pulled her onto the stairs with him.

"See?" he said, "I've got you."

Rinoa looked at him in complete gratitude. He really had now proven that he'd meant what he'd said upon freeing her from her cell. Her only problem now…was how she could ever show exactly how grateful she was to him. Like Squall, Seifer was risking his life to save her – and they still weren't even out just yet. She had no idea what they'd do once they reached the top of the prison…but, her renewed trust in him was enough to believe they'd think of something; that they could indeed make it out of here.

Finally, they reached the floor with the torture chamber – where Rinoa had previously been on her way to. It sent shivers down her spine when she recalled how close she had come to that.

They moved up another flight of stairs and finally came to the control room for the cell lift. This all brought back memories of when she, Squall, and their friends had been making their escape from this very place just a few years earlier. She had never really imagined being back here – and now, for that to be exactly the case…it was a strange sense of irony, in a way.

"It's kind of funny…isn't it?" she said to herself.

Seifer led her up one last flight of stairs and suddenly she could see the sky as she breathed a sigh of relief – a great sense of comfort and joy coming over her in an instant. To be honest, a part of her had been so sure she'd never see daylight again. Even upon encountering Seifer, her fears hadn't totally been remedied. Now, however…it was the exact opposite. Seifer had kept his promise and gotten her out of harm's way. They had eluded the guards and officials bent on eliminating her – seeing her as some sort of dangerous threat without any real logic behind their reasoning. And, just when things had seemed too bleak…here they stood – her freedom: her safety, within reach. It was all thanks to Seifer – she had to give him that.

"Seifer, I…" she said, softly.

"Don't." he said, abruptly, as he lifted his hand, showing the back of his palm to her.

She looked toward him in confusion at his words as he turned his head a little to see her.

"…You're not completely safe just yet." he warned.

Rinoa looked down at the ground. She hadn't thought about that, but he was right. They still had to get off the prison grounds before she could officially be declared "rescued". She was embarrassed for having not realized this before.

"…Right." she mumbled, nodding her head lightly.

Seifer walked over to the long bridge-like path before them as he looked over the edge. The great height was even enough to make him dizzy as he backed up.

"Whoa…" he said, "I guess we don't really have a choice."

They both looked ahead at the path before them. It led straight across to another part of the prison resembling the one they were currently atop. It was scary to think about traversing it so high up, but then again…she'd done it before. As nervous as it made her, she also knew their options were severely limited. Jumping was completely out of the question – and short of going back inside and descending all of those floors to the bottom like originally planned…they really didn't have any other way to go.

Seifer looked at Rinoa closely.

"…Are you ready?" he asked.

Rinoa mustered up the courage she needed to do this and nodded at him lightly.

"…Yes," she said, softly, "Let's go."

When they were halfway across the walkway, they heard a familiar voice – and rather discomforting, at that.

"HALT!"

Rinoa and Seifer froze in place and turned around to see some guards where they had just come from.

"_Oh, no!" _Rinoa thought, immediately starting to panic again.

She and Seifer looked ahead to see more guards had suddenly appeared in their path.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two ends of the walkway.

Seifer glared at the guards ahead of them. They were so close and he wasn't about to give up now. He had promised to get Rinoa to safety – and it had already been hard enough just gaining her trust again.

The two stood back to back – one looking down either end of the walkway as the guards started moving toward them slowly.

"Hand over the sorceress and we'll let you go free, kid!" one guard said, "We have no interest in you."

Rinoa closed her eyes tightly at those words.

Seifer just cocked his head as another smirk formed on his face.

"Sorry, but…I'm under orders," he said, "Catch ya' later!"

He immediately raised his hand and the GF, Ifrit, appeared – a giant Hellfire created in seconds that shot down both ends of the walkway towards the guards as they cried in pain.

"JUMP!" he shouted.

"What?" Rinoa asked, in complete shock.

Before she could think or say anything else, Seifer grabbed her hand and jumped over the edge – Rinoa's high-pitched scream filling the air as they plummeted below.

"_Did Seifer…did he really just use a GF?" _she thought, _"But, that would mean…"_

She glanced toward Seifer and then back down at the ground that was rapidly approaching. If they didn't act quickly, there was no way they'd survive this. If this was Seifer's way of "saving" her, he still had much to learn about playing such a role. Had this really been all he could think of? She found that hard to believe. However, she had to remember…it was Seifer. When it came down to it – he tended to act before he thought things through, or spoke.

At that moment, she remembered something. How could she have possibly forgotten about it? After all the time they'd spent during their quest four years prior, how could she not remember that one detail? It could have gotten her out of this whole mess before it had even started if only she had thought of it a while back. She blamed it on fear – and herself, for succumbing to it so often so easily. Normally, one whom wasn't a SeeD was illegible to junction a GF, but Rinoa had won over Garden, and all others, at that, due to her role in Ultimecia's defeat – and her power as a sorceress. Plus, not really known for her fighting prowess, it did not go unnoticed that she had developed a unique bond with two specific GF – something that was of the utmost interest to Cid, especially.

"I've got it!" she cheered.

She closed her eyes and concentrated – the ice queen GF, Shiva, appearing as she used Diamond Dust, creating an ice slide that Rinoa and Seifer landed on just in time – sliding down toward the ground as they stood up safely on their feet.

Rinoa looked up at Shiva with a smile and nodded thankfully. The GF appeared to acknowledge her gratitude before it disappeared once again.

Seifer walked past her toward a car. Rinoa looked at the vehicle and noticed the design of it. She had seen ones like that all too often in the last few years, so she could easily recognize one upon first glance by now. It all made sense to her – Seifer's timing in her rescue, his fighting skills, the GF. This was no mere coincidence or a simple twist of fate. So many questions swirled in her mind – all ending with what he'd said atop the prison about having his orders. What did _that _mean?

She watched Seifer as he approached the vehicle – unaware of her suspicion and rising doubt.

"Rinoa," he said, looking back toward her, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

He started to get in the car when she spoke.

"Seifer?"

The tone in her voice caught his full attention as he turned back toward her immediately to see her standing a few feet away with a strange look on her face. It was as if she'd felt betrayed somehow, but he couldn't begin to imagine why. What had he done to suddenly make her distrust him again?

"...I want to know _everything_," she said, "And, I'm not going with you until I do."

***Author's Note* - Holy crap! Yet another lengthy chapter – sorry about that. Hope this wasn't too long a read, lol. I know this chapter seems a bit odd or so, but...just go with it.  
><strong>


	15. A Chance for Amends

**Parallel**

**A Chance for Amends**

"Seifer!" Rinoa yelled, as she jumped out of the vehicle.

She had tried to get him to talk to her before they left the prison grounds, but he had insisted they at least get away from the area beforehand. Now, halfway along the same road she'd taken with Irvine when they escaped a few years ago – she figured they had gone far enough. It was now time he talked.

Seifer got out of the vehicle in a bit of aggravation. He had expected rescuing her to be a bit of a challenge, but this was pushing it.

"What do you want me to tell you exactly?" he said, in an annoyed tone.

Rinoa thought back on the events at D-District Prison. There were only so many reasons he could have done any of that, but only one really made sense. Still…it was hard to believe. From what she remembered from the last time they saw each other – Seifer was anything but SeeD material.

She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment – lifting her head to look at him closely as she spoke.

"It just doesn't make sense."

Seifer was greatly confused by her words.

"…What doesn't?" he asked.

"Everything that happened," she answered, "It was too perfect. No one would have possibly known where to find me or that I had even been captured – and yet…you were there. On top of that…you used a GF. I know the rules of a SeeD."

She looked at him with the same look she'd had on her face before they left the prison grounds. The face that, again, made Seifer feel uneasy. His cover was about to be blown, he could feel it – but, then again…he'd done a fairly lousy job of concealing it after a bit.

Rinoa looked at the ground as she grabbed her pendant and thought on her words for a moment. It seemed so unreal to a point where it even felt a bit ridiculous now. Since Squall's apparent death, it was like all of these SeeDs had literally sprouted out of nowhere. Now, even Seifer was one? Things really had changed.

She looked at him again as she spoke once more.

"And, then…before we jumped – what you said before that…about how you have your orders."

Seifer didn't look at her as he stared at the ground. This wasn't going to sit well with her - he could hear it in her voice. The next words out of her mouth brought everything down. Even though she was certain she already knew the answer, she had to have clarification – just to be sure.

"…Seifer?" she asked, quietly, "…Are you a SeeD?"

Seifer could only sigh at those words and Rinoa's stomach dropped again. If he really was a SeeD, his orders could only have come from one of two people – and she had a strong feeling it wasn't Cid. Only one other person would possibly have known she had been imprisoned – especially in Galbadia.

Seifer put his hand on the back of his head as he took a deep breath – looking ahead at Rinoa again as he finally spoke.

"Rinoa, I…" he stuttered.

He stared ahead at her – the look on her face more than he could bear. She clearly felt betrayed now, and really…he couldn't blame her. He had told her to trust him, and technically - he'd only gained it with kind words and a bolstered confidence. He hadn't really earned it, at least not completely, and this moment only proved such.

He started over as he mustered up the right words this time.

"I'm…not exactly a SeeD," he explained, "But, it helps to let people believe I am."

Now, Rinoa was confused by his words. That didn't really make any sense. There were only SeeDs and non-SeeDs – no in-between. What was he trying to pull? If this was his way of trying to weasel out of this conversation, it wasn't going to work – at least not with her.

Fortunately…the truth finally came out.

"I never made it as a SeeD, even after the last four years," he admitted, shamefully, "At first, I was…okay with it. But, after about the tenth time – it was just embarrassing."

He dropped his head as he thought about his next words. He couldn't believe he was actually about to say it, but Rinoa wanted to the truth – and that was exactly what she was going to get.

He closed his eyes as he continued.

"After Squall passed the exam," he mumbled, "I couldn't understand why, but...I wanted to become a SeeD so much more."

He shook his head lightly.

"Maybe it was because of jealousy – that my rival showed such potential for a SeeD," he explained, "Everyday it became more and more apparent that he was going to become one. Everyone liked him – even Headmaster Cid. That was the biggest hint of all. Squall could garner favor with everybody around him, whether he tried to or not."

Rinoa didn't respond as she kept looking at Seifer.

"It just didn't seem fair," he said, "I didn't always show it, but I _was_ interested in becoming a SeeD. I wouldn't have attended Garden or trained so often if I hadn't been."

He paused for a moment to try and collect himself. He was falling apart – and worst of all, in front of Rinoa. It wasn't like him and he hated that it was happening. It was surreal – and very uncomfortable, at that. He was officially losing the image he'd created for himself in the eyes of his fellow students…but, if he had to lose that – if every wall came down revealing his weaknesses…he was glad it was Rinoa whom stood to witness it.

He spoke again – choking on his words a little, but managing to bring them out, nonetheless.

"I was scared – and angry," he mumbled, "If Squall became a SeeD, that would be the end of our training sessions. He'd always be out on missions and sometimes gone for days at a time – practically ending our rivalry. I couldn't take that. He was the only one I felt comfortable enough sparring with. We were on the same level when it came to skill – and besides…we were the only gunblade wielders out of all Gardens. Our rivalry was perfectly matched; so fitting."

Rinoa took a step forward as she reached her hand out toward him slowly.

"After I learned of Squall's death, I left Garden," he said, quietly, the fight to refrain from tears evident in his voice, "I couldn't stay there anymore. I just didn't see the point. At least when he was still alive, we could still train together. Sure, we were a little rough on each other, but we respected one another – as fighters…and as rivals."

He shook his head hard after he said that last line – trying to hide his pain and anger at Squall for getting killed.

"_Damn you, Squall!"_ he said in his head, as he clenched his teeth.

He nearly cried as that thought went through his head. Rinoa had never seen him so vulnerable before – or at all, for that matter. She didn't know how to react to his sudden display of emotion.

She pulled her hand away from Seifer - putting it back down at her side as she looked at him in grief. She felt a sense of deep sympathy for him. His head hung low from the moment he'd first mentioned Squall. She couldn't believe it. Was he _actually _saying he missed him? It was hard to believe such a thing, but actions spoke louder than words – especially with her.

Seifer finally pulled himself together and lifted his head to look at Rinoa – their eyes locking on each other as he continued talking.

"Some few days later, I guess word got around Galbadia and I was recruited…", he said.

He looked down again – afraid to say anymore. He knew how she'd react if he finished that sentence.

Rinoa looked at him in concern – wondering why he'd suddenly gone quiet.

"Seifer…?"

He sighed as he shook his head. He didn't want to say it, but if that's what she was asking for…why not?

"…Your father took me aside for a special job," he said.

Rinoa's eyes got wide at his words. She had been right. Something had told her that her father had something to do with what was going on now. She wanted to be angry – but, she couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. For once…she decided to listen when it came to her father.

"I'm not a SeeD, but I'm kind of like one," he claimed, "Something like sort of a…private SeeD, I guess. That's why I can use GF. I _am_ a SeeD – in a sense. I'm just not really like all the others out there."

Rinoa cocked her head as she looked at Seifer in question. He sighed as he realized he had to be a little clearer in his explanation.

"…I only work for General Caraway," he said, "I'm not sent all over the world. My only duty, really…is one job."

Rinoa took a small step toward him as she cupped her hand to her heart again – hesitant to ask what was on her mind, but still too curious to leave it unanswered.

"What…job is that?" she asked, quietly.

Seifer looked at her – a bit of embarrassment for what he was about to say, showing on his face.

"…You." he said, looking at the ground.

Rinoa was taken aghast by this. Her? What did _that_ mean? What kind of answer was that anyway?

"What do you mean?" she asked, not sure whether to be grateful or offended by such news.

Seifer wished they could just leave it at that as he dropped his head again. This had gone on long enough. How much more did she need to know? It had taken so much to tell her all he had already – which was more than he'd been willing, or intended, to share originally. What more did she need?

"I'm supposed to protect you: make sure nothing happens to you and basically keep you where General Caraway..." he said.

He thought for a moment and rephrased his choice of words.

"…Your father…can keep his eye on you," he admitted, "Basically, a bodyguard, of sorts. That's why I showed up at the prison. It was his order that I get you out of there and take you home."

Rinoa didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe half of what she had heard already. While she'd figured her father may have been behind this anyway – the rest of it, revolving around Seifer, had caught her a bit off-guard. It did explain why he was so vague about things while they were escaping from the prison though.

She thought for a moment on everything she'd just heard from Seifer's story. It was definitely interesting – but, she didn't entirely mean that in a good way.

Seifer could feel the awkward tension of the moment greatly increasing and tried to break it – unfortunately, not really thinking it through completely before speaking.

"Think of me as your knight!" he said, smirking at her, "You're a sorceress, aren't ya'?"

Those words immediately got to Rinoa, and she glared at him in anger – her face making Seifer immediately jump back. He had never seen that look from her before. What had he said or done now? He was only trying to lighten the mood.

Rinoa continued to stare at him – all the while, trying to keep herself from saying anything. Everything that came to mind wouldn't really help the moment in the least. Right now…a part of her regretted ever bringing this up.

"…So, what now?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

She was trying so hard to conceal the pain she felt at the mention of Seifer being her "knight". She had already lost her knight and she wasn't willing to have another one – especially one whom had originally taken on that role for their enemy. He still had no idea that his traitorous past still hung heavily over her – even more so now.

Seifer looked at her. He could tell she was mad at him, but he tried to get past it – keeping a straight face as he spoke calmly.

"…I'm supposed to take you home. Your father is waiting for you. I should have you back there already."

He walked over to the door of the vehicle.

"Let's go." he said.

Rinoa kept staring at him and finally started walking off angrily.

"Rinoa! Where are you-" he hollered.

He ran after her and grabbed her hand – immediately making her turn around as she looked at him in anger again. He could see past her expression to the regret, sorrow, and pain she was feeling at his revelation. He hadn't intended to hurt her – that was just how it had happened. The truth really did hurt.

"Let me go!" she said, trying to pull away.

Seifer kept his grasp.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry! I can't go against orders though," he said, "You wanted the truth and you got it. Don't blame me for giving you what you've practically begged me for since I got you out of that cell."

Rinoa stopped struggling to break free as his words hit her hard. Even she couldn't deny he was right. He had only done what he was told – both from her father and her. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He was like Squall in that way – both just lived one day at a time, followed orders, and didn't make a big deal of things. She couldn't believe exactly how much the two were truly alike. It was like still having Squall around – although, some things still stood to distinguish the two, nonetheless.

They both gently released their hands.

Seifer waited for her to speak – hoping her words would be a bit more reasonable than the actions she'd momentarily performed.

Rinoa sighed as she turned to face him.

"…You're right. I'm sorry. It all just kind of…got me, I guess," she mumbled, "I didn't quite expect such a long and…surprising story."

Seifer didn't reply – just nodding lightly in understanding at her words.

"Thank you…for saving me back there," she said, "I owe you that much in return, at least."

Seifer shook his head lightly.

"…It's fine. No big deal." he said.

Rinoa wanted to laugh, but could only manage a slight one. It sounded so fake, much to her dismay, but it wasn't like the mood really called for that anyway.

As they stood in silence for a moment, something came to her mind. If Seifer was really supposed to be protecting her; if that would be "following orders" – then maybe she could use that to her advantage. Not as a means of revenge – but, more as a means of survival…and support. It was worth a shot.

She looked at Seifer – a bit nervous to ask him, but she had to try. He'd already proven himself back at the prison. And, if her father saw fit to hire him as his personal "SeeD"…then, what did she have to lose really? He'd still be following orders - the only difference was that the road didn't end back at her father's house.

"Seifer?"

The tone in her voice made him instantly look toward her.

She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"What if…you didn't take me home?" she asked, quietly.

Seifer looked at her in question.

"What do you mean?"

Rinoa relaxed a little as she said her next words. She didn't want to waste anymore time. The event at D-District Prison had already taken up way too much and she still had a long road ahead. She hadn't forgotten about her search for Squall and she wasn't going to put it to rest just like that.

She stepped toward him eagerly – keeping her eyes on his as she approached him.

"Come with me. We can find Squall together. I know he's out there somewhere – and with your help, it'll be easier," she said, "Please. I can't do this alone anymore. I don't want to."

Seifer saw the hope in her eyes that his answer would be "yes". He didn't want to disappoint her again, but what about his orders? What would happen if they didn't only not return to Deling City – but, General Caraway found out they'd _both_ run off now? He'd been given one order – one small, simple order and he'd practically already fulfilled it. All he had to do was get her back home and he was done. Where was this coming from? Why and how had it even come up at all?

"Rinoa, come on…", he mumbled, "…Squall's dead."

Rinoa shook her head.

"I know you and everyone else believe that, but I _don't_. I can't." she said, grabbing her pendant again.

She looked at Seifer and he could see she was trying to hide the disappointment she felt in yet another letdown – courtesy of him, unaware of how many times she'd already been through this. Really…it was nothing new to her – but, she had to hope that at some point…someone would care enough to believe her.

She looked at him again closely and intently.

"Seifer. If you take me home…I'll never know for sure," she said, "Everyone believes Squall is dead, but me. To the whole world, he's become nothing but a memory – the one thing in life he hoped to never become."

This time, instead of looking down at the thought of Squall, she kept her eyes on Seifer – walking toward him slowly as she stared ahead into his eyes while still holding her pendant.

"There's a problem though – no one has proof that he's really gone like I don't have actual proof he's still alive," she stated, "So, I'm asking you this..."

She stopped walking as she got right up to him and their eyes locked. Seifer could see the determination and willingness she had inside. She truly believed Squall could still be alive – no matter how unlikely it seemed. Though, he thought she was just too hurt by his death to let go…it intrigued him, to say the least. He'd never seen such hope in her eyes before; hope that Squall was still alive out there somewhere - and hope that maybe, just this once…someone would care enough to believe in her. She'd been hurt too much by this point and couldn't stand for anymore.

"Come with me, Seifer," she pleaded, "You don't have to believe me. I just want to know that someone out there also shares the same hope I do – even if it's not as strong. You have doubts, I know. I don't care about that."

She closed her eyes for a moment. She was afraid she sounded pathetic and crazy – as was the usual view from someone else's standpoint. But, still…this was just how she honestly felt. She knew how long Squall had been gone – but, despite how unlikely everyone else believed it to be...she still held to the hope that he waited for her, wherever he may be.

She opened her eyes to find Seifer still looking at her. He seemed willing to believe her, but it was hard to say. Still, that was a start. If this could work on Seifer, of all people…she could believe anything really was possible.

She took a breath and was silent for a moment before she finally spoke one last time.

"Please," she begged, "I need to know. I'm not doing this to prove everyone wrong. I'm doing this for me. I need to know for sure if Squall is truly dead or not. Until I do…I'm not going to stop looking for him."

Seifer sighed at Rinoa's words as he continued to listen.

"Please, Seifer," she said, softly, "Please don't take me home just yet."


	16. Don't Look Back

**Parallel**

**Don't Look Back**

Zell quietly approached Quistis as she stood in silence – seemingly lost in thought about something. It was an interesting moment, as he was, too; interesting…and quite awkward.

"Quistis?" he asked.

She slowly turned her head toward him – her face revealing she indeed carried an awful burden.

Zell didn't speak for a moment as he looked at her in question and concern. He wanted to ask what was up, but something told him he may already know. It was a strange sense that their troubles were mutual.

"…I've been thinking…" Quistis said, quietly, as she stared at the ground with her arms folded.

Zell jumped at bit at her words as he looked at her in surprise.

Quistis lifted her head again as she looked at him.

"…Were we wrong? What we did to Rinoa…I just can't forget it. It's all I can think of now."

Zell sighed at her words. In a way, he was relieved she was focused on this – as he was, too. For the past couple hours, it was really all he'd been able to think about. So much, in fact, that it had "earned" him the occasional scowl by the citizens of Esthar – making him feel very uncomfortable and self-conscious for the first time in his life…at least in the past few years. Not that he couldn't understand why they would behave that way, when they were relying on him to keep their city, and citizens, safe. Esthar was a common target for trouble and they needed the soldiers, and dispatched SeeDs, to be at the peak of their game for such. At the same time, however…they couldn't even begin to figure out exactly what he was going through.

"I know how you feel," he said, "I've been thinking the same thing actually."

Quistis immediately seemed to get a little more comfortable upon hearing those words as her head perked up a bit. It wasn't to say she was happy he was uncomfortable, but more as a means of gratitude that she wasn't the only one feeling guilty for what happened. Rinoa had trusted them – poured her whole heart and soul into trying to convince them that Squall could still be alive. She had shown them proof, which they'd chosen to deny, and just simply asked them to believe in her - to believe in Squall. They were supposed to be her friends. What had happened to make them act the complete opposite? Just because something seems illogical, doesn't mean it can't still be true. Rinoa had believed – and that should have been enough for them. No one knew Squall better than her, after all. She hated that it had taken this long for her to truly realize their ignorance.

"We should have stuck by her," she mumbled, as she closed her eyes, "…I just can't forgive myself."

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive us either." Zell replied.

Quistis shook her head lightly at his words.

"…No," she mumbled, "Rinoa's not like that. She may have been hurt…but, she'd never give in to hate or spite. Despite what we said, she'd still hold to her beliefs about Squall. I'm sure of it."

Zell put his hand to the back of his head as he looked down for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right. She's stronger than us when it comes to that, isn't she."

Quistis looked at him again and nodded lightly – unable to resist a slight smirk at the thought of Rinoa.

They stood in silence for a moment as they reflected on that moment with Rinoa as they were preparing to leave for Esthar. All it brought them now, was pain - how they had practically mocked her: throwing out harsh words and phrases just because they didn't believe what she was asking them to. Sure, it had seemed so farfetched to even consider - but they hadn't really tried to believe it either. They'd been so caught up in the now that they had foolishly chosen to be blind to anything that seemed even remotely illogical – brushing it off as a waste of time. Unfortunately…Rinoa had just happened to receive the brunt of it. She had come to them with smiles and high hopes – only to leave at the verge of tears. Now, they'd give anything for a second chance – to hear her out and let them know they were there for her. They were angry at themselves for pushing her away when she'd needed them the most. It was the most painful episode of their lives – next to Squall's untimely passing.

Quistis sighed as her guilt became more and more unbearable. She felt mostly to blame due to practically urging Selphie and Zell to go against Rinoa. She had been speaking as if it was their shared opinion and spewed out everything she could in attempt to prove Rinoa wrong. It was too much.

"Rinoa…I'm sorry." she said, softly.

Zell looked at Quistis – seeing instantly how much she blamed herself for the whole ordeal. He wanted to say something to make her feel better: ease the burden she was only worsening herself. She wasn't the only one responsible. They'd each taken a role in what happened and the guilt was theirs to share.

As they again went silent, Selphie came running up to them. She seemed to be in a panic or so. The look on her face wasn't one they were used to seeing from her – despite her sudden drop in mood lately when it came to Rinoa.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" she said, hastily.

Zell and Quistis immediately dropped their current train of thought as they heard her words.

"What's up?" Zell asked.

"I just got a notice from Irvine," she answered, "Apparently, Rinoa is missing."

Zell and Quistis instantly jumped in shock at the news as they looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Zell said, in an equally panicked tone.

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked. She tried to stay calm so as not to jump to conclusions – but, even she wondered how long she could do so.

Selphie struggled to explain at first. She didn't quite have the full story – just a brief synopsis of it. What she had come to understand, however, had been more than enough.

"Well, from what I know, she ran away from General Caraway's house shortly after Irvine dropped her off there," she explained, "After that, she had a run-in with Galbadian soldiers or something and was imprisoned."

Zell cut her off right there – jumping in instantly at the mention of Galbadia. The Anti-Sorceress Faction was no secret in the least.

"Galbadia?"

"She must have gone looking for Squall." Quistis said.

Selphie cut back in to try and prevent her friends from getting ahead of themselves – and the conversation.

"Yeah, but…she's fine. Someone managed to rescue her and got her out of there. According to General Caraway, that person was supposed to take her back home, but neither of them ever returned."

Quistis and Zell were at a loss. It didn't make any sense now. Only so many people could have gotten Rinoa out of that predicament, her father included – and obviously, he hadn't been the one to do so. Other than them, there was really no one else. The only other possible person – well, it just wasn't possible...was it?

"Do you think, somehow…it could have been Squall?" Quistis asked.

Zell and Selphie looked at her in surprise of her sudden change of perspective. Just like that, she believed Squall could still be alive? Even they couldn't be swayed so easily – despite how much they wanted to.

Selphie shook her head in denial.

"Mm-mm," she mumbled, "Irvine gave me a description of the person after hearing about it from General Caraway. The only thing is…"

She suddenly went quiet - hesitant to say anymore. It couldn't be accurate. The person Irvine had described to her couldn't possibly have been who she was thinking it was. It had to be a mistake. Either he'd heard wrong, or it was mistaken identity. She just couldn't believe it could be true. Irvine knew what the suspected person looked like. Surely, he would have realized who it was upon giving her the details. Still…she couldn't shake that, somehow…the information was correct.

Quistis looked at Selphie in anticipation of more. Clearly, she'd had more to tell them and they wanted to hear it. It may have seemed stupid to care about Rinoa now, after everything that had happened…but, they had to ease their guilt somehow. Rinoa was in trouble – or so, it sounded; risking her own life just for Squall as he had for her not too long ago. It was only making the whole situation worse for them - but, better late than never as they saw it.

"Come on, Selphie, what is it?" she asked.

Selphie was slow to speak at first. She was so sure they wouldn't believe her anyway, so it just seemed like a waste of time to begin with. Of all people…how? Why? It was all she could think of.

She took a deep breath as she looked at them again.

"Well…I'm not sure, but…from what Irvine described to me," she said, "…I think it may have been Seifer."

Just as she'd thought, Quistis and Zell were practically speechless at her conclusion as Zell jumped back in complete shock – obviously, this revelation of sorts really getting to him.

"SEIFER?" he shouted, a bit disgusted and confused, "Are you serious?"

Selphie nodded.

"I can't be entirely sure, but that's what I think. He fits the description perfectly."

Quistis folded her arms – a bit curious about her friend's choice of words.

"How so?" she asked.

Selphie saw her face, all too clear she was expecting an answer. She glanced over at Zell, whom was still too struck by the news to even move as he appeared to stare ahead – like he was in a trance or something.

"Um, well…" she stuttered, "To be more brief and precise – a long, grey trench coat, short, blond hair – and a gunblade."

She threw her arms out, seemingly excited, as she mentioned the gunblade. Her apparent excitement about Seifer was confusing for her two comrades. However, they quickly let it go – attributing it to just being how Selphie was whenever she spoke. It was easy to mistake her actions for excitement at those times, after all.

"Well, that definitely sounds like Seifer," Quistis said, nodding her head lightly.

She turned to look at Zell, whom was still dumbfounded by the whole idea.

"I-I just can't believe it," he said, "Seifer? How the hell…?"

He couldn't even finish the thought. It was just too crazy to imagine. What reason would Seifer have to save Rinoa unless it was for his own personal agenda? He didn't like the sound of it at all.

"What is Rinoa thinking? Is she okay?" he asked, a tone of anger in his voice – not at Rinoa…but, at Seifer. He just couldn't bring himself to trust his archenemy under any circumstance.

"I don't know. No one's seen them for the past couple hours," Selphie replied.

While they tried to make sense of it all, Quistis closed her eyes – dropped her head as she thought about Rinoa again. Zell and Selphie may have struggled to accept everything, but she had no problem believing it. It all made sense to her.

"It's our fault…" she mumbled.

Selphie and Zell looked at her in – a clear expression of doubt and confusion on their faces.

"We didn't believe Rinoa, so she took it upon herself to look for Squall. She was willing to risk her life just to find him," she explained, "Seifer and Squall were rivals. There's no doubt in my mind that Rinoa sees a bit of Squall in Seifer. On top of that, they used to be a couple – before she met Squall."

She glanced from Zell to Selphie as she spoke again – her hand over her heart during every word.

"Due to their similarities, Rinoa probably feels safe with Seifer – at least right now. He was the only other person she ever trusted next to us and Squall. Given the circumstances at the time…can you really blame her? We're her friends and we didn't believe her." she added.

Zell and Selphie thought on her words for a moment. When put like that, even they could see how much sense it made. If Rinoa had seen enough in Seifer to trust him after all he'd put them through a few years ago…they really had been in the wrong all along. This was only proof of exactly how much they had hurt Rinoa – and would give anything to make it right again.

"Rinoa tried to tell us, but we didn't listen," Selphie said, regrettably, "I feel awful."

Zell dropped his arms and head as he stared at the ground in shame.

"I wish there was something we could do." he mumbled.

Quistis thought on the matter for a moment and an idea quickly came to mind.

"…Maybe there is." she said.

Zell and Selphie turned their heads toward her in joy – although, a bit puzzled by what she could mean.

"How?" Selphie asked.

"Follow me." Quistis said, as she hurried off through the busy streets of Esthar – Zell and Selphie following closely and quickly behind.

* * *

><p>"So…it's Esthar or bust, huh?" Seifer said, staring ahead at the long road bridge before them.<p>

It seemed to stretch forever – the horizon appearing so far away as they stood there in the twilight.

"Mm…" Rinoa mumbled, nodding her head as she kept staring ahead with him.

It was to be quite a walk – one that would take a few days…but, she didn't care. Somehow, she knew the way to finding Squall lay in Esthar – and she was going to get there no matter what it took. She had come too far to stop now and she would see this through to the end.

Seifer took a breath as he stepped ahead of Rinoa – a slight smirk forming on his face as he turned to look at her. He still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing by disobeying her father, but for some reason...he'd been unable to let Rinoa continue on such a long road alone.

"So…shall we?" he said, pointing ahead toward the bridge.

Rinoa smiled as a light laugh emerged from her mouth.

"Yes. Let's." she said.

She stepped forward and they started on their way across the miles long bridge en route to Esther. No matter what lay ahead for either of them, Rinoa was grateful that at least one person out there had finally found it in them to believe her…or, at least give her a chance. That was enough for her as she started across the bridge – looking ahead without a second thought at the horizon. It wouldn't be long now before she'd finally find Squall – she could feel it. It was now, truly, only a matter of time.

"_I'll be there soon…Squall."_


	17. Fates Entwined

**Parallel**

**Fates Entwined**

The battle raged on – his adversary showing no sign of fatigue, while he himself, struggled a bit to keep on. Still, he had no intentions of giving up. If there was one thing in life he knew for sure…it was to fight. Everything he'd ever wanted, he'd gotten by fighting for it. This was no different – in fact, it relied even more on that. No matter the odds, it wasn't in him to give up. He'd fight to his last breath if he had to; whatever it took.

The sound of steel clashing constantly filled the air as Squall and his foe continued on in this never-ending battle, the former growing more and more aggravated with each blow. It seemed they were getting nowhere in this grueling duel and Squall had been long over this by now. At some point, it had to end…right?

He grunted as he was suddenly knocked back, sliding along the ground on one knee. He quickly recovered and went for another blow, both fighters' weapons clashing as they stood in gridlock.

Squall glared at the Seifer, the fire in his eyes burning intensely while the blond foe merely smirked.

"Why do you fight anyway?" Seifer asked, in a cocky tone. He stared back at Squall calmly, haughtily, his words, and voice, clearly suggesting the stubborn swordsman give up.

"That's none of your business." Squall grumbled.

Seifer could only laugh at his words.

"Typical Leonhart. It's just as I figured. Even _you_ don't know the true answer – what drives you so, compels you in this relentless world you've become so hopelessly lost in. You're pathetic."

"Shut up!" Squall said, loudly.

The blonde only played off of the anger and determination Squall was clearly overcome with as he kept speaking.

"Time will not wait," he said, smirking again, "You search desperately for answers in a world as devoid of meaning and purpose as yourself. Having been stripped from the realm you once called home, your existence has been all but denied. You're a mere memory fading away into nothingness, a hollow shell that's quickly drowning in the rifts of time."

Squall thought on those words for a moment. They sounded so familiar, but he couldn't recall why. He just knew he'd heard them somewhere, sometime before. His inability to recall clearly only further proved Seifer's chilling words, a fact that only stood to fuel Squall's intensifying anger. For all he knew though, it was his imagination, or a trap to get him to lower his guard. Either way…it wouldn't work.

He tried to refrain from lashing out in any way, albeit with great struggle, as he stared Seifer down coldly.

"What do you know about time anyway?" he grumbled, shoving the Lionheart in the blonde's face.

Unfazed by his reaction, Seifer only grinned before Squall witnessed a strange occurrence: the blond suddenly appeared to be cloaked in a dark mist only to reappear in mere seconds, but as a completely different person – the true form of his powerful opponent finally becoming clear, laughing under their breath with a smug expression. It all made sense as he stared in shock at the person who stood before him now. Still though…he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it was real. Even in this world where anything goes; where fantasy became reality and the impossible would be believed…there was just no way.

His eyes stuck to the entity before him as he continued staring in the highest state of shock he'd ever experienced.

"You!" he said, surprised, "It can't be…!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think this will really work?" Selphie asked, as she, Zell, and Quistis ran toward the Ragnarok.<p>

"It better," Zell replied, "They seemed hard-pressed to let us go."

Selphie went quiet at his words as they kept moving – finally approaching the dragon-like ship as Quistis turned to them.

"Second chances don't come often. We should know that better than anyone," she stated, "This is our chance to make it up to Rinoa. We can't let it go to waste."

Selphie and Zell nodded – though the former still had some doubts, much to her dismay.

"But…are we sure she'll forgive us just like that? We were really harsh."

Quistis folded her arms and smiled lightly at her friend. She could understand the concern and slight paranoia – but, such thoughts were all the more reason for them to go.

"Hard to say, really," she said, honestly, "I don't know Rinoa to hold grudges, but I can see why you'd think so."

She glanced from Selphie to Zell before she spoke again.

"…Let's just find her first. We'll see how things play out then."

Zell sighed - not quite convinced that was the best plan, but realizing there wasn't really any other way to do it. Not only that, but just the whole idea of meeting up with Rinoa again after what happened didn't sit well with him. They had hurt her in a rather unforgettable, and unforgivable, way. No matter how one looked at it, there was no way such could be overlooked – even by Rinoa.

A thought, too, came to Selphie's mind now as she looked at Quistis. The sudden change of heart that had come over each of them so recently was too unrealistic for even her to deny.

"So…do you believe it's possible Squall _could_ still be alive then?"

Zell looked at Quistis in question and intrigue at Selphie's words. She had a point. Not long ago, they'd said everything they could to doubt and deny such claims by Rinoa – now, they were suddenly coming to her aid in finding him? It didn't make sense. Rinoa would never by such an act – which would be exactly what she saw it as.

Quistis was quiet for a moment as she looked at the ground – appearing to go into thought again. She didn't know what to say; how to answer that question. Her sudden urge to help Rinoa on a quest she not long ago found to be utterly stupid and pointless had come as a surprise even to her. How could she explain something even she didn't quite understand yet?

She closed her eyes as she said her next words carefully.

"…Well…I don't know really. I would like to believe Squall is still alive, but it's just so hard to imagine now."

She paused – taking a deep breath as she reflected on her words and those to come next. She hated what she was saying, but it was only the truth. As much as finding Squall to still be alive would fill her heart with joy like she'd never experienced…the disheartening reality that they'd lived in for the last year weighed down on her too much. If Squall was still alive, they'd surely have heard something by this point. He'd have tried to find them like Rinoa desperately searched for him now. The fact that such had yet to happen only served to increase her beliefs that it was impossible – and becoming more so each day that passed.

She tried to fight the tears she felt swelling in her eyes, but a few still fell. Even though it was only a year ago, she remembered the whole thing like it was only a few days before. The memory was fresh on her mind – that horrid, grey tombstone that stared them in the face as it bore his now legendary name. The sight of such had struck her harder than anything else in her life.

"Quistis?" Selphie asked, worriedly, as she took a step toward her friend.

Quistis looked at her upon hearing her name and breathed deeply as she said those next words on her mind.

"…It's not that I believe he's still alive now…but, I'm ready to, at least. That's good enough…don't you think?"

Selphie smiled happily in response.

"Same here! Even if he's not alive, I want to find out for myself like Rinoa! I can't stand dwelling on this anymore."

She shook her head at those last few words. They were all finally beginning to really understand how Rinoa had felt and it killed them even more now. She was their friend and they'd completely tarnished that bond when they had so coldly and abruptly turned their backs on her – and Squall, as well. They had given up on him the moment they'd learned of his death – all too willing to paint him as nothing more than a memory; fading into the past, as they moved on with their lives. It was overwhelming exactly how much came down on them at once at this particular time.

Zell stood straight after a moment as he looked ahead – quickly pounding his chest once in eagerness.

"Well, it's better than no reason at all. Enough of this doom and gloom. If we're really serious about it, let's do this already! We're wasting time – and we didn't even have much to start with."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Our first objective is Rinoa! We'll start in Balamb."

Zell and Selphie nodded in unison as they all three hurried onto the Ragnarok. They didn't know where they'd find Rinoa, or even if they would for sure – nor what they'd say to her upon such a reunion. The doubt, and worry that it would be anything but pleasant, filled their heads with dread as they quickly left the Esthar Airstation – flying over the high-tech, lonely city as they made their way across the skies in search of their friend.

"_We're coming, Rinoa," _Selphie thought, as she stared ahead in the direction of Balamb, _"Don't give up on us. Please…?"_

* * *

><p>Rinoa stood in the fading twilight as she stared out over the water – her pendant grasped tightly in one hand and Squall's ring in the other as she thought to herself.<p>

"_Squall…where are you? Will I ever see you again?" _

That sounded like doubt to her as she really thought about it for a moment. It wasn't that she was suddenly losing hope about Squall – but, she wasn't entirely sure she was going the right away. She was basing everything off of a dream, a single object, and an article in a magazine. They weren't real proof, but it was all she had. Her last hope, Ellone, lay in Esthar – and that was the only reason she dared to trek the long road to the silent city resting at the far end of the map. Still…she had to wonder as she and Seifer now made their way along the final stretch of their ever-winding road.

"You're okay…aren't you?" she asked, quietly, as she lowered her head.

"Rinoa…?"

She turned her head when she heard her name to find Seifer looking at her. He seemed confused – and a bit suspicious. She brushed off the latter, however, as she turned toward him. She knew he'd been a bit reluctant to come with her, but she was still glad he had. She couldn't even begin to express her gratitude as she looked back at him with a light smile.

"Thank you…Seifer – for coming with me." she said, softly.

Seifer was a bit embarrassed by her words as he looked away.

"Err…yeah, sure," he said, "No problem."

Rinoa laughed lightly at his reaction. It was just typical of him to practically ignore any expression of gratitude – much like Squall. Anyone else would have been offended, and a bit suspicious maybe, but she was used to it.

She turned her head back toward the water as she thought to herself once more.

"…Do you think we'll find him? In Esthar, I mean?"

Seifer looked at her in surprise for a moment. Where had this hint of doubt come from all of a sudden? If she was having second thoughts, what he was doing here?

He looked at her intently as she continued staring in the direction of Balamb. She looked so sad, but there was still a clear detection of hope in there somewhere. It was confusing, for sure. Just a few hours prior, she had been begging him to come with her – seeming so positive and certain about what she was doing and the road she was taking. Her optimism had gotten the best of him and he couldn't say no in the end. Now, however…he wasn't so sure anymore. All of those traits that had enticed him into following her had seemingly vanished without a trace – leaving this sad, uncertain girl whose former ambitions were now long forgotten.

He sighed as she slowly sat down – his feet hanging over the ledge as he looked down at the water.

"_I'm not even sure he's alive, Rinoa,"_ he thought, regrettably, _"I only came because…"_

He closed his eyes as he cut off that thought. He turned his head to look up toward Rinoa as she was now staring down at her hand – Squall's ring lying in the middle of her palm as her eyes stayed glued to it. It was clear she was lost in deep thought about him. The restless desire she held to see him again and the fear of the truth both evident in her eyes as she stood there in silence – reflecting on her time with Squall as the sun slowly sank over the horizon.

Seifer turned his attention back to the water far below and stared at his reflection in the ripples. He really didn't know why he had chosen to follow Rinoa in the end. He wasn't really friends with Squall's crew and could only be called an acquaintance, at best, when it came to him – so, it wasn't like he had any real reason; anything to look forward to when they finally made it to Esthar. Honestly, he was only concerned with Rinoa, as his assignment pertained to such – he couldn't really care less about the others. It wasn't that he hated them, he just didn't have anything in common with them other than growing up together at Edea's Orhanage – but, those years were long over now.

Still…he couldn't say this to Rinoa. She trusted him - believing he shared even a semblance of the same hope that Squall could still be alive. Deep down, he wanted such to be true, as it was hard to imagine someone like him could really have died so easily – but, really…what possibility was there when one thought about it enough? It pulled at him that he was practically lying to her, but she'd made it so clear she felt alone in all of this. He was the last person she could rely on. She needed him; needed somebody to help her through this. He couldn't let her continue on alone.

He sighed again as he thought about General Caraway back in Deling City still awaiting their return - and restlessly, at that. Surely by now, he'd have acted upon their disappearance. The trouble he must have caused with his course of action and the consequences he faced only made it worse for him. Usually, he wasn't bothered by such, as he was known for his troublesome side and laughing it off in the end. What made this time so different? Even he couldn't really say for sure.

"_Forgive me, General. I'll take care of Rinoa though. I promise."_

He closed his eyes as he thought about what General Caraway may be doing right now; the actions he may be taking to ensure the safe return of his daughter. There was no way this would end well for him. He had betrayed the trust of the one person whom had seen the kind of potential in him that had been overlooked by all others. How could he show his face in Galbadia again – especially to General Caraway? It was thoughts like this that made him glad he was leaving the continent behind. There was no way one would think to follow them to Esthar of all places. No one even knew that's where they were headed.

"Seifer?"

He lifted his head to find Rinoa leaning down toward him as she looked at him in question. Clearly, it had been all too obvious he'd had something on his mind – but, he wasn't willing to share it. They were thoughts only he should bear, after all.

He slowly stood up, breathing in the fresh air as he looked back at her. She stared at him with a deep concern as she tried to figure out what was on his mind. She had an uncomforting sense that he didn't really want to be here.

"…Are you okay?" she asked, quietly.

Seifer looked at her for a moment before nodding lightly – one too light to really even acknowledge as a nod.

"…It's nothing. Sorry to worry you."

Rinoa looked down for a moment.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me," she mumbled, "I was just…concerned, is all."

Seifer was a bit surprised at those words. He wasn't used to someone caring about his well-being. Everyone always just assumed they knew him and left him to deal with things on his own – whether good or bad. To have someone actually showing interest and compassion in him…it was refreshing – and a nice sense of comfort, even for him.

He smiled lightly at her.

"Well, I'm fine. No worries!"

Rinoa looked at him with an expression of disbelief before finally dropping it right there – smiling and nodding lightly.

"Mm…"

They were silent for a moment as they stood facing each other in light of the newly risen moon. The awkward silence and uneasiness weighed down on Seifer as he finally spoke again – hoping to turn Rinoa's focus elsewhere to prevent her from seeing past the final wall standing around him. It was too much for him to explain and he wouldn't even know where to begin. On top of that, she had enough going on herself. Neither of them really needed anymore distractions. Besides, what was the point in dwelling on what couldn't be helped?

He looked ahead behind Rinoa toward Esthar – the bridge seeming endless before them as it stretched into the horizon. They still had a ways to go and had barely made any progress traversing it so far.

"Shall we keep moving, you think?" he said.

Rinoa turned to look toward Esthar now – the road seeming longer against the night sky as she thought a moment.

"Actually…," she said, as she turned to face him again.

"Huh?" he asked, tipping his head in question upon seeing her face.

Rinoa took a quick breath before speaking again.

"…Why don't we stop here for the night? We can continue on in the morning."

She looked at the ground.

"I just really need to rest right now. Please?"

She looked at Seifer closely – the fatigue showing clearly on her face now. Not that he could blame her. She had been through a lot since first starting off and really hadn't gotten a chance to rest even once. Who was he to say no? He was working on her time now. Besides, she was right…night would be a hindrance in their progress.

"Client's orders." he said, cocking his head.

Rinoa laughed a little at his words – them clearly reminding her of Squall as he had said the same thing to her numerous times shortly after they'd first met. It was kind of like still having him around. It was strange, yet comforting. Seifer and Squall were so different and still so alike at the same time.

She nodded lightly once more before slowly sitting down at the curb beside the tracks. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it would have to do. There were no towns anywhere in sight – and even the closest one, FH, lay a few miles ahead still.

She fell asleep nearly instantaneously as Seifer watched her for a moment before he too, sat down next to her – closing his eyes only for a second before feeling something hit his shoulder.

"Huh?"

He looked to find Rinoa's head had fallen onto him as she lay in a deep, peaceful sleep. It was amazing to him that despite all she'd been through up to now, including her close call with the Galbadian Faction, that she could still find time to rest – and so easily, at that.

He looked at her in surprise for a moment before smiling lightly to himself at the sight. Then, he lay his head back once more and closed his eyes again – both drifting off into a peaceful slumber in the shining moonlight for what was certainly the calmest and most peaceful moment either of them had had in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Enough, Ultimecia!" Squall shouted, throwing his sword out to the side, "How are you here? What's going on?"<p>

The sorceress smirked at his words as she eyed him closely.

"You should know the rules of this world by now," she said, "Here in this place where fantasy becomes reality and lies become the truth. One need only think something and it will happen. Imagination is the living factor in this dying world."

Squall was confused by her words as he thought on them for a moment, trying to make sense of everything. He still couldn't understand. One minute, he was facing off against Seifer, and the next thing he knew, Ultimecia was standing before him. It didn't make sense in the least. He had defeated her, hadn't he? How could she possibly be alive, here, with him? Had he somehow imagined it? Was his mind playing tricks on him? He had millions of questions, but not an answer for one of them.

He tried to think harder, his mind tracing back: from her sudden and impossible appearance, all the way back to how he'd ever gotten here to begin with. He searched hard for any sort of clue, the gunblade specialist desperate for an answer that had so far eluded him. However, his memories only went so far back, his arrival to this strange and otherworldly realm shrouded in haze within the deepest depths of his mind.

Realizing it was futile, he finally gave up, shaking his head in aggravation. He glared at the witch before him again, a look of sheer contempt on his face as he pointed his gunblade at her.

"I didn't imagine _you_!"

Ultimecia just laughed to herself at the SeeDs clear confusion and anger. How much resent her presented her with only served to make it all the better. It was mutual, after all.

"No," she said, "At least not directly."

Squall was even more confused now.

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms – only becoming more and more amused by his growing confusion.

"I am not the Ultimecia you remember," she explained, "I represent all you claim not to be: the manifestation of your fears and doubts – the side you try so desperately to conceal, convincing yourself and all around you that it doesn't exist."

"What?" Squall asked, looking at her in question as his gunblade lowered a little.

The sorceress was all too eager to continue her explanation at the expense of the prideful lion's thoughts and reactions to this apparently newfound information.

"I don't actually stand before you as you believe. Born from the very things you deny about yourself, I am nothing more than all you so carelessly and foolishly try to erase – all the while knowing you cannot run from such truth forever."

Squall now lowered his gunblade completely as he stared at the being before him – still struggling to completely comprehend it all. What exactly was she getting at? He wasn't trying to be someone he wasn't. Even if he had, that was a while back. He'd found whom he really was in the recent years when all was said and done. He was happy with whom he'd become. Who was she to say and convince him otherwise? She had said it herself: she wasn't even real. What did a figment of his imagination know anyway?

He stared her head on in silence for a moment before finally speaking up again.

"You're wrong. I know who and what I am. I'm not running from anything – not anymore!"

Ultimecia just sneered at the contempt in his voice, folding her arms in complacence from such a scene.

"Is that so?" she asked, mockingly, "Lost in this desolate world torn away through the very rift and fabric of time, you still know not the truth behind what you can only see," she continued, "You refuse to look past the immediate, blinded by your own misconceptions; believing only what you allow yourself to see because you want it to be the truth."

Squall grumbled and shook his head, shoving the Lionheart in her face again as he glared at her fiercely.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

Ultimecia scoffed at his priceless reaction and words as she decided to play along with his game.

"You choose to continue to deny what you know to be real? Even in this timeless world where nothing is as it seems."

Squall stared her down in silence as she said her next words.

"Very well. I shall be watching; enjoying the despair and dread you drown yourself in upon finally discovering the horrid truth that lies so clearly before you. If you truly wish to be free from this world that so tightly imprisons you, you must be willing to accept it – no matter how dark or disturbing it may be. Only then can you once again call home the world that has so long forgotten you."

With that, she disappeared, leaving him standing alone to reflect on her words. Squall found himself shivering faintly for a second, goosebumps swarming the young man's body while he stood there pensively. Ultimecia's final words rang in his ears endlessly, their chilling and mysterious meaning leaving the brunette with a sudden emptiness like he hadn't felt before.

Frustration and anger soon getting the best of him, Squall balled his fist before quickly yanking his head up towards the sky.

"What do _you_ know anyway?" he grumbled.

**_*Author's Note*_ - It was driving me crazy - I had to go back and revise this upon realizing what I could have improved. Sorry for any confusion.**


	18. Esthar or Bust

**Parallel**

**Esthar or Bust**

Seifer woke up the next morning to find Rinoa was no longer next to him.

"Rinoa…?" he asked, looking around as he stood up.

There was no reply or sight of her.

"Rinoa!" he called, now a bit panicked that something had happened to her while they slept.

He started moving forward along the bridge in a bit of a hurry when he saw her a few yards away standing at the edge of the bridge again. He immediately drew a sigh of great relief, but the expression she wore filled him with worry and dread.

"_What could it be this time?"_ he thought, as he slowly walked toward her.

Rinoa didn't notice Seifer come up beside her as she kept gazing out over the water. It was safe to assume she was once again lost in thoughts of Squall, but it wasn't like anyone could blame her. He was the whole reason she was doing all she was. She was putting herself at risk just to find him – whether or not he was truly dead or alive.

Seifer approached her slowly as he looked at her – unsure of whether or not to actually interrupt this time. He felt bad for her, really, but he also didn't know what to do or say to help her. All he could do for now, was just continue going along as she'd requested – and hopefully, in time…they'd find out the truth together. Just in case it was less than desired, she'd need someone there to help her cope even more. This thought…was the only reason he cared to follow her to Esthar – where hopefully all their answers lay.

He was hesitant to speak for a moment as she sighed a little before dropping her head.

"…Rinoa?" he asked, quietly.

Rinoa turned her head toward him slowly – immediately trying to hide her real feelings behind a smile.

"…Oh," she mumbled, "Seifer. Good morning."

Seifer nodded lightly in response.

Rinoa turned toward him completely now as she glanced back over the water real quick.

"I was just…"

"Don't," he interrupted, "It's okay. I understand."

Rinoa looked at the ground again.

"I know what you're going through, Rinoa. Not from personal experience…but, because it really couldn't be any other way," he said.

Rinoa looked at him in question – and curiosity.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" he said, "I'm not questioning your ambition or your sanity. I've followed you of my own will. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Rinoa looked away shyly as she thought on Seifer's words for a moment.

Seifer glanced from Rinoa to the end of the bridge – as far as he could see.

"…Let's just get through this. Let's get to Esthar and you can find the answers you're looking for. I'm not going anywhere – so, don't apologize. You have no reason to be sorry."

Rinoa was a bit embarrassed by what he was saying, but realized, too, that he was right. What was she really sorry for anyway? She hadn't done anything wrong. All she'd wanted was to find Squall – and for someone to believe, the same way she did, that he could indeed still be alive. Instead, her hope had been spat on and awarded her with nothing but rants of "crazy" and "desperate". She just couldn't stand for the last person to believe in her to walk away from her as well. It was the one fear she couldn't let go of.

She looked at Seifer closely and nodded lightly.

"...Thank you…Seifer," she said, softly.

Seifer didn't reply – just nodding in response as he motioned ahead.

"Come on. We haven't even reached Fisherman's yet."

Rinoa smiled lightly at his words as she turned around and they continued their journey to Esthar once again. It was a definitive moment – at least they way she saw it. Seifer's words: his personal thoughts and feelings on her situation and state of mind – they all were the proof she'd needed that he had indeed changed. She was more than grateful to have back the Seifer whom she knew five years ago.

"Right. No use standing around here any longer, huh?" she said, quietly, as she turned to look ahead.

Seifer stepped past her and they started walking forward again – continuing onward in their search for Squall as a new day began. It troubled her that they hadn't made much progress on the bridge, but she still hoped they could make good time somehow.

She glanced at him as they traversed the long bridge – another smiling forming on her face as she thought to herself.

"_He's changed, Squall…hasn't he? I'm sure of it."_

* * *

><p>Quistis, Zell, and Selphie were now lost in their search for Rinoa. Much to their surprise and dismay, she hadn't been in Balamb – and now…they didn't know where to look next.<p>

"I can't believe it," Selphie said, "If she's not in Balamb, where is she?"

Quistis and Zell thought for a moment, but no ideas came to mind. It really was a mystery. After being saved from the Galbadian Faction, Rinoa surely would have tried to get as far away as she could. Balamb was usually the place she'd run – feeling the safest there due to Squall. Even when he was no longer around, she'd still always be there. The fact that she wasn't this time was deeply troubling to them.

"It just doesn't make sense," Quistis said, completely perplexed, "Balamb is the place she'd be the safest. Galbadia would never look for her here due to the tight security Rinoa was always under. Why would she not come back after such a close call?"

"_Bet I know…"_ Zell thought, as he scoffed.

Selphie looked at him.

"What is it, Zell?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her in surprise. He hadn't realized he'd made a loud enough sound to be heard by anyone else.

"Oh, um…err…" he mumbled, "I-It's nothing."

Selphie shrugged it off, but Quistis was suspicious as she looked at him – folding her arms yet again. She didn't even have to say anything. It was obvious, even to him, what she was thinking as he dropped his head.

"How do you two not see it?" he asked, "She's with Seifer! Seifer – of all people! Do we really need any other information than that?"

Quistis shook her head – a bit annoyed by his antics. He was being ridiculous.

"Forget about Seifer, Zell! He saved Rinoa. She'd be dead right now if it wasn't for him."

Zell looked at her in shock before dropping his head again – shaking it in disbelief as he looked at the ground.

Quistis took a breath before speaking again.

"I know you don't trust him. It's not like there's a good reason to," she said, "However…it was four years ago. People can change."

Zell lifted his head and looked at her in silence. Did she really believe that? Despite what she was saying, he just couldn't let go of it. No matter what she, or anyone else, said…it was Seifer. He couldn't believe it until he saw for himself. He didn't understand how they could be so calm about everything.

Selphie turned to Quistis.

"She's got be somewhere. Why don't we check out Deling City? It's possible they might have returned by now, right?" she said, trying to be hopeful.

Quistis thought on her words. It was possible, maybe, but if it were the case, wouldn't they have heard from Irvine by now? Rinoa's return to Deling City would definitely have been big news – especially after what had happened. The fact that nothing pertaining to such had come up yet caused her to doubt it could be true.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head lightly, "Irvine is stationed in Deling City. Surely, he'd have seen them when they returned and would have let us know, right?"

Selphie looked at her and realized she was right. Irvine seemed to be on top of things when it came to disappearances and odd occurrences – especially if they pertained to Rinoa. Having not heard from him since they began their search for her, it wasn't too hard to believe he hadn't seen them.

She kept thinking – trying to think of anywhere Rinoa may have possibly gone to escape Galbadia. No place really made sense other than Balamb and her father's house – even though the latter was a long-shot due to their strained relationship. Still…she had to be somewhere. She was clearly still alive – so, there was a chance they could find her.

"If only there were some sort of clue," Selphie said, looking at the ground.

Zell was careful with his next words at risk of getting on Quistis' nerves.

"Well, put it this way…what places would Seifer possibly take her? That immediately eliminates all but a few places to look in."

Despite his hopes, Quistis still looked at him sternly – a rather uncomfortable feeling coming over Zell as he saw her face.

"What? I didn't mean that in a distrustful way," he claimed, "There really are only so many places Seifer would take her. Think about it."

Quistis backed off as she and Selphie went silent for a moment while reflecting on his words – the same idea coming to their minds at once as they looked at each other.

"Alright. We'll check Deling City, just in case. That will cover the two most obvious places." Quistis said.

Selphie and Zell nodded in agreement as they hurried to the Ragnarok once again. Selphie couldn't help but be overcome with worry and regret as they continued their search for Rinoa. It was their fault all of this had started in the first place – and she wanted more than anything to just make it right again. At the risk of Rinoa falling into danger again, somehow…she hoped all too much it would be very soon.

"_Where are you, Rinoa?" s_he could only wonder, as their search carried on.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Rinoa and Seifer finally reached the halfway point of the bridge – a faint sight of FH just ahead as Rinoa smiled in delight.<p>

"There it is! Fisherman's Horizon! We're halfway there!" she cheered, jumping up and down a little.

Seifer was didn't know what to make of her sudden excitement and child-like actions, but he still smiled lightly at the sight – and at Rinoa's joy as she turned to him with that bright smile. He hadn't seen that kind of smile from her in so long that it was a nice change of pace.

"Come on!" she said, excitedly.

"What?" he asked, as he looked at her in question.

Without answering, Rinoa picked up her pace – now going into a bit of a run as she hurried toward FH. Overcome with confusion, above all else, at her sudden cheerfulness, Seifer had to wonder how they'd made it to FH already when they'd barely made any progress not long ago.

Still, he decided against dwelling on it in the end. Why bother? They were clearly making progress in their journey to Esthar now. Who in their right mind would question good things, after all?

"Well, I'll be damned…" he said, smiling lightly, albeit still a bit confused.

He looked ahead again at Rinoa as he hurried after her.

* * *

><p>As they finally approached Esthar, Rinoa saw the train starting to depart from the station.<p>

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE!" she shouted, as she ran after it.

Seifer followed her quickly as they tried to catch up with the train – with little success.

"Rinoa!" he shouted, as he ran a few feet behind her.

Rinoa didn't respond to him as she kept racing the train. She had to catch it. Sure, it wasn't the end of the world if they failed to get on board, but why let an opportunity pass them by? This would surely help their progress by saving them another day's walk on the bridge. The sooner they reached Esthar, the better – the way she saw it. They were so close now and she wasn't willing to waste anymore time in her search. She only cared about finding Squall – and nothing was going to keep her from doing that.

"Rinoa, slow down!" Seifer hollered, "Forget it!"

Rinoa ignored him as she continued to run after the train – finally getting beside it as it was nearly out of the station. They only had a few seconds left to get on board before it was too late. It reminded her of when she was back in Balamb before the Galbadians captured her. She'd acted too late and missed her opportunity – but, she had a second chance and this time would be different for sure.

She ran as fast as she could – the stairs on the back of the last car only a few feet from her as she ran harder than she ever had. This was it. If she could just get a little closer, she could jump on board.

"_I can do this."_ she thought, as she pushed herself to keep running.

Seifer caught up to her now and ran alongside her as the train quickly approached the end of the boarding platform. He glanced at Rinoa and saw the extent of her determination in her eyes – the unyielding will and intent she held to catch the train as they drew closer to the edge of the station.

"_Squall…"_ she thought to herself.

Seifer thought he saw a single tear roll down her face and his perspective on the whole thing changed in an instant as he grabbed Rinoa's hand – the latter looking at him in surprise as he pulled her forward, gaining speed as they rapidly approached the back car.

"Hurry!" he shouted, as he motioned toward the train.

Rinoa picked up her pace as well as she ran hand-in-hand with him – both running at full speed as the train car was now literally within reach.

Seifer looked ahead as he saw they were about to reach the end of the platform.

"GO!" he shouted, looking at Rinoa.

Rinoa reached for the train car as best she could and finally grabbed hold of it after a few seconds of struggling to keep up. She quickly pulled herself onto the car and looked out at Seifer in panic and worry.

"SEIFER!" she cried, afraid he'd get left behind.

They reached the end of the platform just as Seifer jumped toward the car – barely grabbing hold as the train finally left the station behind. Rinoa breathed a great sigh or relief as she saw him land at her feet – slowly rising to his own as they looked back at FH quickly going out of sight.

"Seifer." she said, relieved, as she smiled at him.

Seifer just smirked – knowing what she was thinking.

"No big deal."

Rinoa just laughed at his remark as they rode the train toward the end of the bridge. The next stop was Esthar – the high-tech, silent city at the edge of the map. There, she was sure to find all the answers she'd been seeking since this all began – she was sure of it. She smiled at the thought, and how everything had suddenly appeared to be coming together, as she stared back at where they had been – leaving FH, and Galbadia, behind them as the train carried them toward their desired destination.

* * *

><p>Quistis, Zell, and Selphie's trip to Deling City was met with nothing but the same disappointment, and surprise, that Balamb had given them. Rinoa was still nowhere to be found – a fact that only served to worry them even more as they stopped by General Caraway's house.<p>

"No one's seen her?" Quistis asked, worriedly.

General Caraway shook his head.

"We're doing all we can to find out where they may have gone, but nothing so far. It's a disturbing matter, for sure."

They could detect the anger, and worry, in his voice as he spoke. Not that they could blame him. Despite his seeming rough exterior, he was still Rinoa's father and it was obvious he cared about her – no matter what she led herself to believe.

"After they left D-District Prison, that's the last anyone heard or saw of them," he explained, "We have no clue where they could have gone. Seifer was under direct orders to bring her back here. Having not done that…I can only imagine what could have happened."

He was silent for a moment as a brief memory of when he recruited Seifer flashed through his mind.

"He seemed so reliable and trustworthy," he continued, as he shook his head again.

Selphie and Quistis looked at each other as they knew what he was thinking. Reliable and trustworthy didn't exactly scream "Seifer" to any of them, but they didn't say anything. General Caraway had seen something in Seifer to trust him and now, more than likely, Rinoa had seen it, too – and that was good enough for them.

"Don't worry, General, we'll find her for you. I promise!" Selphie said, trying to win him over with her optimism.

However, much to her disappointment, he only nodded.

"Thanks for your time, General. Sorry to bother you," Quistis said, "We'll be sure to inform you right away if anything comes up."

General Caraway had a look of confusion as he glanced from one SeeD to the other.

"Where will you look next?" he asked.

Quistis was nothing short of direct as she looked at him calmly while speaking again.

"We don't know, sir, but we won't rest until we do. Count on it!"

General Caraway looked at them for a moment before giving a sign of approval.

"Very well. I leave it in your hands then."

He closed the door and they all looked at each other as they tried to think of what to do next.

"So, where _do _we look now?" Zell asked, "Deling City was the only other possible place, right?"

"Maybe," Quistis said, "But, there could be someplace we're not considering. Maybe something we've overlooked."

Selphie was puzzled by her words as she tipped her head in curiosity.

"Like where?"

Quistis thought for a moment when they heard a familiar voice call to them – getting closer in seconds.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

They turned their heads to find Irvine hurrying toward them. Due to how fast he was running, they guessed he had urgent news. They just hoped that was a good thing.

"What's up, Irvine?" Zell asked.

"Did you hear anything about Rinoa?" Quistis asked, in a pleading tone.

Irvine wasn't sure they'd take his news as good or bad, but still – given the circumstances…any news was better than none.

"Well, like…I don't know what this means, but…I just got word that Rinoa and Seifer had been spotted a few miles away from Timber." he explained.

His words caught the trio by surprise as they looked at each other again in question before turning back toward Irvine.

"What does that mean?" Zell asked, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out where this was going.

Irvine shrugged and Selphie thought for a moment.

"A few miles outside of Timber…?"

They were all silent for a moment when a thought suddenly jumped into Quistis' head – her eyes widening at the realization of how simple it had been and yet, they'd still failed to put it together.

"Of course. It all makes sense."

"What does?" Zell asked, even more confused now.

It was beginning to bother him, for some reason, how Quistis could always mysteriously manage to figure things out while everyone around her struggled to put it together. He felt like an idiot whenever she was around.

Quistis didn't give a direct response as she hurried off from General Caraway's house in the direction of the Ragnarok once again.

"Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"There's no time. Just follow me!" she hollered, as she kept moving.

Irvine, Selphie, and Zell exchanged looks of confusion before finally running after her. They had no idea what was going on or where they were going now, but they had to trust that Quistis was truly on to something as they made their way to the airship for what they hoped was the final time.

***Author's Note* - I know – probably not my best writing this time around. I struggled a bit with this chapter, in all honesty. My apologies.**


	19. The Last Advance  Part I

**Parallel**

**The Last Advance**

Rinoa had butterflies in her stomach as she jumped off the train upon reaching the end of the line. She knew what was next; what lay ahead as she looked at the route before her – staring in joy at the sight.

Seifer walked up behind her – a bit surprised by her sudden excitement as he looked at her in question.

"Rinoa?"

"…There it is." she said, quietly, as she continued staring ahead.

She was practically in a trance as she spoke – Seifer only more confused at her words as he looked ahead as well. There, in the far distance, he realized what she was referring to. Esthar, the silent city, lay at the horizon – a faint view, but enough to be evident of what they were seeing, nonetheless. It was hard to believe, but they were truly within reach of their destination. Only one thing lay in the way now as Seifer's eyes scrolled downward to the path right before them – the sight he now saw not intriguing in the least. It had an uninviting appeal and its structure and appearance sent chills down his spine even as they stood there in the daylight. It appeared to be a canyon of sorts – carved out so long ago that it now took on the shape and scenery of a complex maze. Just the thought of trekking through there even freaked _him_ out – if only a little. But, it wasn't like he'd ever admit it.

He tried to hide the nervousness he felt rising within him as he turned to look at Rinoa again. Now, she appeared to have something on her mind – though her eyes still stood fixated on the faint sight of Esthar. If they could just make it through one last trial…they'd finally be at the destination they'd sought since this all began. The very thought of such had Rinoa overcome with a blend of excitement, joy, and nervousness all at once. This was it. This was really, truly it. They were so close. It was practically just a few more steps and they'd be there. Esthar waited – calling for them to take those last steps; welcome them as they would finally set foot in the vast, hi-tech city. The time she'd waited for was now upon them.

Rinoa smiled as these thoughts ran through her mind. She felt like crying, and nearly did – but, she managed to hold it in this time. It was hardly the time for tears. They weren't there just yet after all.

She closed her eyes for a moment, once again, as she reflected on all she'd been through up to this moment; all she'd endured just to find Squall and have the closure she sought so longingly.

"_Squall. I'm here. I'm finally here."_

She took a deep breath as she dropped her head a little – grabbing her pendant again.

"…_Just a bit further. Please…just wait. Wait a little bit longer for me. I _will_ find you. I promise."_

She let out a light sigh – though this time, it was more from relief than grief. She and Seifer looked ahead again at the big canyon that stretched before them – covering the final bit of their route to Esthar.

"Well," Seifer said, taking a breath, "If we wanna get to Esthar, looks like we have no choice."

He hated his own words, in all honesty, but he tried his best to conceal his worries and doubts about the road before them.

He glanced at Rinoa one last time before finally stepping forward – slowly, but surely, as he fixed his eyes on Esthar now as well. He hoped that by keeping their main focus at the front of his mind, he could erase all doubts and any semblance of fear at what may lay ahead in this final part of their travels. He didn't know what was going through Rinoa's head, but what was going through his was enough. He still hadn't forgotten the orders of General Caraway – and though he may have failed to get Rinoa back home…he could still protect her. Whether or not potentials for danger were on her mind – no matter what happened…he would do all he could to make sure she was safe. They'd already made it this far. For anything to happen to her now, it would just be utterly pathetic – to put it lightly.

These thoughts on his mind, Seifer mustered up his next words as he looked at Rinoa intently.

"…You ready?"

Rinoa didn't respond right away – instead, slowly stepping forward silently as she continued to keep her eyes focused ahead. Seifer watched her approach the edge of the canyon as he stared at her in perplexity – trying to imagine what was on her mind as she quietly turned her head to the side so she could see him in her peripheral vision.

"…Let's go." she said, softly.

Her voice was gentle, but firm. She seemed unafraid; unfazed by anything that may lay ahead in this – the final chapter of their journey to Esthar. It was intriguing to Seifer, above many other things – compelling him to step forward as Rinoa began her foray into the big maze-like canyon. Whether it was courage or denial that compelled her forward, Seifer still followed – his orders, and his determination to fulfill them, the only thing that really kept him moving on such a path of uncertainty and chance.

* * *

><p>"Are you really sure about this?" Selphie asked, as she walked up behind Quistis in the pilot's seat.<p>

Quistis nodded as she kept her eyes forward.

"It just makes sense. I know that."

Selphie just nodded lightly, still not convinced as they continued onward back toward Esthar. She just didn't really see it. Of all places for Rinoa to look for Squall, what would possibly make her think Esthar was the place? Sure, having been stationed there for the past year, she had to admit that it was clearly a hot-spot for weird and suspicious activity – but, still…this was beyond that.

"How can you be so sure she's headed to Esthar anyway?" Zell asked, "You're saying this whole search we've been on has been pointless?"

He had a hint of aggravation in his voice as he spoke – but, no one could blame him really. They had set off from Esthar to find Rinoa upon a sudden, mutual sweep of regret and apology and had had no luck. Now, they were headed right back to where they'd begun. It just seemed like such a waste in the end. Quistis seemed unfazed by this fact, however, as she kept staring ahead – all her attention focused on getting back to Esthar quickly.

"No, not exactly," she said, "I just know that she's headed there."

Selphie and Zell glanced at each other in silence as Irvine came in now – quietly and calmly approaching Quistis as he looked ahead.

"How much further 'til Esthar?" he asked, leaning over the side of her seat.

Quistis was a bit annoyed by all the questions now, but still kept calm as she replied. It was plus that at least this particular question hadn't been one of doubt and denial.

"Not too far," she answered, "We should be there shortly. We're almost completely across the train bridge."

Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis all glanced out the windshield down below and caught a quick glimpse of the long bridge expanding across the Great Salt Lake – connecting the world's two biggest continents, Galbadia and Esthar.

Zell pondered things in his head for a moment – trying to make sense of it all. How did Quistis arrive at the conclusion she had? How did Rinoa going to Esthar to find Squall make sense? If anything, that was the one thing that _didn't_. What was so special about the big city that could possibly draw her to it?

"_Esthar? Really?" _he thought.

There were a million questions revolving around this whole ordeal and he couldn't even begin to make sense of any of them. Something didn't entirely fit though – he knew that. Rinoa couldn't possibly believe Squall was actually waiting for her in Esthar. There had to be more to it. She had to be going for a specific reason - but, he could only wonder what?

He looked ahead at his friends looking out the windshield as walked toward them slowly. He had to get what was on his mind out. He needed a clear answer; something to help him make sense of this.

He was hesitant to speak as he approached his friends – holding back as he put his hand behind his head and looked at the floor. He didn't want to ask really, but he couldn't stand being left in the dark on so much. Rinoa's flight to Esthar, Quistis' secretive logic behind why – the mystery was getting old fast.

He took a deep breath as he finally spoke.

"How do you know she's going to Esthar?"

Irvine and Selphie looked back at him and Quistis let out a light sigh.

"Like I said, it just makes sense," she answered.

"How?" he asked, a bit annoyed by yet another indirect, secretive response, "You keep saying that, but obviously none of us see how that's true. What are you going by? Really?"

Quistis didn't want to get into an argument, but it was clear to her that Zell wasn't going to let this go until he got the answer he wanted.

"It's hard to explain," she said, "I just know. Trust me."

Zell shook his head hard in anger and frustration at her words.

"That's not good enough, dammit!" he said, loudly.

"Well, it's going to have to be!" she replied, just as loud.

Zell dropped it right there as he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. She was keeping her logic to herself for whatever reason and intended to keep it that way. As crazy as it drove him…there was apparently nothing more he could do than just accept it – hard as it was.

He dropped his head toward the ground – shaking it slowly in disbelief as he sighed.

Quistis realized the raised tone in her voice and tried to relax again as she shifted in her seat. She turned her head toward Zell slightly – his image coming into view in the corner of her eye as she spoke again calmly.

"...I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust me. Whatever it is, Rinoa believes her chance of finding Squall lies in Esthar."

She paused for a moment – thinking carefully on her next words so Zell wouldn't take them offensively like before.

"Think about that…and you'll understand why it's so hard to explain. Why I can't give you the exact answer you're asking for." she stated.

She faced forward again and quietly continued flying the Ragnarok – Selphie and Irvine at a loss for words as they looked from Quistis, to Zell, and then to each to other.

Zell slumped against a nearby wall as Irvine walked up to him and pat him on the back with a smile.

"Hey, come on, cheer up! We're doing this for Rinoa, remember? I'm sure it'll all make sense in no time!"

Zell lifted his head at his words. He didn't mean to seem uncaring and doubtful, but chasing Rinoa all over the map wasn't quite what he'd bargained for when opting to join them in finding her. All he'd wanted was to just find her again and be able to apologize; set things right after how they'd left her so abruptly – but, now…all they had succeeded in was a wild goose chase that left them with nothing but empty-hands and an unwashed guilt – nothing short of wasting time. It was the one thing they couldn't afford to do, and yet…it was exactly what had happened.

He didn't try to force a smile or speak in any way – just nodding his head once, though too lightly to even really see moving, and quietly trekked over to a nearby seat – flopping down into it quietly as he waited for them to return to Esthar.

Selphie and Irvine looked from Zell to each other. They could understand his reaction, but they didn't want to give up hope just yet. If Rinoa truly was headed to Esthar, well so were they. Surely then, they'd finally meet up with her and all could be made right again. They just had to hope, like Rinoa, that everything would work out no matter what.

"When we find Rinoa, you can always ask her yourself." Selphie said, smiling lightly.

Zell took a quick glance at her and then quickly looked back at his lap as they all went silent again for a moment. There was also one other thing on his mind that none of them could even try to help him out with…Seifer. He still couldn't even begin to fathom what Rinoa could have been thinking there.

"If you do anything to her…" he grumbled, balling his fist at his side.

However, his thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of Quistis' voice one last time.

"Okay, here we go. Prepare for landing."

Irvine and Selphie sat down in the nearest seats and buckled up as Quistis headed for the airstation. This was it. They would finally reunite with Rinoa and their conscience could be cleared. They could give her the proper apology she deserved and then take the time to hear her out like they'd so coldly passed on previously.

Selphie was a bit overcome with a rush of eagerness, joy, and nervousness as they began descending. She didn't know how Rinoa would react upon first seeing them – none of them did. It wasn't even entirely certain that she'd be happy or even want to see them…but, they still had to try. Rinoa had faced countless trials and her biggest fears to make it all this way – her immense and undying hope to meet up with Squall again somehow her driving force in her venture. They had to respect that. Ever since Squall's death, she really had grown – perhaps even more than they had.

Selphie was a bit jumpy inside as the airship slowly came down on the landing pad atop the airstation. She didn't know if she was more happy or nervous about meeting up with Rinoa again, but she still intended to do it either way.

"_Rinoa…what are you thinking?" _she thought to herself, as she stared out the window at Esthar.

* * *

><p>Seifer had to hurry to keep up with Rinoa as they climbed up a steep hill in the maze-like canyon. So much raced through his mind as they continued their venture through the vast expansion – but, he left his questions and concerns to himself so as not to discourage or upset Rinoa after how close they were. They just had to make it out of here and everything would be fine – or, so he hoped; he had to believe.<p>

Finally, they got to the top and Rinoa looked ahead over the canyon with a bright smile as she stared ahead once again. Seifer finally got to the top and stood beside her – the sight of Esthar now so much closer as they both locked their eyes on its magnificent structure. Rinoa was even more excited than before – he could see it on her face. All they had to do now was trek the last little bit through the canyon and they'd be in the sprawling city.

"We're almost there." she said, happily - her voice at a soft pitch.

She looked ahead at the remaining route before them. It was hard to tell exactly how much further they had to go given that the canyon seemed to curve into itself in places, but the great view of Esthar made her believe it was a rather short walk from where they were now.

She turned toward Seifer and he could see she was all too eager to keep moving. It wasn't that he couldn't understand why. She truly believed the answer to finding Squall really did lie in Esthar and he had no problem with that. Even though he didn't entirely believe Squall could still be alive, he wasn't going to ruin it for her - especially after all this way. His only concern was the rest of their walk through the canyon. Sure, they'd had easy travels so far since entering, but who was to say it would stay that way? The look of this place was even more chilling when in it. It had the remains of what appeared to be prehistoric-like creatures: bones lining the ever-winding pathway all through the canyon – it clearly set the stage for something awaiting them. He just couldn't figure out what. He'd never felt such uneasiness and it was difficult to ignore. It wasn't so much that he was worried about himself – but, more so Rinoa. She was so focused on finding Squall that she clearly was thinking of nothing else, including potential danger. He didn't know how she could be so carefree in a place like this, but he had to make sure she stayed out of harm's way for the rest of their travels – no matter how long or short a walk they had left.

Rinoa saw that Seifer appeared lost in thought on something as she looked at him in concern.

"Seifer? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he asked, shaking it off instantly.

The expression on her face left him at a loss for words. What could he say exactly? Anything on his mind was the last thing she'd want to hear – especially now. He couldn't let his own worries and doubts bear down on her, too. She was happy for the first time in a while. Who was he to ruin that for her?

He nodded his head lightly and forced a slight smirk.

"I'm fine."

The look on her face in response to his words let Seifer know she wasn't convinced – but, he kept a straight face in hopes she'd let it go anyway.

It took a moment as Rinoa looked at him closely – like she was trying to read his mind and see past his cover; break down that last wall that still stood around him. He didn't want her to know how much he hesitated to move any further forward. It was too hard to explain and it would only result in questions he'd rather not even think about trying to answer.

He panicked a little as they stood there in silence – the rising tension finally ending as Rinoa slowly turned away from him and took a step forward as she looked ahead again. Seifer sighed with relief as he heard Rinoa speak. It was a quiet voice, but he could still understand her words.

"…Come on."

She started walking as Seifer watched her for a moment – quickly realizing, however, that she was going off alone and immediately, albeit reluctantly, followed her as they continued on their route to Esthar. He hoped so badly that it really was as short a walk as it appeared to be. He didn't know how or why exactly, but he just knew that the sooner they got out of here - the better.


	20. The Last Advance  Part II

**Parallel**

**The Last Advance – Part II**

Seifer's uncomfort only grew as he and Rinoa rounded a corner to find a giant crevasse carved into the canyon – where he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"_Something's not right."_ he told himself, as he looked toward the crevasse.

Rinoa slowly and carefully walked over to it and she peered downward a little – the bottom too dark to see as the sight sent a chill down her spine.

"Rinoa! Get away from there!" he shouted, quickly grabbing her and pulling her back.

They stared at the crevasse for a moment and Rinoa quickly glanced to her right at the continuing pathway.

"We should just keep moving." she said, a bit hastily.

She started walking forward again as Seifer could only look at her in shock. Seriously? That was all she had to say? Despite nearly falling into the crevasse and the endless trail of fossilized remains that lined their path as they moved through the canyon - that was all she could think about? He couldn't believe it. He was the last person that anyone would expect to get nervous or scared in any way about anything – yet, he was the one hesitating to continue onward, while she carried on carefree and carelessly. Something about that didn't sit right with him.

He quickly took a big step forward and grabbed Rinoa's arm and pulled her back toward him as she looked at him in surprise – and a bit of anger.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Look, something's not right," Seifer said, "We should turn back!"

Rinoa made a face of confusion and suspicion as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about? This isn't like you at all, Seifer. What's wrong?"

He just shook his head again as he spoke his next words.

"I don't know for sure. I just know it's not good. You have to trust me. We need to turn back – now!"

He grabbed her hand again and started to move when they felt a small tremor under their feet. An expression of terror and confusion struck Rinoa's face instantly as she looked at the ground in shock.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

Seifer tried to keep moving, but his advance was halted by the sudden appearance of a terrifying menace that jumped out of the crevasse and landed on the ground before them – leering down at them as it blocked their path.

The two companions stared up at the creature in utter terror. It looked like the skeleton of some long-dead, ancient creature – a behemoth of sorts. It had long horns emerging from what appeared to once be where its nose was, long legs and arms, and stood about twenty feet tall. Seifer couldn't believe what he was seeing as he glanced at Rinoa – a look of sheer shock, confusion, and horror all on her face at once. It really was clear she had never anticipated any kind of peril. Seifer wanted to be mad at her for completely disregarding the obvious signs of such, but realized they had far bigger concerns – as he'd long suspected. He'd just hoped so badly that he'd somehow been wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

They both looked up at the monster in complete disarray.

"I don't know. It appears to be some undead monster." Seifer answered, careful not to take his eyes off the foe before them.

Rinoa stood in petrification at the being. She felt her blood run cold and couldn't feel her legs to even begin to try and move. She couldn't believe what was standing before them. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen and had never expected such a sight to come before her.

Seifer quickly glanced at her and immediately caught on to her fear.

"It looks like we have no choice," he said, pulling out his gunblade.

Rinoa looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, "You actually think we can beat that thing? We should just run!"

Seifer shook his head as he kept staring at the beast.

"It's too late for that. It already knows we're here anyway."

Rinoa looked from Seifer to the monster in as she started to back away slowly. This was unbelievable. What in the world would possess Seifer to make him think they could take on such a creature? She didn't understand why they couldn't just run. Esthar was only a little further ahead. If they fled now, they could get to the city and everything would be okay. Why did this have to happen when they were practically there already? It felt like a conspiracy almost: the whole world was doing everything it could to keep her from getting to Squall. What was so wrong with wanting to see him again? Why did no one or nothing understand that?

"Rinoa, come on!" Seifer urged, "It's just a pile of bones after all."

His words didn't help her in the least. In fact, that was exactly what was so frightening about it – so much that she couldn't even speak. Of all the things she'd faced in her life and the battles she'd endured on her adventures with Squall and the others a few years back, this was by far the most terrifying encounter she'd ever experienced – and she had no idea how to react to it. It didn't matter that someone was there with her – she just couldn't bring herself to muster up the courage for this one.

As she stood there silently – her eyes locked on the terrifying creature, it took a sudden swipe at her as Seifer quickly rushed toward her.

"RINOA! LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

As he jumped in front of her, he was whacked by the creature and sent flying backward into a nearby wall – immediately falling unconscious as he slouched against it.

"SEIFER!" Rinoa cried, as she looked at him in tears.

He was completely still as he lay in a slump – unresponsive in any way as Rinoa stared at him in horror. The sight of him brought back yet another painful recollection of Squall when she saw him lying dead on the ground in cold blood. Seifer didn't seem to be fatally wounded, but his condition was enough to scare her more than she'd ever been since that day. The last time this had happened – she lost the person most dear to her in her life. That it could be happening all over again – it was something she couldn't bear to deal with.

"Seifer!" she said in tears, her voice begging him to wake up.

Still, he remained silent and motionless as Rinoa kept crying. The creature made another loud cry – this one sounding more like anger, as Rinoa looked at it – her fear returning as it loomed over her. Her heart pounded and her breath became heavier as her tears started slowing down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't know what to do or think as she glanced back at Seifer, still hoping he would recover at any moment – but, there was still no indication of such as he hadn't budged even slightly.

Rinoa kept looking at him before the sight got to her too much. This wasn't going to happen again. No! Not if she could do anything about it. She had failed to save Squall – but, there was still hope for Seifer. It was a second chance and she wasn't going to let it pass her by. Finally finding the courage, she relieved all traces of fear and doubt as she looked up at the monster angrily. This was the last straw. If there was ever a moment to take control in her life – this was definitely it. She was officially done running away.

She looked up at the behemoth – still staring back at her with those eerie and disturbing empty holes where its eyes had once been, but this time it didn't scare her. She glanced toward Seifer one last time as the monster prepared to attack her once again. Bracing herself, Rinoa closed her eyes and focused as her Angel Wings emerged from her back – finally reaching her limits as she felt her power increase drastically. She had never used all of her power since Squall's death, and even rarely before then – but, this turn of events had been more than enough to awaken it. Things had gone too far now and she was finally taking the action she had refrained from resorting to up to now.

Just as the monster hit her, the force of its strike collided with Rinoa's power and a bright light emerged from her body. The monster wailed in agony as it appeared to disintegrate – no trace or sign of it evident as it seemed to completely vanish like it was never there.

Rinoa relaxed upon realizing it was over – collapsing on the ground as her wings disappeared. She had used so much of her power that it had exhausted her and she lay nearly as lifeless as Seifer.

She slowly opened her eyes after a moment and lifted her upper body off the ground as she looked around – again noticing Seifer a few feet away and scrambled to her feet as she hurried over to him.

"Seifer! Are you okay?" she asked, in a pleading tone.

She put her hand around his head – caressing his body much like she had Squall's after defeating Ultimecia. She looked Seifer up and down closely – his body still appearing unscathed, but his face looking dull and lifeless. The sight was enough to make her break down all over again, but she held it in as she kept looking at him – wondering what she could do to help him. He didn't seem dead, but it was hard to be completely sure. It was like that moment with Squall, but it didn't necessarily mean this was the same thing – at least she hoped. She couldn't imagine it could have happened to Seifer, too. However, the longer she stared at him…the more likely it seemed. She didn't understand how a hit like that could have possibly done such a thing though. At the worst, it would have severely wounded him. How could this have possibly happened?

She bit her lip a little as they trembled – the tears trying so hard to come out as she still fought to keep them back.

"Seifer," she said, sadly.

Without thinking, she dropped her head onto his chest and cried – her powers seeming to inadvertently activate in an event eerily similar to the one four years prior as Seifer's body slowly began to come to life once more: his fingers starting to twitch and as his eyes opened slowly.

He stared up at the sky for a moment in silence when he finally realized there was someone leaning on him. His eyes scrolled downward as he slowly moved his head to find Rinoa, seemingly asleep, with her head on him. It took him a moment, but he was finally able to speak again as he looked at her in question.

"…Rinoa?"

She immediately jumped at the sound of his voice and picked her head up to find him sitting there with a look of complete confusion as they stared at each other for a moment – Rinoa's face lighting up as a smile formed instantly and she gasped with joy.

"Seifer!"

She quickly hugged him as he continued sitting there at a loss for words – currently unable to recall what could have happened to make Rinoa react as she was.

"You're okay," she said, softly, "I was so afraid. Afraid that I'd…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but Seifer detected a shakiness in her voice – like she was about to cry. However, only a few sniffles were heard as he glanced down at her while she continued to hold onto him. He didn't know what to say as his face still held a look of bewilderment while he looked around the vicinity and back at Rinoa – trying to get some recollection of what had happened.

He looked back at Rinoa again.

"Um…" he mumbled, unable to think of any real words.

Rinoa's eyes got wide upon hearing him and she quickly let go – jumping back a little as she looked at him in a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry."

She slowly stood up and Seifer quietly rose to his feet as well.

Rinoa looked at him as he appeared lost – looking around again in utter confusion. As he stood there, Rinoa stared at him in relief – and shock. While she was more than grateful he was okay, she still didn't quite understand how. Just minutes ago his body seemingly had no sign of life at all, and yet now…here he stood – quiet and puzzled no less, but still alive and well. She couldn't figure out what could have happened to have made this moment possible.

She thought back on when she had revived Squall as this event was all too familiar to her. She couldn't believe she could have actually done it again – but, everything pointed to such being true. The first time, she'd thought it was just because of her strong bond with Squall. But, after Seifer…she began to think it really had been something more. Sure, she'd once been close with Seifer – but, she wasn't now. There had to be another explanation for having pulled off the same thing twice.

She reflected on it for a moment, but she couldn't come up with a logical answer as she glanced back at Seifer.

"Did I...? Could _I _really have…?" she asked herself, still unable to believe it was possible.

She had always attributed such a thing to a special connection or her inability to let go of those close to her. It was just too hard to accept that she could actually have some hidden power she wasn't entirely aware of. But, at the same time - in both instances, the person she was with had been in, at the best, critical condition – and then bounced back like it had never happened to begin with. When she really thought about that, there really wasn't any other possibility.

She looked at the ground silently for a moment as she thought to herself.

"I don't get it…" she mumbled, shaking her head lightly in a bit of sorrow.

She looked at Seifer again, whom seemed more aware now as he noticed her looking at him.

Rinoa walked toward him slowly – cupping her hand to her heart as she approached.

"Are you alright?" she asked, quietly.

Seifer put his hand behind his head as he looked at her.

"I…think so."

He thought for a moment – noticing the way she was standing. She seemed upset about something, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"….What happened?" he asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Rinoa didn't answer directly as she looked at him – glancing, once again, at the path before them leading to Esthar. She hadn't forgotten why they were here, and despite what all had just gone on – she still wasn't going to turn back.

"The way is open again. Let's go."

Seifer was more than puzzled as he watched her start to walk forward.

"….What?"

He looked ahead at the big city that lay ahead of them.

"…Esthar." he mumbled.

He glanced toward Rinoa and, despite being unable to currently recall everything, began following her along the path to the big city.


	21. Esthar

**Parallel**

**Esthar**

Massive buildings lined the sky, people walked the streets in communion, a series of moving platforms carried visitors and residence around the city as a means of convenient transportation – it was the metropolis otherwise known as Esthar. Rinoa was calm and rational about their arrival – but, on the inside…she couldn't contain her enthusiasm as she felt her stomach jumping with excitement and joy.

She turned to Seifer with a smile on her face.

"We finally made it! Can you believe it?"

Her expression only made Seifer feel worse – not for her, but because of him. She still had no idea he hadn't come with her because he, too, believe Squall could still be alive. He had simply done it as a favor – and to keep an eye on her. Deep down, he wanted to tell her the truth – but, knowing how she'd take it was more than enough to keep him from doing so. For now…he'd just keep playing along.

"Congratulations," he said, with a pained face.

She pretended not to notice his tone of voice as she turned forward again and gazed at the city. Nothing was going to bring her down now. She was finally here, and now…there was only one thing left to do.

"Let's go!" she said, happily, glancing back at Seifer.

"Go where exactly?" he asked.

Rinoa didn't answer for a moment and Seifer looked at her in question.

"Rinoa…?"

She slowly turned toward him again as she looked at the ground – thinking carefully on her words before speaking.

"I'm…looking for someone," she mumbled.

Seifer made a face at her words.

"Yeah, I know. Squall…" he said, with a sarcastic tone.

Rinoa took a breath.

"Well…not only Squall."

Now, Seifer was intrigued as he looked at her in a bit of surprise. She had actually come here in search of someone else? Who? Why? Things had just gotten bigger for him.

"Well…who else then?" he asked, curiously.

His eyes and ears were completely focused on Rinoa as he waited for her to speak with much anticipation. She was hesitant, however, as she stood in silence for a moment – the awkwardness of the moment slowly driving Seifer crazy.

After a few more seconds, her finally heard her speak.

"…It's Ellone," she said, quietly, "I came here…looking for Ellone."

Seifer thought for a moment. Ellone. That name sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't recall why – much to his frustration.

Rinoa saw his face and knew what he was thinking as she spoke again.

"Remember? Four years ago? You and the Galbadians kidnapped her and took her inside Lunatic Pandora. It was all part of a ruse to awaken Adel for Ultimecia. Short, brown hair, white shirt, blue vest – about twenty-five at the time?"

He thought harder and was finally able to recall his memory of Ellone – and that day, as he dropped his head. The memory, combined with Rinoa's words, didn't help to clear his conscience and guilt regarding his past – only serving to fuel his regret as he looked at the ground in shame. He knew it hadn't been Rinoa's intention – but, she could have at least skipped over the part about him kidnapping Ellone.

"Oh…yeah. Her…" he mumbled.

He slowly lifted his head to look at her again. Though afraid that any further conversation would only make things worse for him, he was still too curious to leave it alone.

"Why do you need to find her?" he asked.

Again, Rinoa didn't reply at first as she thought to herself – closing her eyes as she reflected on events four years ago. She couldn't really believe what she was about to say. It wouldn't exactly be the easiest thing to comprehend – and even harder to believe. On top of that, she wasn't even sure if Seifer knew already or not. When he had been involved with Galbadia and taken Ellone hostage, wouldn't Ultimecia have given him some insight as to her importance? Then again, due to how he'd been thinking at the time, he may have just done it in sheer compliance as a knight. Either way though, it was hard to bring out. Seifer hadn't thought her to be crazy yet – but, after something like this…it was hard to say.

She looked at him for a moment as he stared back at her – still waiting for her to say something. His face held nothing but curiosity, though she detected something else as well - she just wasn't sure what. Still, his apparent interest was enough to make her feel more comfortable as she took a deep breath – finally managing to bring out the words, though it was slow to come at first.

"Ellone has the ability to send a person's consciousness back in time as far as she wishes," she explained.

Seifer didn't appear to be surprised by this news, but was hard to tell as he kept looking at her – waiting for more. She let out a light breath to try and relax as she continued speaking.

"She and Squall were always really close ever since they were little kids. They have a special connection – one unlike any I've ever seen."

She thought on her next words for a moment.

"…I won't go into the full story, but given their history…I thought that if I could find Ellone, maybe…"

She went silent again as she looked at the ground – clutching her pendant. Her actions let Seifer know immediately what she was thinking as he looked at her in regret, shame, and sorrow. Every time she thought of Squall, even since long before they'd arrived in Esthar, it only made things that much harder for him. He wondered how much longer he could carry on without telling her.

Rinoa sighed as she more words emerged from her mouth.

"…She could help me find Squall," she said, quietly.

Seifer's head dropped toward the ground again almost instantly at her words.

"If she can figure out where he is, she can lead us to him," she continued, "I know how strong Squall and Ellone's bond is. It can't fail!"

Despite her words and certainty, Seifer was still skeptical. How could she be so sure something like that would really work? It seemed like a long-shot, at best, the way he saw it. Plus, due to Rinoa's firm beliefs regarding the whole thing, he was almost convinced she was just going by heightened hope and emotion – not any real logic on the matter. He didn't want to seem heartless or uncaring, but he also didn't want to see Rinoa crushed by her own ambition. That thought was much harder for him to accept than Ellone being able to find Squall.

He looked at Rinoa again as she was now staring at her pendant. He wanted to ask one last question, but he didn't want her to catch on to his disbelief. Just for sake though; his own piece of mind – he had to know.

He fought to bring it out. Not wanting to upset her, but unable to keep it to himself just the same. It was conflicting – and difficult, but he had to get it out. He quietly cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Rinoa…?"

She slowly lifted her head to look at him and their eyes met as they stared at each other in silence for another moment. Seifer forgot his words for that brief instance and looked away – surprising Rinoa a little as she tipped her head in question.

Seifer's words came back to him seconds taking his eyes off Rinoa as he continued his question.

"How do you know for sure this will work?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed. He didn't want to continue, but he couldn't refrain. He figured a part of him wanted her to see that she was at risk of getting her hopes up. He couldn't stand to see that after all this time.

"Ellone. What if she_ can't_ find Squall?" he asked, "She can only take people into the past, you said. If Squall is really still alive, how will that help you find him?"

Rinoa understood what he was saying and why as she nodded her head lightly. She had figured this might be a little hard for him to accept, so she'd been prepared for that.

She looked back at Seifer calmly.

"If she can't find out where he is, she could take me back to when Squall died," she explained, "She could send me inside him and I could see what happened to him afterward."

Her words only confused Seifer. If what she was saying was true, how could she get the info she wanted if Squall was dead? He wanted to ask about that, as well, but decided against it.

Rinoa was quiet for a moment as she appeared to be thinking about something. Seifer could only imagine what as he looked at her silently – waiting for her to speak so he'd know he hadn't upset her.

Rinoa let out another light sigh as her next words came out.

"I can't say for sure it will work either, really. But, I have to try. Ellone is my only chance, and I can't overlook that."

She looked at Seifer closely as she said her last few words.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing. I'm going to find Squall, Seifer. Count on it."

The look in her eyes was unlike any he'd ever seen from her before. She was so sure this would work – that she had come to Esthar on the right trail and she'd finally get the answers she sought. Her determination shone through again and it was clear she wouldn't let anything, or anyone, keep her from achieving what she'd set out to do. Again, he could feel his regret and shame rise inside him upon seeing this. As sick as he was of constantly being haunted by his past, he couldn't help it. It hadn't been anywhere near as easy as he'd hoped to erase the things he'd once done. He never imagined he'd feel them so heavily years later.

He nodded lightly at Rinoa – trying his best to hide his pain inside.

"...Do you know where she is…?"

Rinoa slowly turned around again to see the very building she was thinking of.

"There." she said, pointing to the Presidential Palace.

Seifer looked at the building in a bit of astonishment. How on earth did she expect to get in there?

"How are we supposed to get inside _that_?" he asked, looking at Rinoa again.

Rinoa just laughed lightly at his words.

"It's fine," she said, smiling, "I know the President. It won't be a problem."

Seifer was surprised by this news as he looked at her again – unsure of what to say to such a thing. Rinoa knew what he was thinking though, as she spoke again.

"It's a long story, but it all ties into what I said about Ellone."

Her words stuck on Seifer for a moment as he thought about them and what she'd said previously. It was a bit confusing and he couldn't quite fit everything together, but he didn't bother in the end. He was bound to find out anyway the way he saw it.

He, again, nodded as he walked up to her and they looked at the Palace again and Rinoa turned her head toward Seifer.

"Let's go." she said.

She started moving in a bit of haste as Seifer quickly followed her. As they ran, the residents of Esthar looked at them in surprise and confusion – the words "sorceress" and "why" starting and ending the countless questions of the stunned civilians. Rinoa pretended not to hear them – continuing to move forward quickly to reach the Presidential Palace as soon as possible. Seifer heard the questions and comments as well and worried for Rinoa. Though she didn't appear bothered by them, he knew she had at least heard them. He could only hope that an incident like in Galbadia wouldn't repeat itself. The fact that she knew the President of Esthar didn't ease his anxiety in the least. He was still under orders despite his sudden AWOL and had every intention of keeping up with them.

* * *

><p>As Rinoa and Seifer kept running through the streets, they didn't notice Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine walking down another street toward them as they ran right past. The four friends saw Rinoa at the same time and we overcome with joy and nervousness once again.<p>

"Rinoa!" Quistis said, happily, as she watched her moving through the city.

Right behind her, they saw Seifer. A sight that struck all of them, but affected Zell the most.

"Seifer!" Selphie said, in a bit of shock.

Zell looked at her.

"What? You knew they were traveling together."

She glanced at the ground for a moment.

"Well, yeah," she said, "But, it's just so weird actually seeing them together in person."

Irvine backed her up as he jumped in – knowing she felt a bit uncomfortable from Zell's comment.

"You know. It's one of those things that's easily imagined, but hard to grasp when you actually see it occurring," he said, "You gotta' admit – it is a bit odd."

Zell didn't really respond as he looked toward Rinoa and Seifer again. They didn't seem to notice them at all as they kept moving down the street quickly.

"I wonder where they're going?" Selphie thought out loud.

Quistis watched them in silence for a moment. The sight of Rinoa and Seifer together only tore at her conscience more. That they were her friends and had abandoned her, causing her to place her trust in the last person anyone would have expected – the reality of it all weighed down on her more heavily as she stared at them.

"Quistis?" Selphie asked, looking at her worriedly.

Quistis didn't reply or acknowledge Selphie as she stood straight – still looking in the direction of Rinoa and Seifer.

"They were headed toward the palace," she said, "Come on!"

Without a second thought, they all followed her quickly as they pursued the duo toward the palace. They had no idea exactly why Rinoa seemingly sought the residence out, but all they cared about was that they had found her again. This was the chance they'd been waiting for: to make things right between them and bridge the wide gap they'd carved into their friendship. Whether or not Rinoa would believe them was entirely up to her…but, they still had to try. It was the only way to clear their conscience and try to make peace with Rinoa again.

Seifer could feel someone following them all of a sudden as he started running faster. He didn't dare look back so as not let on about his suspicion, instead running up beside Rinoa – his actions somewhat confusing, and intriguing, to her, but nevertheless encouraging her to move faster as they kept on toward the palace. Thoughts of Squall filled Rinoa's head as she moved faster and faster – the fastest she'd moved in the recent days. She could feel it. Ellone waited for them just up ahead in the palace. All she had to do was find her and she could find Squall – finally allowing her the reunion she'd so desperately been seeking since the day he had died. It gave her a rush as her heart beat faster with anticipation and excitement. Everything was coming together: like the sky had suddenly cleared and the road opened before her. It was the best feeling she'd had in a long time and had no intention of letting it go. Finally. Finally, she'd be able to see Squall again and everything would be as it had been! Just the thought was enough to fill her heart with joy as she and Seifer finally reached the palace – the massive building welcoming them as she and Seifer approached the moving platform to take them inside.

Rinoa was too happy and eager to stay still as she practically danced in place while the platform carried them into the palace.

"_This is it! This is really it!" _she thought.

She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"_I'm coming, Squall. Wherever you are, we'll be together again soon."_


	22. A Glimpse of Betwixt

**Parallel**

**A Glimpse of Betwixt**

Upon their arrival inside the palace, Rinoa practically jumped off the platform and began heading straight for the President's room at the end of the hall with Seifer scurrying to catch up. Before they got very far, however, a man walked into their path – immediately stopping them from advancing any further.

"State your business." he said.

Seifer was at a loss for words as he thought on what to say for a moment. Rinoa, however, quietly stepped forward with a pleading expression.

"I have to see the President," she said, quietly, "He knows who I am."

The man's jaw dropped upon seeing her and he stood completely speechless.

"...Rinoa. The sorceress…" he said, in a low voice.

"Please," she said, softly, "It's important."

The man looked at her – the innocent, gentle expression on her face winning him over instantly. Her face matched her words, revealing that whatever business she had with Esthar's President clearly was of the utmost importance. Any other sorceress - or person in general, for that matter, would have most likely been turned away. However, with Rinoa - renowned for being a hero with her role in the defeat of Ultimecia, and being second to Edea as a good sorceress...it was hard to say no.

The man obliged – nodding lightly as he stepped to the side a little and held his arm out toward the President's room. Rinoa didn't say anything – just nodding lightly and smiling as she and Seifer continued forward.

When they approached the door at the end of the hall, the guards moved aside as Rinoa turned to Seifer.

"If you don't mind…I'd like to handle this alone." she said, softly.

Seifer looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what to say to something so sudden. She had convinced him to follow her all the way to Esthar and after all this time, _now_ she wanted him to leave her alone? Where had this come from?

They looked at each other in silence as Seifer tried to think of something to say. What about his promise to General Caraway to take care of Rinoa? That had gone through his head so many times on their travels. How could he keep her safe if he couldn't be near her? He was hesitant to oblige, but found himself complying – taking it as an order as he nodded his head. What did they really have to worry about right now anyway? Since they'd gotten here, it had been a simple, clear path. For anything to go wrong now, it would be completely ridiculous.

Rinoa nodded back lightly and smiled at him.

"Thank you…Seifer."

She turned around and quietly headed into the President's room – the guards immediately barricading the doors once again as they closed. Seifer stared at the guards in silence for a moment before finally turning around and trekking back down the hall a little.

As he was getting back to the doorway of the room they'd passed earlier, he heard someone call his name.

"Seifer!"

He quickly lifted his head – reluctant to see the sight before him as he sighed.

"Oh, great. _This_ ought to be good."

Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell quickly came up to him – stopping almost instantly once they were just a few feet away. Zell still bore an untrusting expression as he looked at Seifer intently. Even though he may have come here with Rinoa, it didn't mean he had to feel the same way she did about him. Until there was a good enough reason to him, he couldn't bring himself to see Seifer in a better light. As far as he was concerned, Seifer had always and would always be the same person he'd been since they were kids. His part in their battle against Ultimecia a few years ago didn't help things in the least, either.

"Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked, a hint of worry in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't trust Seifer – she had just been expecting to find Rinoa once they'd arrived inside. The fact that she didn't appear to be around had caught her off-guard, at the least.

Seifer looked at them – trying to choose his words carefully as he thought for a moment. None of them had ever had a good history together, and though he was trying to change…it just wasn't quite so easy to resist rekindling old flames.

"Instructor," he said, "Interesting meeting you here."

Quistis didn't reply as she kept looking at him – waiting for his answer, but quickly running out of patience.

Seifer's eyes scrolled from Selphie to Irvine and finally…Zell – where he could no longer contain his true thoughts on the situation.

"Hey, Chicken-wuss," he mocked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Immediately, Zell became infuriated – playing into Seifer's usual game as he stepped forward angrily.

"Say that again!" he yelled, bracing to fight.

Seifer smirked at Zell's usual antics. For some reason, despite his desire to change who he once had been and fix the damage he'd caused…he still couldn't help but laugh at such a sight when it came to the hot-headed brawler. It was one part of his past that he enjoyed far too much to let go of.

Before he could speak again, however, Quistis cut in.

"Seifer! Rinoa…where is she?"

Seifer refrained from taunting Zell further as he looked at Quistis – reluctant to be so friendly to them as he sighed. He quietly pointed toward the President's room and the four friends looked ahead down the hall.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked, undecided if she should be happy or concerned right now.

Irvine looked at them as he stepped forward.

"Well, we came all this way." he said.

Quistis and Selphie nodded in unison as they kept staring ahead.

"…Let's go." Quistis said, as she started moving.

Tempting as it was to a part of him to let them find out for themselves and be embarrassed…he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was reluctant to speak once again – stopping the four in their tracks immediately.

"She doesn't want to anyone in there right now. Just leave her alone."

He looked at the ground as he spoke as the others turned back toward him.

"…What did you say?" Quistis asked.

Seifer shook his head as he stood up straight again.

"That's why I'm out here," he explained, "She wants to do this part alone. Just respect her wishes and let her."

He looked away from them as he said his next words – a hint of anger in his voice.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you guys, right?"

They immediately knew what he was referring to as they glanced at each other. It was tempting to get angry at him…but, how could they when it was the truth? They had been so callous towards Rinoa that even Seifer was commenting about it – a fact that, while the others took it to heart and acknowledged his words, Zell was only overcome with more anger.

"What do _you_ know anyway? After everything you've done, you talk to _us_ about respect? Frickin' HELL!"

The look on Zell's face said it all as he glared at Seifer – more than ready to take him down, and hard. This time, however, Seifer didn't look back at him – just keeping his head, and eyes, turned away from them as he stood with his arms folded. His stance reminded Quistis so much of Squall as she stood looking at him in surprise. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel it – how he really, truly cared for Rinoa's well-being and how it killed him not to be in there with her. It was the first time in her life that she could ever recall Seifer being so…normal; sensible. He was mad at them for the same reasons they were: it was clear to him that they abandoned her; brushed her aside – leaving her on her own in such a vulnerable state. Through that time, she had endured captivity by those willing to eliminate her, and nearly succeeding – and traveled many miles, forced to place trust in the only other person left she had ever counted on - as hard as it had been to do. He had been there for her from beginning - while they, the ones whom she should have been able to rely on, had coldly and ignorantly turned their backs – inadvertently allowing such events to be set in motion. The reality seemed so much bigger when she thought about it now and the weight bore down heavier and harder than any time before. It was all their fault. If they had only listened to Rinoa that day, things would have been so much different and easier for all of them. The burden was beyond unbearable.

Quistis was overcome with sympathy for Seifer as she looked at him closely from her spot – her hand over her heart as she could feel tears rising up inside of her. It was all because of him that Rinoa had made it this far. It was the one thing she couldn't allow herself to be blinded to.

"…Seifer." she said, softly, stepping toward him.

Seifer moved his head a little to see her in the corner of his eye, but made no real motion to acknowledge her approach as he continued standing there silently.

Quistis got up to him and gently placed her hand on his arm as she looked at him. Selphie and the boys were taken aghast by this as they watched in shock – Zell unsure whether to be impressed or more angered by the sight.

"…Thank you." Quistis said, softly, in a genuinely grateful tone.

Seifer still didn't acknowledge her as he just closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh under his breath. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, but he allowed it to carry on as he continued standing there silently while the others looked on in bemusement – a faint smile forming at the edge of Selphie and Irvine's mouths seconds later.

* * *

><p>"You need to see Ellone?" the President asked, putting his hand behind his head, "What's this all about anyway?'<p>

Rinoa didn't reply as she let out a sigh. She stood up with her hand cupped over her heart and approached his desk - taking out Squall's ring and placing it in front of him in silence.

The President looked at the ring in question.

"What's this?" he asked, utterly confused as he picked it up.

He turned it over in his hand, appearing to study it, until the Griever emblem was in sight – momentarily startling him as he looked at Rinoa again.

"Laguna…please?" she said, quietly.

Laguna looked at her for a moment and saw how serious she was about seeing Ellone. He was still curious as to why it was necessary, but he didn't ask questions. He knew Rinoa well enough by now to know that she wouldn't make such a request unless she truly believed it was important.

He stood up and looked at her – nodding his head in approval.

"…Wait here. I'll be right back."

Rinoa smiled lightly in gratitude as she watched Laguna leave the room to get Ellone. It was exciting – and filled her with anxiety at the same time. Once she met up with Ellone, she'd be one step closer to finding Squall – the one thing she had wanted more than anything in the past year. However, her heart pounded heavily as she stared at the door to the next room. She knew her request was sudden and a part of her was afraid that Ellone might refuse due to distressing over Squall's death. However, it was her only hope of finding him. She could only do so much on her own. All she had to do was get Ellone to locate Squall one way or another, and she could take the rest from there. If anyone could find him…it was Ellone.

She kept staring at the door, trying to relax, as Laguna stepped into the room again with Ellone right behind him.

Rinoa slowly stood up – her heart still pounding so much that her legs were nearly shaking, making it hard for her to stand as she almost fell back into her chair.

Ellone approached slowly and calmly – her face changing to a smile once she noticed Rinoa at the desk.

"Rinoa." she said, in a soft voice.

The young sorceress smiled back. She couldn't quite believe Ellone was finally, actually here before her now. It was so perfect that for a brief moment…she actually believed it wasn't really happening. Her heart filled with joy at the sight of the woman as she tried to calm herself down inside.

"Ellone," she said, happily, "Finally! I've come all this way just to see you."

Her words intrigued Ellone, Laguna, and his two aids, Kiros and Ward, as they all looked at her.

Rinoa took a deep breath – finally relaxing enough as she looked Ellone in the eye.

"I need your help." she said.

Ellone was curious, and puzzled, as she tipped her head in question. It wasn't too often someone came to her for help. If anything – usually…she was the one looking for support. It was comforting, but also a bit worrisome. She didn't know what Rinoa wanted from her, but she could only hope she was able to provide the help that was needed. Knowing the sorceress through the series of events revolving around Ultimecia a few years ago, she was more than willing to try and help her out as best she could, however.

"What is it?" Ellone asked, looking at her closely.

"I need you to find Squall for me." Rinoa answered, quickly.

Ellone, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward looked at her in surprise as they thought about what to say to that. It was so sudden; so unexpected. When she had asked to see Ellone, they had thought it might be to just get reacquainted with her. They had never imagined anything like this.

Ellone was hesitant to speak again as she glanced at the floor and Laguna knowing what she was thinking - as he was thinking it, too.

"Uh, Rinoa…" he said, quietly, "Squall's…"

"I know what you're about to say, and I accept it," Rinoa said, cutting him off.

She shook her head.

"…But, I don't believe it. He's out there somewhere. I know it. I just don't know where."

She turned back to Ellone.

"That's why I need you. I need you to use your power to try and locate him," she explained, "If you can find out where he is, we can go to him. We can bring him back!"

She sounded so sure – so excited, to a degree. It only made it harder for Ellone to say what she was about to…but, she felt it needed to be said either way.

She looked at the floor again - her next words emerging from her mouth slowly as she spoke in a low voice.

"Rinoa, I…I can't. I can't find someone who's dead. I'm sorry."

Rinoa looked at her in shock. It had been the last thing she'd expected Ellone, of all people, to say. She didn't even seem willing to try – like she was already certain it wasn't possible. This unexpected turn of events took everything she'd believed completely out of context. She had come here on the hope and certainty that Ellone would be the one to reunite her and Squall. Now, here they both stood after all this time – all this way…and all to hit a dead end. She couldn't believe this may actually be the end of the line. She couldn't accept it.

"You won't even try?" she asked, in a pleading tone.

She sounded a bit angry and Ellone looked at her closely – the apologetic and regretful expression clear on her face as she sighed.

"I've done everything I can think of to find Squall," she explained, "But, without a physical presence, there's no way to connect."

"Yeah," Laguna said, cutting in this time, "We've had her send me a few times - but, nothing."

He put his hands out to the side as he shook his head lightly.

"...Sorry, Rinoa."

Rinoa still refused to give up hope on finding Squall as she quickly looked back at Ellone intently.

"Send me!" she said, "Send me into Squall. If I can see things through his eyes, I can find out where he is. Maybe my sorceress powers will be enough to let me reach him."

She looked at Ellone closely as the young woman lifted her head to meet her eyes. She could see the clear determination on Rinoa's face. It was more than evident she had no intention of giving up on this; that she believed more than anything that the hope of finding Squall lied with her. Ellone didn't want to disappoint her, especially after having traveled all this way, but as much as she didn't want to believe it…it just didn't seem possible. Even if they were to try such a tactic to find Squall, there were no guarantees it would work. After all…nothing else had.

"I don't know, Rinoa," Ellone said, softly.

"Why not?" the young sorceress argued, "It's better than nothing! You have one more chance to try it and you won't take it?"

Laguna couldn't help cutting in as he could sense the tension that was rapidly filling the room – and at risk of this whole ordeal taking a more unpleasant turn.

"Rinoa, you have to understand – Ellone's power is only for sending people into the past. The best she could do is send you inside Squall at the moment before he died."

Rinoa didn't respond to his statement directly – instead, looking at Ellone again.

"Just try, please…" she begged, "I have to see him again. I will do _anything_ to make that happen."

She practically fell to her knees and they thought they heard her crying. Ellone didn't know what to say; what to think. Rinoa clearly depended on her - the last resort to finding Squall and bringing him back to her – to all of them. What was the right thing to do?

Rinoa lifted her head one more time, slowly, as she looked at Ellone closely with her tear-filled eyes.

"…You're my only hope."

Ellone gasped lightly at her words as they were all-too familiar to her. She had spoken the very same thing to Squall a few years ago when she had first dragged them into the series of events revolving around Ultimecia. She could see exactly how much he meant to Rinoa and it made her heart wrench. She wanted to find Squall just as much and hated that she hadn't been able to. She didn't want to accept that he could really be gone either, but what else could she believe? It had been a year – a very long, painful year that had only amounted to heartache and tears. She wasn't sure she could bear to know the truth should she try this last method.

She looked at Kiros and Ward – both nodding lightly in response as sympathy appeared to win them over. As she turned her head toward Laguna, he too, nodded. None of them could bear the sight of Rinoa in tears. It filled the atmosphere with a heavy sense of oppression and despair – turning their day dark almost instantly from the moment she had brought up Squall.

Ellone nodded last in agreement as she turned her attention back to Rinoa – still on the floor as she tried to calm herself down.

"Okay…we'll try," Ellone said, in a soft voice.

Rinoa looked up at her almost immediately and slowly rose to her feet – Ellone smiling at her lightly as the sorceress wiped the tears from her eyes.

"…Thank you." Rinoa said, quietly.

"There are no guarantees...you know." Ellone said, in a quiet voice.

Rinoa lightly clutched her pendant for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"...I know. But, I still want to try."

Ellone looked at Rinoa again and nodded lightly.

They both got positioned and Ellone began concentrating on Rinoa. It took a few moments, but the sorceress could eventually feel her consciousness fading as she teetered between the two realities – Laguna, Kiros, and Ward looking on hopefully, and curiously, as they witnessed Ellone's unique power once more.

Suddenly, Rinoa was cut off as Ellone fell to her knees – seemingly exhausted as Rinoa opened her eyes.

"Ellone!" Laguna hollered, rushing over to her side.

He helped her up as she looked at him and nodded – Rinoa stepping toward her in concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ellone looked at her as an apologetic looked swept across her face once more.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it," she said, quietly, "I thought I had found him for a moment, but then I lost it. Wherever he is, he's too far away to connect with properly."

She looked at the floor in regret as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Rinoa looked at her closely and smiled lightly as she approached her further.

"But, Ellone…you _did_ find him!" she said, a bit of joy in her voice, "I saw it. I think I saw where he was."

Her words immediately caught Ellone and the others' attention as they looked at her speechlessly.

"…What do you mean?" Ellone asked.

Rinoa glanced at the floor as she clutched her pendant lightly once again – closing her eyes as she reflected on what she'd seen. It had been hard to really gather details as the connection had been so short – but, she had still seen something. It was all the proof she needed.

"I can't say for sure. Everything was so cold and dark. I didn't recognize a thing…but, I know it was Squall. I have no doubt about that." she said.

She glanced from Ellone to Laguna – looking at both closely as they listened to her intently.

"The point is that you found him. He's still alive! Now, we can really be sure of it."

Ellone and Laguna looked at each other in surprise – unsure of whether to be happy or troubled by Rinoa's words.

A feeling of warmth and comfort came over Rinoa as she smiled at the experience she'd just had before looking at them again.

"Now, we just have to find out where he is." she said, glancing from one to the other.

Ellone and Laguna were at a loss for what to say on the matter as they looked at each other again – another voice suddenly emerging from the room.

"Zat will be eazy!"

They all turned their heads toward the entrance to the room to see another familiar face at the doorway – Seifer and the three SeeDs right behind him.


	23. Truth & Consequences

**Parallel**

**Truth & Consequences**

"What was _that_…?" Squall asked himself, as he held his hand to his forehead.

He had felt a strange sensation moments before that he couldn't explain – like a slight buzzing in his head – short and hard to perceive, but he had felt it nonetheless. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened, but it had felt like some sort of presence: like someone, or something, was in his head.

"It felt…familiar." he mumbled.

He slowly removed his hand from his forehead as he stared ahead toward the horizon – the dark sky and desolate city still his only greeting in this endless void of a world. He had grown accustomed to such a sight by now…but, it didn't mean he was any more comfortable with it.

As he kept staring at the monotonous skyline, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"The threshold has been broken – tearing a rift between the two realities. One soul calls to another in desperation."

He quickly turned around to see Ultimecia standing in the dark – smirking at him slyly as she spoke.

"You again?" he said, summoning his Lionheart immediately.

Ultimecia looked at him – unfazed by his actions and words as she spoke once more.

"You still insist? Have you not learned by now that you cannot hope to break free of this ruthless prison so long as you continue to fight me?"

Squall didn't reply as he glared at her. He was sick of her constantly talking in riddles. For once, he just wished something in this world would make sense.

"What do you want _this_ time?" he grumbled, as he pointed the Lionheart toward her.

Ultimecia just smirked as she glanced from Squall's face to the gunblade. It was nothing short of expected from him. His inability to avoid conflict, especially with her, was all too amusing. Such made it so easy to play with his mind – a fact she clearly enjoyed far too much.

She folded her arms as another smirk formed from her mouth - a light scoff emerging from under her breath.

"I see you are still unwilling to accept that fate bestowed upon you."

Squall was quickly reaching his peak with this "fate" thing. When was she going to get it? No matter how many times she may tell him, he'd never accept such a thing – especially if it came from her.

"Whether I am or not, do you really think I'd give _you_ any idea?"

Ultimecia laughed to herself as she a smug expression formed on her face.

"It seems a lion's pride is not so easily shattered," she said, "…Interesting indeed."

Squall was only getting more annoyed with her antics and puzzles. Whatever she knew, he just wanted her to say it already – even if he had to force her to. He had enough things on his mind already and he didn't need anything else piling on.

"Enough already!" he said, loudly.

He glared at her again intensely – his deep seated anger and hatred at a clear boil now as it shone in his eyes. He'd now had all he could take.

Ultimecia grinned as they stared each other down.

"I'm sick of wondering and feeling like some sort of pawn," he grumbled, "I won't play your stupid games anymore. Just tell me what you know!"

Ultimecia looked at him for a moment - his face and words only serving to amuse her even more than before. It only served to prove that she had been right all along.

As she kept looking at Squall, she couldn't help but take pity on him even briefly – or, at least pretend to. As fun as it was to watch him struggle, she figured she could give him one this once.

"Very well. If you truly seek to escape from this unforgiving realm, there is one other way…"

Squall looked at her in question as he slowly lowered his gunblade – the two locking eyes intently as she continued speaking.

"…In order to break the seal, you must make the ultimate sacrifice and rewind time."

Squall only found himself more confused than he'd ever been as he stared at her, completely speechless. What in the world did _that_ mean? Of all things she could have said, that was definitely the most unexpected – and certainly not what he had meant when demanding she speak in a way he could understand.

His state of surprise quickly faded as he was overcome with frustration.

"Rewind time?" he asked himself out loud.

"Yes," she replied, "But, be warned…such an act will also disrupt the very essence that keeps this realm intact – shattering this dimension with the likes of a catastrophe one has never known."

"What do you mean?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice for once.

Ultimecia slowly turned her back toward him as she closed her eyes – saying one last thing to his already greatly bewildered mind.

"Your existence continues to dwindle as the tides of fate have conspired."

She glanced back at him as she cocked her head.

"…Accept it."

She started to walk away as Squall balled his fist tightly, muttering under his breath as he grumbled – finally having all he could take as he glared ahead at her once again and rushed forward in an intense rage – yelling loudly as he quickly closed in. He raised his gunblade above his head with both hands as he jumped into the air, coming down on her from behind rapidly.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Odine?" Laguna asked, staring at the scientist standing in the doorway.<p>

Rinoa didn't say a word as she stared at the sight of her friends. She didn't know what to say as she was overcome with confliction. A part of her wanted to still be mad at them for what they'd said and done – the pain of such still burrowed in her heart at such callousness, while the other part of her wanted to run up and hug each of them – forgiving them for everything and pretending such had never happened. It was undecided whether this reunion should be viewed with joy or regret.

Despite such thoughts, however, she still couldn't resist saying something as she looked at them.

"…What are you guys doing here?"

Not really minding the pitch of her voice, Zell quickly answered.

"We met Dr. Odine in the hallway and decided to come with him. Plus, we were curious about what was going on. You guys sure were taking a while."

Rinoa glanced from him to the others one at a time until she finally got to Quistis – both girls looking at each other with the same expression on their faces. Quistis appeared to struggle to say something as Rinoa tipped her head in question.

"…We've been looking for you, Rinoa," she said, "We…we wanted to apologize."

She put her hand over her heart as she closed her eyes and dropped her head toward the floor.

"We left you when you needed us most. You depended on us and we shut you out," Selphie added, "We've been trying to find you to tell you this."

Rinoa looked at all of them as she felt a sense of joy start to sweep over her. She wanted to smile – and almost did. She could feel the urge quickly rising and it was hard to refrain as she thought she felt it start to form from her mouth.

Irvine stepped forward with the simple words as he took his hat off – placing it over his heart as well as he bowed his head.

"…We're sorry…Rinoa."

Rinoa gasped lightly in delight at his words as the smile suddenly formed on her face and she ran toward her friends – immediately hugging each of them as the urge became too strong to resist anymore.

"Thank you," she said, in a gentle voice, "I've missed you guys."

Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell just smiled. Seifer, however, was still reluctant. He couldn't find it in himself to be so forgiving after everything that had happened; everything they had caused – having set this whole thing in motion.

Rinoa looked at him as she saw the expression on his face and approached him slowly – her hand cupped over her heart once again.

"…Seifer…thank you – for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

She shook her head as she said that last line – firmly believing that what she spoke was true. How could it not be? If he hadn't come into the picture, she'd have been dead long ago. It was all because of him that she had been able to escape and elude the Galbadian Faction – and make it this far. She couldn't even begin to completely express her gratitude.

"You don't know how much that means to me." she said, in a soft voice, as she looked toward the floor.

Seifer looked at her. The words she had said had hit him in a way he'd never experienced before – even when they had been together before Squall. Coming from Rinoa, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of comfort and relief. Though he did his best to hide such feelings and thoughts from everyone – he couldn't really deny such emotions.

He smiled lightly at Rinoa – still trying to keep the others from seeing how he really felt. However, though it may have worked with Zell – Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine caught on instantly as they saw the smile on his face. It was faint…but evident, nonetheless. The sight surprised Selpie and Irvine as they looked at him, but Quistis could only smile – the change in Seifer since four years ago quickly and easily recognized her.

The long awaited reunion was quickly ended, however, as Laguna broke in.

"Dr. Odine. What did you mean?"

The doctor looked at him in excitement. He was always more than willing to talk and, as he saw it, share his brilliance and latest experiments with everyone. He practically jumped as his moment to speak finally came.

"You say you are looking for ze legendary SeeD?"

Rinoa turned to him upon hearing his words. They had instantly filled her with intrigue as she walked toward him.

"Squall?" she asked, "What do you know about him?"

Dr. Odine jumped in place again as he looked at her.

"I know everything! For I am ze one responsible for vat has happened to him!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at his words, Seifer included, as they looked at him in shock.

"YOU?" they all shouted.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Zell asked, as a bit of rage came over him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard – none of them could. The only thing that made it worse was that he appeared to be happy about what he'd done to Squall – whatever, and however, it was.

"How is that possible?" Irvine asked, "You didn't kill Squall. The Faction did."

Dr. Odine looked at him.

"Mmm…not exactly." he said, sounding rather pleased.

Rinoa could feel a bit of anger start to boil deep inside of her – a fact that greatly concerned the usually happy and friendly girl. However, she refrained from lashing out at him – instead, attempting to approach the situation rationally as she looked at him with concern.

"Dr. Odine," she said, in a quiet voice, "…What happened to Squall? Please, tell me."

The doctor glanced around at everyone in the room as they all had their eyes on him – some filled with anger, while others were left dumbfounded – above other things.

He looked at Rinoa calmly – seemingly, and most likely, unfazed by such reactions. He was a scientist and rather honest at that – at least when it came to experiments he considered a great success. His part in Squall's "death", he surely considered his most amazing yet.

"Come! We vill discuss it in ze lab!"

He quickly hurried out of the room as Rinoa and the others watched him speechlessly. His news had come out of nowhere and been the last thing anyone had expected. They had been so sure Squall was dead, but now – having learned that Dr. Odine had had a role in the ordeal…everything had completely shattered and they couldn't help but question the "truth" they'd been led to believe all this time.

"Wait!" Rinoa said, holding her hand out as the doctor continued to scurry toward the exit to the palace.

"What the…? The hell's goin' on?" Zell asked loudly, a bit aggravated by how much this sudden revelation had confused him.

Quistis looked at Rinoa as she folded her arms and stepped toward the door to the room – staring ahead down the hall as Dr. Odine boarded the platform and left the building.

She looked back at the others and motioned forward.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on!"

She ran out of the room with Rinoa right behind her, followed by Seifer and the three SeeDs – Ellone, Laguna, and his aides unable to restrain themselves as they, too, left the room.


	24. To Betwixt and Beyond

**Parallel**

**To Betwixt and Beyond**

Once they all arrived at Doctor Odine's lab, where his assistant waited, Zell was anything but patient.

"Okay, doc, spill it!".

Odine was easily offended by his impatience as he turned to rambunctious teen.

"I vill speak when I plez! Do not rush me!"

Quistis looked at him – calmness and aggravation both apparent on her face.

"Relax, Zell. You're not helping anything."

"Chicken-wuss!" Seifer sneered, glancing at him with a smirk on his face.

Zell turned to him in anger as he got riled up even more.

"What was that?"

Seifer ignored him – turning his head away as he scoffed, while Quistis just dropped her forehand onto her hand as she shook her head.

Rinoa stepped forward – equally as eager to get the truth from the doctor, but refraining from getting hasty as she spoke calmly.

"Doctor Odine…please."

Odine turned toward the young sorceress and looked at her for a moment – appearing to be thinking on or about something. He appeared hesitant, but they thought they were imagining it. After all, Odine wasn't exactly known for withholding information of any kind – especially if he thought there was something in it for him.

"Are you sure you vant to know?" he asked, "It iz a long story."

Rinoa lowered her head and thought for a moment. The idea of waiting during his sure-to-be long, drawn-out explanation was anything but desired. She had already waited all this time – and now, being so close to finally getting the truth…she really didn't feel like doing so any longer. She wished Odine would just come out and say exactly what she wanted to hear and spare her the details. All she wanted to see was Squall. How much longer would it actually take?

She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of him. The thought alone of finally, truly seeing him again after all her efforts filled her heart with the most joy she'd ever felt in her life. As long as she got to see him again, that was all that mattered. She had already waited a year - what was a few more minutes anyway?

She looked at the doctor again and nodded lightly.

Odine turned toward his assistant, whom only responded with a nod. The doctor didn't give any sign of acknowledgement as he immediately turned his attention back to Rinoa and the others - their expressions full of curiosity, and a bit of impatience, as he finally obliged and began explaining.

"Ze SeeD was ze subject of my latest research."

His words surprised everyone in the room as they looked at him with wide eyes – some jumping at the news.

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"You used Squall as a test subject?" Zell asked, a bit angered at yet another unexpected revelation. He didn't know what was crazier: that Odine was able to use Squall in an experiment. Or, that Squall would have ever let him. Something didn't fit – even in his mind. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know where this was going…if he didn't already.

Odine looked at Zell – his face bearing a blank expression.

"Iz zat a problem?"

Zell started to answer – his usual over reactive tendencies coming into play as Irvine cut in before he could speak, hoping to avoid any undesired occurrences.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

Odine turned toward the sniper.

"I am a scientist. I vill do anything for ze research!"

Zell relaxed now, unable to think of anything to say, as he dropped his head – shaking it lightly at everything he was hearing. He had always held Doctor Odine in high regard, but now…he was conflicted, to say the least. To think that the doctor could have possibly had a hand in Squall's death was too much.

Quistis folded her arms as she looked at Odine. Though anger was also swelling inside of her, she tried her best not to let emotion win her over. She wanted to be sure she understood – or, at least try to.

"Explain, Odine." she said, calmly, but a hint of impatience in her voice.

Odine glanced back at his assistant once more – the latter taking the stand as he began to elaborate on the doctor's explanation…and the details revolving around Squall's death finally starting coming to light.

"….He was carried in here on the verge of death. His heart and breath were practically non-existent; his life was draining rapidly. I'd never seen such an awful sight."

The others listened closely as his words filled them with a horrible image; the thought of exactly how much Squall had suffered before his death far greater than they'd previously imagined – or, ever could have. Quistis and Selphie tensed up at the news while Rinoa's heart sank rapidly.

"It must have been right after he rescued me…" she said, softly, holding her hand over her heart.

She felt even worse about what happened to Squall – feeling she had been partly responsible due to having been captured in the first place. If that had never happened…Squall would never have been there to begin with. She was already feeling sick at the thought and barely a thing had been said. She wasn't sure she wanted him to go on…but, she kept silent as he continued.

"At the time, we had been studying Ellone's ability to send ones consciousness back in time – but, taking the process further."

Ellone was surprised by this as she looked at the assistant in question.

"…How exactly…do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking as she could feel her nerves racking.

"The doctor came up with a theory," he replied, "If one could be sent back in time to view the past through the eyes of another…what would happen if one was sent back in time inside themselves?"

Everyone exchanged looks as they glanced at each other, completely lost for words. Quistis thought she knew where this might be going, but to prevent herself from getting ahead of the matter, she looked back at the assistant in anticipation.

"So…?"

"We thought it might be possible with "Junction Machine Ellone"," he answered, "But, not entirely so. That model is only able to extend the distance through time in which one's consciousness can go – so, we needed another one."

Doctor Odine broke in for a moment, unable to resist speaking upon his excitement.

"We built a new machine from ze same method as ze original. I named it "Junction Machine Ellone²!"

"²?" Irvine asked, holding his hand to the side in confusion.

"Zat iz vat I said!" Odine replied loudly.

Selphie was anxious to hear the rest of the story as she became a little restless at the constant interruptions and long explanation.

"Then what?" she asked, nearly jumping in place.

The assistant could see the intrigue on their faces, though the same expression of worry and dread still lingered. He choked up for a moment as he thought about what he was about to say next. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to bring out – especially upon seeing Rinoa's face - but, nevertheless…they had asked.

He looked at the floor as an expression of guilt spread across his face.

"We had no way to test it out – until he came in…"

Rinoa took a step forward as she cupped her hand to her heart – looking at the assistant with a gentle, yet hesitant expression, as she spoke quietly.

"…Squall?"

He only nodded.

"I was hesitant at first. It was too risky – being a new invention and all. We had never been able to try it out. There was no way of knowing if it would work or not."

He looked at the floor as he took another deep breath.

"Doctor Odine was insistent, however."

"Anything for ze research! You know zat!" Odine said, cutting in again.

The assistant ignored his remark as he looked at the others again – his eyes scanning the room until they finally met Rinoa's once more. The look in her eyes bore a deep worry and hesitance as she stared at him with closely. He could see the concern on her face – this sudden and strange truth greatly affecting, yet interesting her, at the same time. He didn't know whether to stop right there or keep talking. However, they clearly wanted to know; wanted to be able to understand exactly what had happened to their friend all this time – so, he forced himself to continue once more, much to his own reluctance.

"We were running out of time. We felt we had no choice. If we didn't try something…it would be too late. It was our only chance."

He reflected on the whole event as it haunted his memory. He didn't know how to say it; how to even start it. How could one explain such an incident – especially to a group so young?"

He sighed as he tried to bring out just the right words, knowing how strange this would surely sound to them.

"He was practically lifeless by the time we finally got started: his face so pale and dull. I thought we'd already taken too long. Still, the experiment began. All we could do was hope for the best at that point."

He went silent and everyone looked at him in question – an odious feeling filling the room as their stomachs dropped. They feared for what they were about to hear – Rinoa dropping her head a little at the thought.

Doctor Odine turned around and walked over to the window at the back of the lab - his back turned to everyone as he stared into the chamber below.

"…Zat is where ze story gets interesting."

Though he didn't seem too upset about what he had just said, even recalling the whole event, his words still left everyone with a heavy feeling of dread looming over them as their stomachs tied in knots.

Odine's assistant replayed the whole event in his head as he took the stage again.

_Everything was going fine…for a time. We actually thought we started to see signs of improvement: his life force appeared to be returning as his breath began to restore. We believed we'd actually done it for a moment - that we had actually managed to send a person's consciousness back in time inside themselves and revive them. It was a success. However…_

"_Vat is happening?" _

_All of a sudden, the machine went berserk. We tried to shut it off…and that was when it happened._

Rinoa looked at him closely, anticipating more with the curiosity that swept over her face – but, her heart wrenching once again in fear of what news awaited next. She started to shake a little – feeling a bit nauseous at the thought as her legs nearly collapsed under her.

"…What…?"

_The two points in time became severely unbalanced; rupturing time and collapsing into itself – the consequence of mixing one's past and future self into the same timeline. Even mixing the subconscious of someone from the future with their physical being of the past can alter reality. We had never anticipated such disastrous results._

Rinoa and the others stared at him – too speechless to even move as they kept listening. As heavily as everything bore down on them as the story continued, they couldn't help but be interested. It was unlike anything they'd ever heard and certainly never expected.

_It was a phenomenon like we'd never seen before. The rift took on a physical presence: a strange, massive tear out of nowhere – pulling him through before we could do anything._

His story ended on such a wild note that everyone believed he still wasn't finished. They stood in silence as they waited for more for a moment.

The assistant looked at them and shook his head.

"That's the story," he said, "It's our fault what happened to him. I'm sincerely sorry."

Everyone was completely dumbfounded by this shocking revelation as Rinoa stared at the floor in silence. It was the wildest story she'd ever heard, but somehow…something told her it was true. Squall had been sucked into a rift in time – his whereabouts left unknown. She felt her heart nearly stop as she reflected on everything she'd just heard.

"…Squall…" she said, quietly, dropping onto the floor in despair.

Selphie and Quistis knelt down to console her as Seifer glanced from the assistant to Odine.

"So, in other words…the experiment was a total failure." he said, mocking the scientist a little.

Odine was quick to take offense once more as he looked at Seifer.

"My experiments are never a failure!" he yelled, "It vas a success! I, Odine, am a genius!"

Zell looked at the doctor in surprise by his words.

"How can you say that? It's because of your experiment that Squall is gone!"

Odine turned his attention to the hotheaded brawler – his compulsion to defend science, and his experiments, winning him over once again.

"Yes!" he said, cheerfully, "But, it iz because of zat very reason zat I am excited! I have discovered a vay to travel through time! Zis makes Odine very happy!"

Everyone shook their heads lightly at his words as they turned back to the assistant.

"So, how can we get him back?" Quistis asked.

The assistant just shook his head lightly again - holding his arms out to the side in bewilderment…and remorse.

"We've found out where he is," he stated, "But, we have no way of reaching him."

His words piqued Rinoa's interest immediately as she appeared to perk up at them. She quickly rose to her feet and looked at the assistant – a hint of hope on her face as she spoke.

"Where is he?"

The assistant turned toward her and forgot his words for a moment. It was just another bizarre explanation anyway.

"Err, well…" he stuttered.

Odine broke in once more, all too eager to share more info on his scientific feats – even if they resulted in catastrophe.

"I know! I know!" he cheered, jumping up and down, "He iz in ze alternate reality!"

Everyone looked at him in question as they tried to understand what he meant. Laguna put his hand on the back of his head as he thought for a moment.

"Alternate…reality?"

"You mean, like…a parallel world?" Zell asked, shocked.

Doctor Odine got a bit agitated as he looked at Zell.

"Zat is vat I said!" he yelled.

Zell was beside himself at how easily Odine was offended – jumping right into another argument with him as the two exchanged words once again.

"You said-"

"ZAT IZ IRRELEVANT!" the doctor argued, jumping in place again in aggravation.

"But…" the teen rebutted, "Ah, never mind…"

He dropped his head – cutting the argument right there as he realized it was a bit a ridiculous.

Still a bit taken aghast by everything, Selphie couldn't help but share her thoughts on the matter. It was so bizarre an explanation that she couldn't help but be enticed – though still feeling awful about what happened to Squall.

"So, how can we get there then? We can't leave Squall in another dimension! We have to help him!"

The assistant turned to the young SeeD.

"Well, truthfully…we have one way that might work. Although, you'd find it rather ridiculous given the story we just told you."

Everyone was curious as to his words as they glanced at each other and looked back at him – a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What are you getting at?" Irvine asked, a little annoyed at the hesitance in the assistant's voice. They had finally found Squall, technically, but the same people responsible for what happened to him now hesitated to reverse what they'd done. He didn't really have a soft spot for such things.

The assistant sighed as he thought about their reactions upon what they were about to hear. Looking back at them, he saw there was no way around it, however.

"We've been…working on another experiment since then. A way of, we hope…to reverse the effects of the previous one and bring him back," he explained.

Rinoa was stuck on those words for a moment as she looked at doctor Odine - hesitant to speak as she stood in silence, pondering the whole thing in her head.

"It iz a portal to ze other world – ze one where ze SeeD avaits!" he exclaimed, answering Rinoa's question as if to know what she'd been thinking.

Zell was a bit enthralled now as he regained interest.

"We can go to Squall's world?" he asked, in excitement.

He thought about what he'd said for a moment and rephrased himself.

"Err, I mean…where Squall waits."

Odine jumped in excitement once again as everyone appeared to be as into it as he was. It was thrilling for him to see such intrigue regarding his experiments.

"Yes!" he said, happily, "It iz right here!"

They watched curiously as Odine walked over to his computer and typed something in – a weird machine of sorts descending from the ceiling as they stared at it, unsure of what to say.

"We haven't had much luck though," the assistant said, regrettably, "Since our last experiment, the temporal rift between the two worlds has become unstable. No normal being can travel through the fragments of time safely."

Everyone slowly approached the machine and looked at it closely and carefully – Rinoa, however, stood in silence as she stared at the floor, reflecting on the assistant's words. Maybe none of them could travel the rift…but, what about her? She was a sorceress – as abnormal as anyone could get. What if she were to go? She could find the world where Squall now waited and bring him back without trouble. It may be risky either way…but, it was better than doing nothing.

As she looked ahead at her friends studying the machine, she quietly stepped forward – a bit hesitant to speak, knowing very well how they might react, but it was all she could think of. She was the only person in this room one would consider not to be a "normal being". Even if they tried to stop her…she was the only one whom could do it. That thought alone gave her the courage to speak up.

"…I'll go."

Everyone immediately turned around at the sound of her voice as her friends looked at her in surprise.

"Rinoa, you can't be serious!" Quistis said, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, it's too risky," Selphie agreed, "What if something happens to you, too?"

Rinoa was grateful they were so concerned, but that didn't sway her. She had come this far to find Squall and would do whatever it took to accomplish that. The thought of possibly getting trapped in time somewhere scared her a little…but, not enough. She had made her decision – and nothing could change her mind.

"No one can predict the future," she said, shaking her head, "There are no guarantees."

They all exchanged looks at her words – the four SeeDs recalling them in full when she had said them during their quest four years ago. They looked at her in silence before finally stepping back – accepting her decision as she nodded at them lightly.

"…Okay," Quistis said, quietly, "…Good luck."

"Are you sure?" Zell asked, still hesitant to let her go as he stepped in front of her.

Rinoa didn't reply for a moment – glancing at the floor as she thought on her decision. She had fears about the whole thing, there was no mistake about that. However, at the same time, she had let fear rule her life for far too long now. She hadn't overcome all she had to get here just to run away when the opportunity she'd been waiting for finally found her. This was the only chance she had – and the thought of reuniting with Squall far outweighed any of the consequences she faced. She was sticking by her decision…no matter what.

She looked at Zell and nodded.

"…I promise."

She smiled at him and he sighed, still reluctant to oblige, but stepping out of the way again as Rinoa walked toward the machine – staring at it intently as she approached. She held her hand over her heart again as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"_This is for you…Squall."_

She looked at the assistant.

"You know what's at stake here, right?" he asked, hoping she'd reconsider.

Rinoa could tell what he was thinking, but she still didn't cave. It was now or never – and she had chosen now, as she nodded.

Odine jumped with excitement once more at the situation.

"Zis is vonderful! Ze sorceress shall travel to ze parallel! Zis will do vonders for ze research!" he cheered, "Come! Come! We must make haste!"

Rinoa stood in front of the machine as everyone backed away – staring at her in worry and surprise, unable to believe she was actually doing this. It was clear to them exactly how much she had changed since Squall's disappearance – and her friends couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She nodded her head lightly again at the assistant – giving him the cue as he activated the portal. As soon as it turned on, Rinoa recalled the dream she'd had days ago – the very event that had set everything in motion. It was just like she'd seen it; everything was exactly as she'd experienced it in her dream as she stood staring at the strange, swirling light before her. She had never seen anything like it before in her life as she stared at it in awe – nearly in a trance at the sight.

She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out Squall's ring – the Griever emblem already facing her as she looked at it. This was it. It all came down to this moment in time. Everything rested on her – she couldn't back down now. All of this may have started with a simple dream…but, now it would end with a brighter reality. She'd find Squall and bring him home. That was all there was to it. It was all she had to do.

"…This is it," she said to herself, cupping her hand over her heart as she closed her eyes briefly.

She glanced back at her friends one more time – the look of shock at the sight of the portal to a whole other world leaving them utterly speechless, in the least.

Quistis stepped forward a little as she went to speak. She had to get one last thing off her mind. It pained her that they couldn't go with Rinoa, but at least they could leave her with a few words to remember.

"Be safe. We'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, let us know what it's like when you get back!" Zell said, raising his fist with a smirk.

Rinoa laughed lightly to herself as Selphie put her hands behind her back – looking at Rinoa with that happy, child-like expression she usually wore.

"Good luck," she said, smiling, "Come back quickly, okay!"

Rinoa nodded at her words as she finally turned to Seifer. The look on his face was hard to read, but she felt a deep sense of regret towards leaving him so suddenly. He had been the one to bring her all this way when everyone else had abandoned her. Now, she was taking a huge risk – the possibility of never seeing him, or any of them again, a big reality that loomed over each of them. She wanted to say something to him, but she was at a loss for words. He seemed a bit angry by what she was doing…but, behind that mask – she could sense a deep concern; a fear unlike any he'd ever experienced. What if something happened to her while she was in that other world? Or, when she was on her way there? What then? It wasn't like any of them could save her. The consequences of her decision greatly outnumbered the rewards and a part of her couldn't believe she was really doing this either for a moment.

Still though…she fought the anxiety, refusing to cave into fear any longer as she looked at Seifer closely and smiled – a kind of innocent smile that she had long forgotten since Squall's untimely passing. For the first time in a long time, she had finally, truly, found who she once had been.

"…Thank you," she said, softly, "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Seifer looked at her – the fear and hesitation towards her actions greatly recognized in his eyes as he stared at her for a moment. He was beyond reluctant to let her go as he glanced at the portal and back to Rinoa. He couldn't believe what she was doing. There was so much at stake, and yet…she was still willing to risk it all just to find Squall so they could be together again. Though his worries and doubts greatly pulled at him…he couldn't help but admire her courage. Even though he'd never admit it – he could never bring himself to do what she was doing now.

He finally obliged, nodding at her silently with a friendly smirk.

Rinoa laughed under her breath to herself as a sense of comfort swept over her. She grabbed her pendant one last time as she prepared to step through the portal.

"_I'm coming, Squall,_" she thought to herself, _"I _will_ find you. I promise."_

She took one last look back at everyone in the room as she smiled one more time.

"I'll be back – with Squall!" she said, a clear tone of certainty in her voice. She clearly believed she would find Squall beyond the portal. Whatever else may await her, it was worth it as long as she could finally see him again. It was all she could think about – and all she cared about from this moment on.

She turned her head forward again, staring into the portal as she took a deep breath and quietly stepped through – the bright, swirling light immediately dying out as she disappeared into time; into the distant world where Squall waited.

"…Rinoa." Selphie said, in a low voice, as she held both hands to her heart for a moment.

They all stared at the machine in wonder and worry as they waited, and hoped, for Rinoa to return.

***Author's Note* - _I know Odine had a rather small role despite being the one behind the event. However, I had the assistant explain mainly due to how hard it is to accurately spell words with Odine's accent. It was way too many, lol. _**


	25. A Chance Reunion

**Parallel**

**A Chance Reunion**

Squall kept fighting Ultimecia – the malevolent, manipulative form his subconscious had chosen to take on for reasons still not understood. He struck at her in anger relentlessly as he grumbled and yelled with each blow. Ultimecia was unalarmed, however, keeping calm through the whole scenario as she proudly and swiftly avoided each strike.

Squall's aggression only intensified and he unleashed his anger in the form of a powerful beam of light from his gunblade - Blasting Zone, as he slammed his weapon down onto the ground hard. However, again, Ultimecia quickly dodged it – moving to the side as the massive beam went past her, only resulting in destruction to the adjacent wall.

"The time has come," she said, with a smirk, "The fabric of this dying world quickly fades from time – as does the soul whom inhabits it."

Squall looked at her angrily as she spoke.

"Can you face it?" she asked, mockingly, "Are you truly willing to make that sacrifice and tear the essence of time – knowing what is at risk?"

Squall turned his head to the side as he scoffed at her words – thinking to himself. He still wasn't entirely sure what she meant…but, he also didn't care anymore. Why should he be concerned if this world, which has bound him to it for so long, should fade? Whatever happened, happened – and he was ready for whatever it was.

He stood in silence with his eyes closed for a moment as Ultimecia spoke again – smirking once more at his expression.

"Just remember, whatever you shall choose…the result is the same. You cannot change the fate that has been set for you – no matter what you try to believe."

She left him with those chilling words as he continued standing in silence for another moment.

"…_That's fine by me." _he thought to himself, as he opened his eyes and looked at the spot she had been in.

He turned around and walked toward the veranda – once again, looking out over the empty world he had so long been a prisoner of. He could feel it swelling up inside – the slightest hesitation; the fear he'd so long been denying finally catching up with him. Should this world be shattered…what exactly would happen to him anyway? He was still uncertain of that.

However, despite this brief fear that swept over him, he quickly pushed it back – continuing to stare ahead at the dark horizon. It didn't matter – not anymore. Whatever the fate he faced for his actions was…he was ready to accept it. Fear would not control his thoughts or intentions – it was the one thing he couldn't afford to hold to.

He stepped up to the railing over the veranda and closed his eyes as he sighed – reflecting on Ultimecia's words one last time as he had a strange feeling come over him. It was unlike the previous experience where he'd thought someone had been in his head. This was different. It felt like someone was calling to him – someone from far away, reaching out to him.

"Huh?" he asked, as he opened his eyes.

At that moment, a white feather drifted gently down past his face – dropping into his hand as he stared at it in question. Suddenly, he experienced another phenomenon much greater than the others as he closed his eyes tight – a strange vision of sorts coming to mind as it flashed through his head: the image of some sort of portal or gateway opening up in the sky as what appeared to be a person emerged from it – falling toward the ground as they entered this distant world.

His eyes shot open as it ended just in time to experience the event in person as the sky immediately opened up and he thought he caught a glimpse of someone falling against the horizon.

Without question or hesitation, he immediately acted – jumping off the veranda as he made his way toward the strange event in the distance.

* * *

><p>Rinoa plummeted to the ground far below – unaware that she had now entered the same world as Squall as she had fallen unconscious upon entering the gateway. The long awaited reunion was on the verge of finally occurring - and time had incapacitated her.<p>

However, only moments into her fall, she managed to reawaken – perhaps another effect of her immense sorceress power. Upon opening her eyes, the sight of the strange and eerie realm instantly grasped her attention and she knew immediately where she was. It was what she had seen when inside Squall's head, even that briefly. This was it. This was the world where Squall waited for her – waited for her to find him and bring him back home, unaware of exactly how close she was to him at this moment.

Looking at the ground below as she approached it at great speed, she was unhesitant – her fall immediately coming to a slow as she managed to drift to the ground and land on her feet gently.

As she stood straight, she looked around for a moment – scanning the area as she took in the sight. It was rather unpleasant: such a dark, cold world with no sign of life other than her own. She couldn't believe Squall could really be here. It was so desolate; so…unwelcoming. She shook her head, unable to imagine what it must have been like for him. An ominous feeling quickly overcame her as she slowly started moving forward.

"_Squall…this is where you are?" _she thought, as she closed her eyes.

She looked ahead at how far the strange world stretched. She had a lot of ground to cover and wondered if she would find him as easily as she'd previously thought. Still, despite such concerns, she continued forward – doing her best to hold to the hope that she'd find him at some point.

"…I'm here." she said to herself, as she took a breath, "I really did it."

She grabbed her pendant as she thought about how far she'd come. It had all started with her wish to see him again, or have some sort of sign, igniting the strange dream that, in turn…had set her on the long path to this very place where Squall had been so long lost. Now, there was nothing to keep her from finally seeing him again. Somewhere, in this world…he waited for her. It was comforting to know as she smiled at the thought. It had been so long that a part of her secretly wanted to believe it couldn't happen – but, she'd constantly shut that part out, unable to cave to such fears and uncertainty. Now, however, no such emotion existed. Squall was here. He waited. Nothing could be clearer as she started walking forward once again.

* * *

><p>As Rinoa rounded a corner, she turned her head to look back - only to hear a voice come from the direction she was walking.<p>

"Who are you?" it asked, the tone in the voice cold and unwelcoming – fitting of such a world as this.

Rinoa quickly turned around in a panic and gasped at the sight of the person before her. Her heart almost stopped as she was overcome with joy.

"…Squall?"

Squall looked at her with a straight face as he stood with his gunblade pointed toward her – unnerved and unmoving as they locked eyes.

Rinoa didn't know what to say as she stared at him in excitement and relief. She couldn't believe it. Squall was actually standing there before her after all of this time. Finally, she truly had the proof she needed that he wasn't dead. It was the happiest moment she could recall in her life. She wanted to hug him; wanted to reach out and touch his hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming…but, his cold expression and angry stance held her back. He seemed so unfriendly; uninviting…far worse than when they had first met four years ago. She glanced at the gunblade that he still held facing her. She didn't know what to think about the situation as she looked at him closely.

"I can't believe it," she said, softly, with a smile, "I can't believe it's really you!"

Squall looked at her in question for a moment.

"Do I…know you?" he asked.

Rinoa was greatly confused by his strange words. What did he mean? Of course he knew her. How could he forget? Everything they'd been through together before his passing – how could that have all left his mind?

"It's me. Rinoa," she said, softly, looking at him in bewilderment, "Don't you remember? I've waited so long to see you again. I've come all this way. I can't believe you're actually here!"

Rinoa smiled a little as she said those last few words, but Squall didn't reply as he turned his head – closing his eyes as he lowered his gunblade.

Rinoa looked at him in concern as she moved her head to get a better look at his face.

"…Squall…?" she asked, a hint of hesitance and worry in her voice.

He stood in silence for a moment before finally turning away from her – only serving to baffle Rinoa even more as she looked at him in shock.

Squall glanced back at her through the corner of his eye as he spoke one thing – the words from his mouth leaving her with a chilling and disheartening feeling.

"…Get out of here – for your own good."

Rinoa stared at the ground in silence as she tried to comprehend what he meant – as well as many other things. What was wrong with him? How did he not remember her after all the time they'd spent together? It had only been a year – it wasn't like that was long enough to really forget anybody or anything that had happened. And, what about what he'd said? Those words: so cold – unlike anything he'd ever said to her before. What did he mean exactly? So many questions on her mind that she couldn't even begin to fathom a thing right now. She was saddened - greatly pained by his words of dismissal. How could he say such a thing? What about their promise – the promise of reunion they'd made in the flower fields that day years ago? Or, when he'd promised to be her knight even if the whole world should hate her for being a sorceress? What had that come to? What had happened to him to make him abandon such things?

"…I…" she mumbled, as she slumped onto the ground in distress.

She felt her heart sink as she began to despair a little. She thought this would be a simple process, but now…she didn't know what to believe. What did she do now? She had come here to get Squall and bring him back home so they could finally be together again – but, if he wasn't willing…how could she do that? She had never anticipated anything like this - and now…she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do next. She had gotten her hopes up, just as Seifer had secretly feared, and now she had nothing to hold to. It was devastating to her that this reunion had been anything but what she'd imagined.

"Did you…really forget about me?" she mumbled.

She glanced up at Squall as he still stood with his back to her – unresponsive.

She looked back down at the ground as she thought to herself.

"But…how? Everything we've been through together. The promises we made to each other."

She looked at him again.

"Did you really forget all of that?" she asked, as her voice cracked.

She cupped her hand over her heart as she lowered her head a little – shaking it at the thought as she refused to accept it.

"No. You couldn't have. Those moments were too special to lose. I know it."

She looked back up at Squall one more time as he took a breath – still not even thinking about turning back toward her. She still wasn't convinced that it meant he really had forgotten. She just attributed it to his personality. He was always cool, calm, and collected – although, coming off as cold and uncaring at the start, much like now. It wasn't really anything new.

She slowly rose to her feet as she sighed and Squall began walking away without a word.

"Squall, wait!" she said, holding her hand out.

To her surprise, and delight, Squall stopped – still keeping his back turned as Rinoa dug into her pocket. She searched around in it for a moment before discovering a horrible truth.

"What?" she asked herself, shocked, "No! I couldn't have lost it!"

She searched the other pocket in hopes it she had put it in that one for some reason…but, nothing. She was at a loss – amongst other things. How could she have lost the ring? She was sure she had it when she'd stepped through the portal in Odine's lab.

She thought for a moment. What if it had gotten lost in the rift before she entered into this world? Then what? How could she get it back? She needed it _now_. If she showed it to Squall, then maybe…he'd finally remember her. But, without it, however, what could she do? The one time it would have been useful, it was gone. It was a terrible irony.

She looked ahead at Squall again, still standing there in the same position. For someone whom claimed not to remember, he was rather willing to wait on her. This fact made her smile a little – filling her with a bit of hope as she thought to herself for a moment. If he really had forgotten, she'd find a way to make him remember. Nothing about him was really all that different from before other than his words. No matter how one looked at it, he was still the same Squall she'd known for the past four years – she was certain of that.

"_Squall, I'll…"_ she thought, as she closed her eyes.

"I'll help you remember," she said out loud, "Just give me a chance. I promise."

Squall glanced back at her in his peripheral vision before finally speaking to her.

"…If you insist on staying…"

He turned his eyes forward again and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" she hollered, as she hurried after him.

She grabbed his wrist with both hands as she lowered her head and pulled back a little – taking in the whole situation. It felt so good to be able to touch him again. It really was real. For the longest time, it had just been a dream – but, now…she was finally, truly able to feel him once more. His hands were like they had been since the first time she touched them: strong, warm, and comforting; that same sense of security they'd always provided overcoming her once again after so long. As different as he seemed and as repelling and hurtful as his words were, she still couldn't help but pull closer to him – even more so now. She had finally found him again. How could she just let him go? They were finally together again and that was all she had ever wanted. Somehow, someway, she'd help him remember her – remember everything. No matter how long it took, she wasn't going to give up until she had – however much he may try to push her away.

Squall looked away from Rinoa for a moment as he took a breath. Seeing she wasn't going to leave so easily, he finally obliged – albeit with a bit of reluctance. Why would a complete stranger cling to him so badly? Where had she even come from?

"Look," he mumbled, "…Just stay close to me."

Rinoa quickly lifted her head at his words as she gasped in delight – a smile forming on her face instantly.

"Those words…," she said, happily, "You said those words!"

It was proof enough that his memories still lay deep inside him somewhere. It was all she needed to hear to know that there was still hope – for Squall to remember who she was, who they once were - and finally get back home where they belonged…together. She could make him remember. She was sure of it now.

Squall looked back at her in question.

"_What's this girl's problem?"_ he thought to himself, "What are you talking about?"

Rinoa sighed – still clinging to him tightly.

"They just…have special meaning to me."

She looked up at him again.

"…To us."

He stared back at her with blank expression – still no sign of any recollection coming to mind on his face. It hurt that he could look at her in such a way, but she tried to ignore it. Squall needed her, she could see it in his eyes - even if he wouldn't admit or believe it. He had always been there for her, and now…it was her turn to do the same for him.

"I won't leave you, Squall," she said, her voice shaking, like she was about to cry, "I'm not letting you go again."

She stared at him closely – his eyes still so cold, like they were trying to ward her off. But, she didn't care this time. She was sticking by her promise; by their promise to always be together and there for each other. Even if he didn't remember a thing about it…she still did. That was enough for her.

"…I promise." she said, quietly, looking at the ground again as she still clasped his hands tightly. She was afraid to let go of him in fear that he may take the opportunity to walk away and leave her there – alone, in this cold, empty world. They'd been apart far too long. She couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. It was her only fear now…and the worst she'd ever had. She couldn't let go of him. She wouldn't.

Squall didn't reply this time as he looked away – sighing lightly at her words.

"…Suit yourself," he mumbled.

He started walking forward again – his hand slipping out of hers as she watched him for a moment. This wouldn't be easy, she could tell – but, she was still willing to try.

She held her hand to her heart as she looked down for a moment – taking in everything once more. This moment was real. Squall was real. Even if it hadn't been what she'd thought and hoped, it had still happened: they had been brought back together again – and she couldn't be more grateful. It may take a while, but she was alright with that. As long as she was with Squall, time had no limits. Nothing else mattered to her as long as they were together.

She smiled lightly to herself.

"_I've really found you. We're finally together again."_

She lifted her head toward the sky – the dark, endless space stretching infinitely across the vast, lonely world. It made her shiver a little as she looked ahead again at Squall – unhesitating to leave her behind as he kept walking.

"Squall!" she hollered, quickly running to catch up to him once again.


	26. As Memories Beckon

**Parallel**

**As Memories Beckon**

Rinoa followed Squall back to his usual place – still remaining silent the whole way as he walked toward the veranda a little once again. She scanned the area for a moment – its appeal a little more inviting than the rest of the world, interestingly.

She looked ahead at Squall. She was afraid to ask, but she had to know. It was only a little bit later, but there was still a chance, right? Still…given the events of their encounter, she was hesitant, nonetheless. Squall still seemed so unwilling to even look at her. She had no idea what could be on his mind – even more so than usual. She didn't want to annoy him – the fear of what he might say next pulling at her horribly. He'd had such cold, harsh words before. If they could get worse…she didn't really think she wanted to know.

Still, despite her fears and concerns…it was still Squall. She was never one to hold anything back, especially when it came to him. However he may take it...she had to take the chance.

She took a step forward– her hand cupped over her heart as she slowly brought out the words.

"…Squall. Anything yet…?"

She stared at him closely as he kept his back turned to her for a moment. A sense of dread and discomfort at the silence loomed over her, but she tried to ignore it. This was the hardest thing for her than anything else in her life. That Squall had forgotten her, had taken a toll like she'd never experienced. It filled her with a terrible heartache that she tried to fight and conceal – but, she had to wonder exactly how long she could keep up the act. She had never expected this to happen. It was the one thing she hadn't prepared herself for. Traveling through time to find Squall was no hesitation for her – but, to find him just to discover all memory of her was no longer existent…it was a pain she couldn't easily heal from. She had to make him remember. She had to.

Squall just kept staring ahead. He didn't know how to respond to everything that was going on. He'd had his share of weird events in this world – but, this was beyond the usual. The strange girl had just appeared out of nowhere and started spewing out claims that they knew each other. If that was the case…why didn't he remember her? How could he be sure she was telling the truth? What did she want him to say exactly?

He sighed as he glanced at the ground – the same reaction from Rinoa upon seeing this.

"…I'm sorry." she said, softly.

To her surprise, Squall now turned toward her – his expression less cold this time, instead bearing a look of confusion. She looked at him curiously as he spoke.

"You claim to know me. How?"

Rinoa lowered her head again. It was hard for her to explain – not because she didn't know how…but, because it hurt too much that she had to. How exactly did she tell him? There was so much to say that she was afraid it'd be too much. She didn't want to bombard him with stuff when he was still struggling to even remember her.

She thought to herself as she tried to think of the right words.

"Um…well…"

She glanced at Squall and could see it in his eyes – he truly was curious. Despite how cold he had been when they'd first reunited, he was now standing before her, waiting; willing to listen and hear her out as she would try to explain - those empty gaps in his memory so desperately yearning to be refilled. It was enlightening to her, in the least. He wanted to know; begged to remember her from deep within, whether he could feel it or not. It was all up to her. If there was truly any hope…she had to try.

She nodded lightly as she finally found the words.

"We, sort of…we're an item, you and me."

Squall tipped his head in question as he looked at her closely.

Rinoa tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart again as she continued trying to refresh his memory.

"We were together. Everyday - you and me. We met four years ago when you were on a SeeD mission to Timber."

She looked down at the ground again as she closed her eyes.

"…I remember it perfectly. The moment I saw you, I…"

She went silent for a moment and Squall looked at her in anticipation of more – now, a bit more confused by her words as one thing stuck in his mind: SeeD. What in the world was a SeeD?

Rinoa tried not to cry as the memories of their time together played in her head – all still fresh on her mind like it had just happened. The joy from those thoughts mixed with the deep pain and sorrow of Squall forgetting it all, filled her heart with an immense despair; a suffering like she'd never known – and never thought she'd ever feel with him. He was supposed to be her knight: someone whom would give her piece of mind and spirit and always protect her. It was too hard to believe; to accept that he could have really, possibly forgotten such a key point in their lives - try as she might.

She looked at Squall again as she kept trying to fight the tears, nearly breaking down once again right in front of him. That surely wouldn't have helped the current ordeal in the least – most likely only serving to confuse him more and turn him away once again. She couldn't stand for that to happen. This was already hard enough on her.

"…Don't you remember anything?" she asked, her voice cracking a little, "…Squall?"

She looked at him closely – her eyes watering drastically as her ability to fight the tears waned and she was no longer able to contain how she really felt on the matter.

Squall saw the expression on her face and turned his head a little – closing his eyes as he thought to himself. He didn't know the girl, he was sure of it. But, at the same time…he couldn't stand to see her cry. Despite her unexplained appearance and bizarre claims, she still seemed so innocent; so sweet and caring that he couldn't bear to see her upset.

He turned his back toward her again.

"…I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Rinoa winced at his words, squeezing the tears out of her eyes as they rolled down her face. How could this happen? How could everything they'd been through together be wiped from his memory? What was going on? She felt her heart break – even worse then when she'd thought he had died. It was a pain that nothing could compare to. She hoped so much she could wake up from this horrible dream and be back at Balamb Garden – Squall lying next to her to let her know everything would be alright because he was there. She longed so much for those days again – but, they all seemed like such a fantasy now.

"_How could you forget me? You promised: promised you'd never let anyone or anything hurt me," _she thought, _"How could you do this to me?"_

Squall kept his back turned, unable to block out Rinoa's sobbing and sniffling as she stood in silence - crying to herself. A part of him just wanted her to leave so he could be alone and not have to hear it. However…the other part of him was barred down with a high regret and shame. He wanted to believe her – a strange sense inside of him telling him what she said was true. Still though…how could be believe such a thing? He had no recollection; no proof to go by that would allow him to accept such claims. He didn't know what to think; what to believe. It was all so confusing and conflicting. Things already didn't make sense - the words Ultimecia had spoken still engraved in his mind. Now, this girl comes out of nowhere and starts filling his head with incomprehensible thoughts? He had enough to worry about. He didn't need anything else bearing down on him.

He turned back toward her slowly – her still crying as he looked at her for a moment.

"Stop," he said, turning his head a little as he put his hand on his side, "...Please."

Rinoa tried to calm herself down as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't meant to cry; hadn't wanted to. She just couldn't hold it in. The reality that faced her was too much. Squall had forgotten her. How could she not take that to heart?

Still, she managed to recollect herself – her tears slowing down as she looked back at him, her eyes rather red from all the crying. She waited for him to say something else – a bit of hope in her eyes as she looked at him.

It took a moment, but he brought himself to look at her again – the look on her face just as unbearable as when she'd been crying. It wasn't like he'd said anything special. He just couldn't stand to see her in tears anymore – that was all.

"Look. I don't know who you are, or where you came from," he stated, "…But, I don't mean any offense."

He turned his head away again as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"…I'm sorry."

Rinoa glanced at the floor again.

"…It's okay," she said, quietly.

Squall sighed as he turned his head forward again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. If what you say is true: that we know each other…I'm willing to believe you."

Rinoa perked up a bit at his words as she looked at him in a bit of delight – trying not to make it too obvious, however. She didn't want to seem too eager when she felt they were finally beginning to make progress. The hope still lingered: that he could remember – and they could finally rekindle what they once had.

He folded his arms again as he turned his head away once more.

"…I just need time."

He looked back at her, a blank expression still evident on his face - but she could see it in his eyes: that what he said was true. He really was willing to accept everything she claimed – a fact that began to bring back the hope and joy she had first felt upon reuniting with him. If time was all he needed…she was fine with that; whatever it took to reawaken those distant memories buried deep inside of him. They were in there, somewhere – engraved in the back of his mind; deep inside his heart. There was still hope for things to be as they once were - and that fact brought a faint sense of joy to her for a moment.

"Squall…" she said, a hint of happiness in her voice, as she again cupped her hand over her heart.

He looked at her again – his eyes locking with hers as he appeared to be struggling with something. It didn't seem to be anything serious or of great concern. It was more like he was trying to get some sort of clue: the slightest hint or sign that might help spark his memory even a little. He looked at her closely, studying her face for a moment as she stared back at him in a bit of question – a confusing blend of discomfort and hope swelling inside of her.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"…Rinoa." she answered, slowly stepping forward a little. She wanted to say more; start to explain something, but she didn't want scare him by saying too much. She had to take it slow – as hard as it was to hold back.

Squall tipped his head – his expression changing to one of enticement. A sense of familiarity swept over him for a brief moment as he looked at her.

"…Rinoa…"

She looked back at him closely, trying not to get her hopes up again, but still unable to contain some of the joy she felt. However, it quickly faded once again as he said his next words.

"…Nice to meet you."

Rinoa sighed as she stared at the ground again. She was relieved she hadn't gotten too excited or she'd be crushed once more.

"…Yeah. You, too…Squall."

She closed her eyes again in a bit of disappointment. It wasn't like she could have expected him to remember just like that anyway, but even so – for that brief moment, try as she had…she couldn't help but hope it had been possible. She missed him so much. She just wanted to be able to have that time back: feel his arms around her once again as they held each other close like they used to. It seemed so long ago; so far away. A part of her had to wonder if they'd ever get them back – as painful as it was to think such a thing.

She thought to herself for a moment before trekking past Squall to the veranda as she kept her eyes on the ground. She sighed again as she looked up at the dark sky.

"_Wait for me a little longer," _she thought, as she thought of her friends back home, _"I can't leave. Not just yet."_

She looked down for a moment as she appeared to be lost in deep thought – Squall looking at her in question once more as she turned toward him.

"Squall?" she asked.

He didn't reply – just staring at her closely as she took a deep breath.

"…I don't care how long it takes," she said, "However much time you need, I'm willing to provide it."

He kept looking at her - listening closely as he took in what she was saying.

"Even if you don't remember, I do," she stated, "What we had - it was too special to let anything tear apart."

She shook her head as she said those words – again, reflecting on all their time together before his "death". Her heart yearned desperately for those times. But, because they were so special…she was willing to do whatever it took to get them back – even if she had to wait. As long as she and Squall could be together again…anything was worth it.

She looked at him again as she spoke once more.

"I'm not leaving you, Squall. Please…don't push me away."

Squall closed his eyes at her words as he thought on them for a moment. It was clear to him she wasn't going to give up. She was so sure of what she was saying; so certain she could help him recall those lost memories she was convinced he had locked away – however it might have happened. Despite his inability to still recall anything, he couldn't help but be enticed by her persistence. He felt for her – wishing so badly he could remember something about their time together so she might cheer up. The thought of her smiling, for some reason filled him with warmth – a feeling he hadn't felt as far back as he could remember. That nagging feeling from before pulled at him more now, giving him the strange sensation that she was telling the truth – as crazy as it all seemed right now. He only hoped, in time, that he could remember…for her sake. He just wondered if time was enough.

He opened his eyes and looked at her again – nodding lightly as he turned around slowly. Rinoa lowered her head again and turned toward the railing – her hand to her heart once more as she took a deep breath.

"Rinoa...?" Squall asked.

"Hm?" she asked, lifting her head again as she looked at him.

Squall looked away for a moment as he thought on his words, turning back to Rinoa as he slowly brought them out. One thing she had said before still stuck on his mind – and he couldn't shake it. If it truly regarded his past – he had to know.

"That thing you said - about how I was some sort of…SeeD or something. What was that all about?"

Rinoa turned her head away again as she thought to herself once more – recalling the first time she and Squall had met.

"It was how everything got started," she said, quietly, "…The whole reason we met."

Squall looked at her curiously as he kept listening. Rinoa decided to skip over the parts about Zell and Selphie – not to label them unimportant, but so she wouldn't give him too much information at one time. She recalled the time when they'd danced at the inauguration ball – perhaps the best moment in either of their lives aside from when they'd first kissed. She was blown away by how good a dancer he was – only to learn that SeeDs were required to learn various skills, which had only impressed her more.

"We'd actually met once the night before," she stated, "The night you had made SeeD."

She looked at him.

"We both saw each other across the room – and I asked you to dance. You were hesitant at first, claiming that you couldn't."

She laughed lightly at that memory since it had turned out to be a lie. She would have been mad – but, she had been too taken in by his looks and charm to really care, despite how stoic he was at the time.

Squall looked at her with an honest intrigue as he saw her smile. It comforted him to see such a sight as that warm feeling overcame him again. He wanted her to keep talking. For some reason…he was pulled in every time she spoke.

"The next day was when we officially met," she explained, "I was part of a resistance faction. You came to help us establish peace in Timber."

"Timber…?" he asked, a bit confused.

Rinoa laughed lightly again.

"It's where I'm from…technically. SeeDs are sent all over the world to thwart any threats and keep the peace."

Squall thought about that for a moment. He couldn't quite imagine himself taking on such a task. Sure, he was a good fighter – but, world peace? He found that hard to swallow. It seemed a bit corny to him, to say the least.

Rinoa looked down again as she thought of one specific moment during that time. Before then – before they had worked to establish Timber's independence from Galbadia. Before they had set out on their quest to save the world from the threat of the sorceress from the future, Ultimecia, and thwart her plans for Time Compression. Before any of that, right when they'd met that day after the ball, there had been that first special moment of many between them: when she had happily jumped into his arms in excitement that SeeD had come to help them. She'd had no hesitation. They didn't even really know each other yet, but Squall had still caught her – swinging her around as she was filled with joy. Even if it was just a natural reaction to such a situation, she didn't care. It had still happened. He had still done it. It was the first time she had felt his arms around her – and it had felt so good.

She choked on her words for a moment as she was conflicted on whether or not to mention that. Would such a revelation be too much? He was listening right now, sure – but, if she brought that moment up…would he continue to? The thought of him closing up from her again hit her hard. It was the last thing she wanted to happen. They were finally, really talking after that rough first encounter since she'd arrived here. Why risk ruining that?

She looked at Squall again as he looked back at her in anticipation – waiting for her to say more while wondering if she was okay.

"Rinoa…?" he asked.

She shook off the fears that had just come to mind as she took another deep breath – jumping ahead to her point as she looked at him again.

"You're the ideal member of that elite force, Squall," she stated.

Squall was a bit shocked by her words – now even more confused as he looked at her in surprise.

Rinoa glanced down for a moment as she spoke her next words.

"…You're known as the "Legendary SeeD" back home. Your efforts in saving the world have been commemorated all over for the past four years."

Squall didn't know what to say or think about such news. Legendary? _Him_? It seemed so odd – filling him with a weird feeling undetermined as excitement or unease. The thought that he could have possibly held such a title…it was too hard to imagine.

He looked at Rinoa again as he walked toward her – stepping up next to her as he looked out over the dark world for a moment, sighing as he thought to himself.

"I don't remember any of that," he mumbled, "I try to, but…I just can't see it."

He looked at Rinoa intently.

"Something tells me you're right – and I want to believe it. I want to believe what you say…Rinoa."

She looked at him closely as he spoke - the tone in his voice: the clear regret and pain he had at not being able to remember his life with her - it filled her with sorrow once again…for him.

Squall grabbed the railing as he lowered his head.

"…I just can't," he said, shamefully, "I'm sorry."

Rinoa felt the tears swell in her eyes again as they began rolling down her face almost immediately. She wanted to hug him once again; hold him close and let him know she was there – the urge swelling inside of her to get a taste of that past she so desperately longed for once again, but something held her back. It wasn't the right moment. As hard as it was to resist…she had to refrain; had to wait until Squall could openly welcome such a thing. She could see how much he was already struggling to accept what she had just told him. She couldn't rush it…no matter how she felt.

Squall lifted his head – looking at Rinoa once again as she caught a glimpse of that pain in his eyes. He wanted to remember her - she could see it. It killed him not to able to recall a thing, especially since most of it involved her. He was overcome with a terribly unbearable blend of shame and regret. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. He needed her now, more than ever – even more than before. She could see it all too clearly.

"Forgive me…Rinoa," he said, his voice shaking a little, "...I'm trying."

Rinoa kept crying as she looked at Squall – nodding her head lightly as she saw the most hope yet that he could still remember her and their time together. She couldn't give up. He was reaching out to her; begging her to help him remember – she could feel it. It wasn't too late. They could still get back what they once had and be together like before – before any of this had ever happened. It was the one thing she wanted most…and she wasn't going to let it slip away; let it become just a memory. It was her turn to save _him_…and she had every intention of doing just that.

"Squall…" she said, tears still rolling down her face.

They stood there together in silence, looking at each other closely as Rinoa smiled lightly at him once again - her face and actions a silent promise that she would be there for him to the very end.


	27. A Faint Recollection

**Parallel**

**A Faint Recollection**

Rinoa and Squall sat at the railing a few feet from each other in silence. Rinoa wanted to speak, but she could tell he was still struggling; trying to regain any hint of a recollection of their life together. She looked at him – lost deep in thought as he held his hand to his forehand and his eyes closed. It reminded her of back home how he would do the same thing when thinking– the frown and everything still clear on his face, unchanged. She smiled a little at the sight. He really wasn't all that different – even now. It was a relief to her that, even if he still couldn't remember her; couldn't remember anything about his life…he at least retained the person he had always been.

She sighed lightly as she looked away – staring back at the ground as she tried to imagine what he could be thinking this time. Despite the uncomfortable silence between them, she couldn't help but laugh to herself at how he was still such an enigma.

"Squall…?" she asked, quietly.

Squall didn't reply – still sitting there with his hand to his forehand as he kept thinking to himself. Though it didn't show on his face, the frustration pulled at him tirelessly. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened to him? He believed everything she had told him – but, that alone hadn't been enough. He still searched desperately for some sort of clue; any sign within himself of even the slightest memory…but, nothing. It was a complete blank; an empty page just waiting to be filled as the haze clouded his head - any recollections he may have lost in the back of his mind, like a long lost dream.

Rinoa looked down at the ground once more as she went silent again, waiting for him to speak as she sat there – restlessness quickly becoming her enemy as it swelled inside of her. She was still willing; wanting to help him trickle any recollection she could. But, how could she do that if he wouldn't talk to her; wouldn't open up and let her know what he clearly fought so hard to understand? Had he already forgotten she was there?

"Rinoa…" he said, in a low voice, as he continued sitting there in the same position.

She quickly picked her head up at the sound of her name and looked at him in question – his voice easing some of the tension she had recently begun to feel.

"I want to remember. But, there's still so much I don't understand," he said.

He opened his eyes, turning his head toward her as she looked at him closely. The concern on her face made it hard for him to continue - but he had no choice if he really wanted to be able to recall everything.

He sighed as he thought on his words for a moment before speaking again.

"…Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Rinoa looked down again, at a loss for words. What exactly was she supposed to say? She'd already said quite a bit earlier, but there still wasn't any indication that it had helped. If she said anything that was coming to her mind now, she was afraid it would only confuse him - thus, making it even harder on his mind. Sure, there was still so much left to explain…but, where did she start?

"What do you want me to say exactly?" she asked, staring at the ground, a sorrowful tone in her voice.

Squall sighed at her question, returning to his original position as he closed his eyes once more – the burden of regret at not being able to remember filling him with a shame like no other. Despite his inability to recall a thing pertaining to them, he still felt terrible at having let her down. He didn't need to remember her to know how much he'd hurt her by forgetting.

"…I don't know," he mumbled, "I want to remember you…Rinoa. I hate that I can't. I hate it."

Rinoa looked at him again – the shame; the frustration in his voice toward himself for allowing all thoughts of her to vanish from his mind. He had no idea how it had happened – but, the problem was that it ever did. He was beating himself up over it on the inside; begging himself to find something – anything; any kind of hint to try and regain some idea of the life he once had. It was the worst struggle he'd ever found himself in – and he wasn't so sure he could win this one.

"I'm scared…," he mumbled.

Rinoa looked at him in surprise upon hearing this. Had she heard correctly? Squall scared? She knew he had doubts and concerns – but, fear? She had never known him to be afraid of anything. This revelation had come so suddenly and she had no idea what to say to it.

Squall took a deep breath as he continued speaking.

"What if I can't remember you, no matter how hard I try? What then? What do we do?"

He dropped his head as Rinoa looked at him – still speechless towards the matter. She had never heard Squall say anything like this before in all of their time together. The tone of anxiety in his voice this time; the true fear that he may really never regain those memories of his life that so longed to be uncovered once again. What does one say to such a thing? Is there even anything _to_say? She could only wonder as she stared at him in silence while he continued to unravel such profound fears.

"…Maybe it's hopeless…" he said, quietly.

He slowly stood up – Rinoa looking back at the ground as he walked forward a little. A great sense of discomfort swept over her once again as Squall stood with his back to her, thinking to himself once more.

"I don't know what to do," he said, in a shaky voice, "I search and search to be able to somehow recall the memories. I reach out; trying to grasp even the smallest flicker – but, there's nothing. Not even a trace."

He folded his arms as he kept his back to her – his head turned to the side once again as he kept talking; spilling out all of his inner worries and doubts to the girl his mind couldn't remember, but his heart pleaded desperately to recall.

"I feel so empty. It's like I don't even have a past."

Rinoa kept staring ahead at him as she felt herself overcome with sorrow. This was a Squall she didn't know; never thought she'd ever see. This side of him scared her like the thoughts and fears he revealed scared him. She wanted to speak; say she understood and that it would be okay – but, she couldn't. She felt for him again, but anything she was thinking would just be a lie. She couldn't be certain herself if things would work out. She'd just been going on the hope that it could, and now felt guilty as he had clearly developed that same hope. Now, hearing him reveal such things to her…she couldn't help but wonder now, too. If Squall could never remember…what came next? Where did they go from here?

Squall turned back toward her – a sincere look of apology and regret on his face as he spoke once more.

"I want to remember you, Rinoa. I want to be able to remember our time together."

He looked away – closing his eyes as shame overcame him once again.

"I just don't know if I can," he said, regrettably, "…I'm sorry."

Rinoa sighed heavily as she looked at the ground – sorrow, pain, and fear all overtaking her at once as she thought on those words for a moment. It just wasn't fair. They had spent all of that time together back home, building up all of those memories – only for them to be wiped from Squall's mind completely. Now, it was like they had to start all over again. The thought of that, after how far they'd already come, tore at her deeply. How could they possibly start over? It had taken so long the first time. How could they rebuild their lives so easily? She didn't want to think about such a thing as she felt like crying once again – holding her hand to her mouth as she could feel herself filling with a dread and despair that loomed over her like a heavy shadow.

She looked ahead at Squall once more, still standing there in silence with his eyes closed as he appeared to be lost in thought again. She tried to think of something to say; something that might fill them both with the hope that things could still be as they once were – but, nothing came to mind. The reality that faced them was too much. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. This really felt like it might be it: like everything they had worked toward could no longer be; whom they once were could no longer exist. She didn't want to accept such a horrible thought. She couldn't. She tried to shake it, but it stuck in her mind like a nightmare she couldn't awake from. What were they supposed to do? Was there really a way to ever get it all back? This couldn't be it. It couldn't.

She looked down at the ground again as she, too, closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the tears swelling once again, but she managed to hold them back. She didn't want to cry anymore – it was just ridiculous now. It was the only emotion she could manage to feel lately and she was tired of it. Squall needed her – it was evident every time he spoke. She had to be strong; had to stick to her promise to be there for him and help him through this. He was relying on her for the first time – and she couldn't let him down.

She tried to relax - taking a deep breath as a thought suddenly came to her.

She looked up toward Squall once more.

"Squall…?"

He opened his eyes – slowly turning his head to look at her, clearly hesitant to hear what was on her mind.

Rinoa went quiet again for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. It felt so conflicting with what she had said to him before. She had promised to help him remember, but now…what she felt seemed to take the opposite perspective. It felt like she was giving up in a way – and she hated that. Nevertheless, it was how she felt…and she couldn't ignore it.

She slowly stood up, cupping her hand over her heart as she carefully brought out the words.

"…I don't care if you can't remember me. That's okay. I remember everything. As long as that's the case…we haven't entirely lost what we had."

Squall tipped his head in question as he looked at her – listening closely as she spoke.

Rinoa sighed as she looked at the ground again, hesitant to continue, but unable to conceal what she currently felt. Despite how difficult it was to say, she couldn't keep it in. For some reason…it just felt right.

"I want you to be able to remember everything, too…Squall," she said, a shy tone in her voice, "But...if you never do; I'm fine with that as well. I know what you said. I know what I said. And, I know what we once were. That's all I really need."

Squall looked away again as he kept listening – taking it all in as she continued. It was hard for him to imagine that she actually believed what she was saying. He couldn't even believe it. She had seemed so certain before; seemed so positive he could remember and that she could help him to. She had clearly been so heartbroken that he had forgotten it all. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? She was really willing to give it all up? He couldn't bring himself to believe she could actually accept such a thing – especially after having tried so hard to convince him they had once been so inseparable. He felt so guilty for what she was saying even though neither of them were to blame.

Rinoa stood there, spilling out the words on her heart as the blend of emotions inside of her became too much to fight. It all felt so natural as she spoke - the words practically finding the way out on their own.

"The moments we had together. The promises we made to each other," she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice, "Even if you don't remember…that doesn't mean they didn't still happen."

Squall sighed under his breath as closed his eyes again – the amount of remorse he felt only growing as she spoke. He wished somehow, at this moment, that a memory would spark in his mind and things could start to come to light again. He hated to hear such things from Rinoa – whether she meant them or not. He felt angry at himself once again for having such incompetence; bringing this moment upon them as he stood there - feeling hopeless, as the burden her words provided bore down on him heavily.

Rinoa choked on her next words for a moment as she looked at Squall closely – his eyes still closed as he stood there, waiting for her to continue. It was hard to be certain he was still listening, but she kept on anyway – the words slowly emerging from her mouth as she spoke once more.

"…I don't care about the past. None of that matters. As long as I'm with you…I have no regrets."

Tears rolled down as she said that last line – the look on her face a terrible source of pain for Squall as he looked away in shame. The grief he felt towards Rinoa as she stood there crying quietly before him was an unbearable burden that he couldn't shake. Her words had come from her heart – all the emotion she had fought with since she'd gotten here coming out at once, try as she had to conceal them. It didn't seem fair. Why should she have to bear such a weight alone? Why couldn't he remember something? Just one measly thing about his past and the time he'd spent with her. He longed wholeheartedly for that moment: to see the smile on her face as everything suddenly came flooding back to him. Just the thought alone of such a reality made him smile, if only for a second.

Rinoa stepped forward a little - her hand cupped to her heart as she kept crying lightly to herself, trying to calm the tears as she spoke once more.

"No matter what happens…I'll never forget what you said that one time."

She looked down at the floor once again as she reflected on a specific moment with Squall: shortly after he had saved her when Ultimecia had left her to die in space. When they were in the cockpit of the Ragnarok on their way back home, and they were holding each other close. It was the first real moment between them; the moment everything had come out – all of their innermost thoughts and feelings, and she had mentioned how she never wanted it to end. It was the first time Squall had reciprocated with something other than "whatever". He hadn't said it directly, but she had sensed it in his voice, nonetheless.

"You held me close – just you and me. I was so afraid," she said, the fear she'd felt at that time showing through in her voice, "You didn't know. You just comforted me; held me in your arms for as long as I'd wanted."

She shook her head lightly at the memory, a sense of comfort sweeping over her as that moment sat frozen in her mind. It was the best she'd had with him; the one that had opened the doorway for all the others to follow.

Squall looked at her as she spoke – a bit of worry on his face as he saw how this recollection affected her. For a moment, he thought he felt a sense of familiarity start to swell within him; a strange feeling that he knew what she was about to say as he listened intently.

"When I asked you if we'd be able to stay together, you said you didn't know," she explained, "Then, you quoted me – from that moment we'd had together that night at FH: "No one can predict the future…"

"There are no guarantees"." Squall finished, as he turned his head to the side again and closed his eyes.

Rinoa quickly lifted her head in his direction as she gasped at what she'd just heard.

Squall was overcome with shock as he realized what had just happened – turning his head back toward her as he became speechless at the whole event. He didn't know how, but it had finally happened: he had somehow been able to recall the memory of that moment together – how close they'd held each other, what had been said – all the things revolving around that moment. It had all suddenly come back to him as he had stood there listening to her recall it all.

He looked at Rinoa – the smile he'd longed to see suddenly forming on her face as she looked at him happily. Without even thinking about it, he smiled back – the reality he'd only recently imagined finally coming true before his eyes. He felt that same sense of warmth spread over him once again as they stood there looking at each other in delight.

"Squall!" she said, in a soft tone of excitement.

Squall thought to himself for a moment – the recollection quickly becoming clearer in his mind as that moment together played in his head.

"I…I think I remember. I remember that moment," he said, "You were scared that everyone would hate you for being a sorceress. You told me how you didn't want go back; how you didn't want the future. You just wanted time to stand still."

He looked at the floor.

"…You just wanted to stay with me."

Rinoa was overcome with happiness as Squall relayed their conversation from that moment together to her – the tears she felt from such an event falling down her face once again as she didn't even try to hold them back this time.

"That's right," she said, nodding happily, "…You risked your life to save me by going out into space. It was all because of you that moment was possible."

She smiled to herself as she put her hand to her heart once again – overcome with great relief that he had finally remembered. She had done it. She had been able to help spark a memory of their time together, and now…things were coming back to him as they stood there together in bliss, reflecting on that moment from the past. It was finally coming together. He was finally starting to remember it all; remember her. She hadn't felt so good in so long a time.

"Squall…I've missed you so much," she said, shyly, as she looked at the floor. She was still afraid to look too eager. He had only recalled that one moment. She wasn't sure if it was okay to make such a leap just yet – no matter how badly she wanted to; wanted to jump into his arms from the excitement that had overcome her as he would stand there, openly inviting and welcoming her like they used to.

Squall looked at Rinoa – the surprise from suddenly remembering still clear on his face, but so was the joy and relief as well. It was finally coming together once again. They were finally on the verge of regaining what they feared they had lost; what they were only recently so sure would remain just a faded memory. Though he hadn't quite remembered everything just yet, there was no doubt that he would be able to in time. It was only one recollection – but, it was one pertaining to one of the best moments in their lives. This fact brought a sense of comfort and hope to Rinoa once again as she looked back at Squall with a smile.

Squall stared back at her for a moment before turning away again – a notion that left Rinoa confused as she looked at him in question. What was wrong with him? Hadn't he just been happy to be able to finally remember something? Why was he shutting her out all of a sudden?

"Squall…?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

Squall closed his eyes once again as he took a deep breath and lowered his head – a feeling of dread and worry over him as he thought to himself for a moment.

"Rinoa…," he said, in a low voice, "I remember that moment…but, that's as far it goes for me. Everything else is still a blank."

Rinoa looked down at the floor as she realized what he was getting at. He had a point. It was just one moment after all. That was nothing compared to being able to remember their whole relationship. What he had recalled was just one piece; a highlight in the life they'd built up for three years. Though it was something to even have been able to reminisce that one point in time – it wasn't enough to assume he had remembered all there was to. She felt embarrassed for having gotten too excited too soon once again.

"I don't want to settle for just one moment," he said, "It's not fair to you. I want to be able to look back and see all of our time together – not just a speck of it."

He slowly turned back toward her – the sorrow he felt evident in his eyes as he looked at her closely.

"…I want to remember _you_."

He sighed as he turned his head away once more and Rinoa thought she saw a tear roll down his face – grief surmounting him, once again, as he stood there, shaking his head.

"…I'm sorry."

Rinoa shook her head at his words – unable to contain herself as she saw him break down now. It wasn't over – she knew that. He had been able to recall something – and that was the only hope they needed. Now, she was sure he could still wake the remaining memories, no matter what it took. They had recovered this one together – and she was determined to make sure the rest were, too. It wasn't too late. They could still piece their past back together in his mind and help him remember it all – remember her. She wasn't giving up now.

"It's okay…," she said, softly, as she put her hand on his shoulder from behind, "…You're not alone, Squall. I'm here."

They both stood in silence as Squall continued crying quietly to himself, trying to hide his tears from her as his worries and fears overtook him once again - Rinoa standing behind him with her hand still on his shoulder as she consoled him.


	28. Illusion's End  Part I

**Parallel**

**Illusion's End  
><strong>

Squall and Rinoa calmly made their way through the desolate city. They had decided to take a walk, thinking it might help Squall to reminisce a little better. However, despite the rather nice walk they were having together, a comforting taste of the past to Rinoa – nothing had really come up pertaining to any memories. Still…she was happy just to enjoy the time with him.

As they got to about halfway down the path, Rinoa stopped walking – a thought recently coming to mind that she couldn't help but wonder about.

"Squall…?" she asked, a hesitation in her voice.

Squall stopped walking and looked back to see Rinoa staring at the ground. She looked scared; worried - a clear look of concern across her face as he looked at her.

"…Do you think…we'll ever make it back home?"

"What?" he asked, surprised by such a question.

Rinoa sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment – another memory of home coming to mind as she thought about her friends back there waiting for her; waiting for them. She had promised to return with Squall. By now, they would surely be in a panic that she was taking so long. Sure, they had no clue what all had gone on since she'd gotten here – but, it wasn't like she had expected any of it either. She really hadn't been here all that long and already she could feel this world getting to her. It was rather uncomforting, at the least.

"Home – back to Balamb Garden," she said, as she held her hand to her heart, "I just want to know. I haven't been here that long, but it feels like forever."

Squall tipped his head in question before putting his hand on his side as he looked away for a moment.

"What about that thing you said…about how you wanted time to stand still?" he remarked.

Rinoa sighed at his quoting her as she looked at the ground again.

"…That's not what I meant…" she said, shaking her head, "I'm happy to be with you again, Squall – you and me, just like this. I'm glad you're starting to remember. It makes me happy just to have this moment with you right now."

She looked at him again as he stood there in silence still in the same position. He looked a bit disappointed, but she thought it was just because he might be thinking again. She didn't want to upset him with what she was saying, but even though they were getting to spend time together like old times, here – in this empty world; their own world – she couldn't help but long for home; long for how things used to be when they were together everyday.

She looked back down again, afraid that she might have said the wrong thing or chosen a bad time to bring it up. Still…it had been what was on her mind – and she couldn't help but ponder it; the fear and worry of never seeing home again suddenly seemed so real to her. After all, Squall had practically been trapped here for a whole year – who was to say she wasn't now either? She had come here to rescue him; save him from this strange otherworld and bring him home to his friends – to her. Now, however…the longer they stayed here – the least likely that reality seemed. She didn't know why that was…but, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"I'm fine with forever, Squall – but, not here," she admitted, a clear tone of nervousness in her voice as she spoke, "This isn't where we belong. I just want to go home. Don't you?"

She looked at him – the fear she held more than evident in her eyes as Squall thought on her words for a moment. He had never considered it, but now it made sense. All this time he was trying to remember his life with Rinoa back home, he had never come to realize the true source of his problem; the whole reason he could have possibly forgotten so much so easily: how he'd ever arrived here, where he'd come from – his whole life with Rinoa. All of it, gone – just like that. It suddenly hit him so hard that he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

He turned away from her as he sighed to himself.

"…I don't know." he said, in a solemn tone.

He looked up at the sky – the dark, ominous clouds his ever-expected, familiar greeting as they loomed overhead menacingly. Just looking at them, he suddenly felt so trapped now.

"To be honest, I've been here so long…I've forgotten what home looks like."

Rinoa sighed once more at his words as she looked at the ground again. Squall may have forgotten where he'd come from – but, she hadn't…yet. As she stared at the ground, her lack of a shadow brought up every memory she could recall: her friends, her family, Balamb Garden – they were all back home waiting for her; waiting for them. They had to get back soon.

Rinoa stood straight again as she looked toward Squall once more.

"It's beautiful," she stated.

"What?" he asked, turning back toward her in confusion.

Rinoa smiled lightly at him as she stepped past a little, looking at the sky. Despite its overbearing and monotonous appearance, above many other things, she was still able to find it happiness when comforted by thoughts of life back home.

"The trees, the air – everything. It's all so beautiful; so perfect," she said, "Flowers blooming, people walking around all over – it's so full of life."

She looked back at Squall.

"Much better than this, wouldn't you say?"

Squall folded his arms as he looked away again – a serious expression coming over his face.

"…I guess so." he mumbled.

Rinoa looked at him for a moment – his cold, mundane reaction to such things as she described a great trouble to her. Had he really been gone so long that he not only forgot about home, he didn't care to think about or remember it? This world had become his reality: trapping him under this dark blanket of a sky as his memories were slowly stripped from him one by one – and yet, he didn't seem to care. She had to wonder if, even were he to suddenly remember it; remember everything…would he even want to go back in the end? She worried for him horribly. She didn't want this world to become all he'd ever know anymore. His reaction to everything now only served to fuel her thoughts on later: would such become her view towards things as well should she remain here any longer? It was a terrible thought that plagued her mind, but one she couldn't afford to ignore just the same.

"Squall, I'm scared…" she said, her voice shaking a little.

Squall looked at her upon hearing those words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Rinoa took a step back a little as she could already see her previous fears coming true. Squall's response to her statement only revealed how right she had been. If he couldn't already detect what she had been referring to – it only proved exactly how accustomed he had grown to this world. The look on his face: that stern, distant appeal in his eyes - it filled her with a sense of unfamiliarity and uncertainty. Squall had changed, whether he knew it or not – and not in a good way this time.

As she stood there, staring at him in silence as her fears quickly became their reality before her eyes…she felt for him – felt sorry for him; sorry for what had happened to him: how he had become a prisoner of this distant world, locked away for an indefinite extension of time – this endless void of a realm binding him to it tightly as it would gradually peel away the memories he'd made over the course of his life. She felt sorrow….but, also anger; anger at allowing himself to fall victim to such a monstrosity. He hadn't noticed; hadn't seemingly cared that those memories, irreplaceable as they were, had been stricken from his mind while he continued to linger recklessly in this nightmare of a prison – sleeping away carelessly until, at last, not even the faintest glimmer of a memory could be found. For a moment, she wanted to yell; wanted to let it all out and tell him what he had let himself become: an empty shell devoid of life and hope – wandering aimlessly through this hollow and desolate world without a care.

However, despite her current state of mind, she refrained. Though it was clear to her that time was certainly not on their side, she couldn't bring herself to come down on him in such a way. Since she'd arrived here, he had tried; struggled to regain those very memories he had once held deep within his mind and heart – finally able to begin dragging them out as she would help him through the process. She couldn't blame him – as much as a part of her wanted to. It wasn't like all hope was lost. They could still get home; get out of this lonely realm and return to the world they'd always known.

Rinoa looked at him closely as she now spoke once again.

"I don't want to end up that way: forgetting who and what I am. I don't want to stay here. I just want to go home – with you.

Squall turned his head away once again upon realizing what she was saying.

Rinoa leaned forward, crossing her arms over her stomach as she felt sick with such.

"Please," she begged, quietly, shaking her head as she looked toward the ground.

Squall didn't reply for a moment – the hesitation in his mind and heart; the regret pulling at him again for the effect everything was taking on her. He had been here so long that he could no longer truly feel the weight of this dying world; the effect it took on those unfortunate enough to inhabit it. Rinoa, however – though he couldn't tell exactly how long it had been, as time was practically non-existent here, the amount she had spent here had clearly been long enough to begin to pull at her like it once had him. Her fear of forgetfulness: becoming a hollow shell as she slowly became unable to recall those memories she'd just recently relayed; of becoming like him – it quickly consuming her as she could feel the burden this world bore upon them.

Squall turned his head back toward her as she stood there, still in a folded position – like she might collapse to her knees at any moment from her state of mind. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so vulnerable; her innocence playing out again as she stood there, practically pleading for him to say something; comfort her as this fear overtook her. He could only sigh as the sight became too much to bear.

"…I don't know," he said, regrettably, "I don't know if there's a way back, Rinoa. I'm sorry."

Rinoa tried to calm down as she felt tears roll down her face once more. She then recalled another moment in their lives – perhaps the most important one of all. It had held the most promise; most comfort for her out of all of them and she had kept it at the front of her mind every moment since.

She looked at Squall closely as she stepped toward him, cupping her hand to heart once more – her voice soft and timid as she spoke.

"…Squall…"

He looked at her in question upon hearing his name.

"Whether or not you remember it yet, you made another promise to me," she explained.

"Hm?" he asked, looking at her intently.

Rinoa sighed as the memory of their day at the flower fields outside Edea's Orphanage froze in her mind: the warm sun, the flowers blooming as far as they could see – everything about that moment had been perfect. They're promise of reunion to each other had only served to make that time together even better.

She lifted her head again as she looked at Squall closely.

"…You promised that, should anything separate us or I was ever in trouble – you'd be there for me. That if I went looking for you, I'd find you – no matter what happened." she said, in a quiet voice.

Squall dropped his head as he appeared to be thinking for a moment. That moment sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite recall it completely.

He looked at Rinoa again as she took a deep breath.

"…You promised to protect me." she said, softly, as she could feel the tears that memory brought to her eyes.

Squall gasped lightly to himself before looking away once more – the recollection of that moment finally coming to mind as he was filled with regret yet again. The pain Rinoa suffered from him having forgotten everything – even down to her name, pulled at him harder and harder each time he was finally able to recall anything. He hated constantly feeling the weight of such guilt – but, what else could he feel? He had let her down in a way he'd never intended; never expected to. How could he ever make up for it?

"I know what I said…Rinoa," he said, in a low voice, "I just…"

He suddenly cried out as if he was in pain as he fell on one knee.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked, in a panicked tone, as she knelt down beside him, "Squall, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Squall sat there – unable to respond as he was overcome with a strange sensation in his head: a loud ringing as he closed his eyes tight, wincing at the pain he suddenly felt as it all began to come together; every recollection of his life: his friends, Garden, his time as a SeeD – and every moment he'd spent with Rinoa, all came flooding back to him at once in an instant. All those fragments of his memory – the shattered shards rapidly piecing together from the single reminiscence of his promise with Rinoa at the flower fields: his promise to always protect her should the whole world come to hate her for being a sorceress; his promise – to be her knight.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The pain left his head as fast as it had hit him; the ringing now unheard as he sat there in silence – taking it all in: everything that had just come back to him.

He breathed heavily from the pain he'd felt as he slowly lifted his head to see Rinoa kneeling next to him – a look of sheer fright and confusion clear on her face. He shook his head lightly as he slowly stood up.

Rinoa looked at him with concern as he stood holding his hand to his forehand for a moment as he closed his eyes.

"Squall…?"

Squall took a deep breath as he finally relaxed – looking at Rinoa again as their eyes met. It reminded him of that night at the SeeD inauguration ball right before she had asked him to dance. How he had seen that star shooting in the night sky only seconds before noticing her across the room – the smile forming instantly on her mouth as she pointed towards the former, signifying she had seen it, too. It was the first memory he was truly able to recall on his own in the longest time – and he smiled as it came to mind.

"Rinoa," he said, as he embraced her tightly.

Rinoa held him close – her hope for them to regain what they'd once had together finally becoming a reality once more as she cried to herself at the whole event.

"I let you down," he said, in a shamed tone, "I'm sorry."

"I've missed you, Squall," she replied, softly, as she kept crying into his sleeve, "I've missed you so much."

She was overcome with joy – this time, a certainty in this sensation that it wasn't for nothing. He had truly, finally remembered – however it had happened. They were really together again as they had been before this whole thing started – the real feeling of his arms wrapped around her once again as he held her close, filling her with the happiness only this moment could ever provide. It was all she had ever desired; all she could ever have wanted or needed – and it had finally come. Even now, as they stood embracing each other in this otherworldly realm, the comfort and security she'd felt in the past overtook her again. Right now, she didn't care where they were. Squall was with her – the way she had remembered him; remembered them. That was all that mattered to her.

They slowly let go of each other – Rinoa wiping the tears from her eyes at the joyous moment they'd just had. It was the reunion she had envisioned – and, thought a bit late…it had still occurred.

"Thank you…Rinoa," he said.

She nodded in response – seeing it in his eyes as she looked at him closely once more: the evidence of the promise remembered; that promise to always be by her side and protect her no matter what. That promise of reunion they had made to each other in the flower fields that day four years ago. It was all there. She could see it clearly as she smiled brightly at him again.

"Let's go…Squall." she said, a hint of question in her voice.

Squall smiled back at her, unhesitating, as he nodded in compliance.

"Yeah."

As they started walking, a presence all too familiar appeared before the SeeD yet again.

"The time has come," Ultimecia said, as she folded her arms and smirked, "Are you finally ready to accept the fate that lies before you? Or do you still insist on fighting it?"

Rinoa looked at Squall in question as she saw him staring ahead - the presence of the malevolent entity unseen by the young sorceress.

"Squall? What is it?"

Squall refrained from even looking at her as he glared at the sorceress before him - Ultimecia just smirking as his silence answered her question.

"I see," she said, with a sly tone, "Unfortunate, it is. However…I suppose it must be comforting to know your nobility shall not be in vain. A lion's pride is not easily shattered, after all."

She seemingly fled, leaving them there alone once more as Rinoa glanced from the empty space before them to Squall.

"Squall?" she asked, worriedly.

The SeeD slowly turned toward her in silence, ultimately deciding against saying anything in the end. Why bother trying to explain something he himself still stood to barely comprehend?

"...It's nothing," he mumbled, "Let's go."

They started walking forward once more when they were interrupted, yet again, by a tremor that seemed to shake the whole of the desolate world.

Rinoa shrieked from the surprise of it all as she quickly grabbed onto Squall – a strong surge of fear sweeping over her as two held each other tight. Squall looked up at the sky just in time to see Ultimecia reappear in her true form - the very appearance she'd taken on during their final battle with her to prevent Time Compression four years prior. She sat there, floating high above the cold and quiet realm, as her voice echoed throughout.

"Time on the brink of collapse as fate descends upon you. This world shall know eternal despair as it shatters into oblivion – the calamity rapidly absorbing it back into the depths of nothingness."

At that moment, Squall and Rinoa witnessed the start of the world's collapse as the ground began to crack - giant crevasses forming throughout the distant world as chunks rose into the air. Squall looked up to see the clouds whirl rapidly around Ultimecia – the sorceress proudly commanding the destruction as everything appeared to be sucked into the sky - a void of sorts appearing where the gateway that had brought Rinoa to him had once been.

"SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed, as she buried her face in his shirt and closed her eyes tight.

"COME ON!" he yelled.

He grabbed her hand and tore off down the path as the destruction began to follow right behind them: buildings tumbling over, the ground rapidly cracking behind them as they moved forward - the world continuing to collapse into oblivion as they made their way through the city as fast as they could.


	29. Illusion's End  Part II

**Parallel**

**Illusion's End**

Squall and Rinoa ran at their fullest to stay ahead of the destruction as the world around them continued to obliterate. As they moved, a horde of thoughts swirled in Rinoa's head – the fear she was overcome with born from the shock and confusion of exactly what was going on. She had never experienced any cataclysm of this magnitude before. Of everything they had ever come across – nothing could even begin to compare to this.

"RINOA! RUN!" Squall shouted.

Her heart beat heavily at the sound of his voice, those words bringing back that same haunting memory from that night – the night that had started this whole thing. It was almost exactly the same situation and she could feel her eyes water as her stomach quickly dropped. She closed her eyes tight as the tears started rolling down, fearing for their lives as she tried to force herself to move faster. Just like that day one year ago, she then felt someone grab her hand and opened her eyes to see Squall running alongside her as he pulled her with him – leading her down the endless road as they did their best to stay ahead of the catastrophe. Everything was exactly as that first time had gone, and her heart sank as she recalled how it had ended. The horror at such a memory physically playing out once again as she was forced to relive it filled her with a new kind of terror – the ending of the whole event fresh on her mind as she began to believe she knew what came next.

"_Please." _she begged desperately in her head, as she and Squall kept running frantically.

She stared ahead, hoping at any point that the gateway to take them home would open before them and they could make their escape in time. However, as they ran, she saw nothing of the sort – just an empty road stretching across the endless, dark world as its very fabric continued to be torn away around them before their very eyes.

Rinoa tried to shake that horrible moment in time as they kept running, but it stuck in her head - frozen at the front of her mind. She began to feel her breath cutting short from the recollection of that nightmare that had changed her life, even if only for a time, and her knees began to feel weak as she could feel herself slowing down. She looked ahead at Squall between the tears that continued swelling in her eyes as she did her best to force herself onward – her hand grasped tightly in his as he continued to lead her forward.

"…_Squall…"_ she thought, as she squeezed more tears from her eyes.

Despite her fear, Rinoa felt a faint smile form on her face as she stared at Squall - his fearlessness as a leader and his loyalty as her knight shining through more than ever as he kept running with her - her safety his only concern once again. He really had remembered everything – and this moment was living proof of it. Even during this instant: the most harrowing and frightening ordeal she'd ever experienced - she was comforted to know she could, once again, count on him – and, for that brief moment…she forgot all fear.

* * *

><p>A little further along, they came to stop as Squall appeared to search frantically for something.<p>

Rinoa looked at him in question as panic now took over once again. Why had they stopped? If they didn't keep moving, they'd be caught in the ruin. What was wrong?

"Squall?"

He didn't reply for a moment as he kept looking around, Rinoa now doing the same – even though she had no idea what he was searching for. She still hoped that the portal home would appear and take them out of here, but again…nothing could be found – a fact that only served to greatly concern and worry her. Were they really trapped here? Were they doomed to fall into the depths of oblivion with this fated world as it rapidly faded from existence? The fear of such a thought overwhelmed her as her heart sank drastically.

"Come on!" Squall hastened, grabbing her hand once again as he led her forward once more – the calamity instantly coming over where they had just been as the magnitude of the destruction now appeared to increase.

The two barely managed to stay ahead of the catastrophe as it destroyed the scene around them almost as quickly as each step they took. Rinoa began to think they truly were bound to the same fate as this world as it quickly appeared to her that there was no true escape from this massive cataclysm.

"Accept the fate set before you!" Ultimecia's voice rang out over the realm, "There is no escape; no salvation provided from the binds of this world so long a prisoner of time!"

Squall made a strained face at her words as he closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to accept it; didn't want to have to give up everything he had – especially upon having just remembered it all. However…he had come to realize he could no longer run from it. At this rate, he and Rinoa would both surely find themselves swallowed with this world if he didn't do something. Glancing at Rinoa, he smiled lightly to hide the vast swell of sorrow and regret that quickly overwhelmed him. It was the hardest decision he could ever make – but, he couldn't stand the thought of her suffering such an end. The fate set before them was his burden alone – and he was willing to face it as long as it meant Rinoa's safety.

With that thought on his mind, he quickly stopped - Rinoa running past him before quickly turning around upon realizing such.

"Squall?" she asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

Squall stood with his back to her as he glared at the sky toward Ultimecia – only one thing on his mind as he pulled out his gunblade. Upon seeing this, a look of horror came over Rinoa's face as she became ever more perplexed.

"Squall! What are you doing?"

"Just keep running, Rinoa!" he answered, as he kept his back to her, still staring ahead.

Rinoa felt her heart beat faster once again as she began to breathe heavily - the great cataclysm rapidly closing in on them as she stared at the sight, nearly petrified. She glanced from the destruction to Squall - still standing there with his gunblade in hand, as she finally realized what was going on.

"Squall, NO!" she screamed, pleadingly.

Squall still didn't look at her – his eyes locked intently on Ultimecia as he had made up his mind. That promise he made to Rinoa froze at the front of his mind as he recalled that day one last time. It had been the most defining moment of his life and he hadn't regretted a word that emerged from his mouth. Everything he'd said had come from his heart – those long buried emotions he'd tried so hard to conceal from the fear he had of losing those close to him once again. He had lived by that moment to his fullest ever since – up to the time he'd suddenly forgotten it. Now – here, having finally been able to recall it all once more, his words echoed loudly in his ears as he heard the sound of his own voice speak that promise he'd made to Rinoa. It had given his life meaning and purpose – and it had all been because of her. She had risked everything by coming here to save him – and it was his turn to return the favor. He had promised to be her knight…and he would do whatever he had to in order to fulfill that role.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought back to that day.

"_I'll be here…waiting. So, if you come…you'll find me." "Rinoa, I'll…I'll be your knight."_ his memories echoed.

Squall opened his eyes again as he glared ahead once more – quickly throwing his gunblade out to the side as it transformed into the Lionheart once again. Rinoa watched him in confusion and horror as he braced himself to take on the calamity before them.

Taking a deep breath in his final moments, he looked back at Rinoa – the tears swelling in her eyes as she saw his face, knowing what he was thinking. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She had just gotten him back and now he was going to throw his life away? What had come over him? Why was he doing this to her all over again? She felt her heart break once more – a feeling she'd never thought she'd experience again once he'd finally recalled everything they'd been through together. Was he really willing to put her through such heartache all over again?

She looked at him closely as she was overcome with sorrow – a heavy stream of tears running down her face as they stood there in their final moment together. That haunting memory returned once again: the day he'd risked his life to save her, resulting in a series of events that separated them for a year's time. The moment was playing over again right before her now, and though it was a slightly different scene…it was nevertheless the same situation.

Squall smiled at her as he spoke one last time.

"Thank you…Rinoa – for everything."

Rinoa didn't reply as she kept crying harder than she ever had – even compared to those long days and cold nights without him, those moments in her travels to Esthar to find him. Of all of those times…this was by far the most devastating as she now knew what came next.

"…Squall…" she said, through the tears and cracked voice.

She had tried to say his name clearly, but it had come out in a faint squeal. She couldn't believe this moment was happening. She couldn't accept it. She didn't want to. How could he do such a thing to her again? She shook her head in defiance at the whole ordeal – overcome with immense grief, and anger.

As she lifted her head to look at Squall again, he turned to face forward – and without hesitation, quickly rushed toward the destruction without looking back while Rinoa looked on in sorrow and disbelief – trying to shake the harrowing ordeal while hoping desperately she could wake up from this nightmare and everything would be as it once had been; as it should be – just she and Squall, together, at home once again. She fell to her knees in agony as she watched him through heavily watered eyes.

"Now! GRIEVER!" Squall shouted, as he jumped high into the air.

The monstrous, lion-like GF quickly appeared and Squall once again jumped onto its back – both immediately rushing forward as Griever jumped toward Ultimecia.

Squall then proceeded to jump off the lion's back toward her head-first as he glared up at her angrily, the Lionheart held tightly in both hands at his side as a light blue aura formed around him. He unleashed all of his potential through his attack as he unhesitatingly collided into the sorceress – a bright light emerging from the clash as the remnant of the faded world was pulled into the void.

"SQUAAAAAAAALL!" Rinoa wailed, upon witnessing the whole event.

At that moment, the long-awaited escape opened as the gateway home appeared before the young sorceress. Rinoa stared at it as she slowly stood up - the tears on her face still rolling down as she was pulled into the portal while, at last, the distant world finally faded completely.

* * *

><p>Rinoa was suddenly shot through the portal back into Odine's lab as she slid across the floor, stopping at the feet of Zell and Quistis – everyone looking at her in shock as they knelt beside her.<p>

"Rinoa!" Quistis cried.

"Where's Squall?" Selphie asked, surprised by his absence.

Rinoa didn't respond in anyway, even with a glance, as she slowly rose to her feet – the whole event that just happened sticking in her mind as she stared at the blank machine before them. She was once again overcome with emotion toward the whole ordeal as she thought of Squall and what he'd just done. It had all been in thanks; in appreciation for all she'd done for him: having gone out of her way to find him and bring him back home to the world he'd so long been stripped from. Even after all the struggles, after all the pain she'd gone through of him having forgotten her; having forgotten them – he, in his final moments with her, had risked it all – paying the ultimate sacrifice so she could escape the fate those bound to that hollow world should face. The realization of such a fact hit her hard as she cried at the memory of him. He was really gone now. It had been his final act of courage and loyalty to her and now – it was truly, finally the end. She couldn't believe it had happened this way after everything she went through to find him and get him back. It couldn't have really all been for nothing…could it? She struggled with that question as his memory stuck at the front of her mind and thoughts.

Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine looked at her closely and curiously as she cried quietly to herself. No matter how much she tried to understand, Rinoa still couldn't bring herself to accept that this could truly be it.

"…He's gone," she said, in a cracked voice, "Squall's gone."

She leaned forward as she held her stomach – crying harder at the thought now as her friends exchanged looks of confusion and worry while consoling her.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Zell asked.

Rinoa shook her head hard as she kept crying.

"He didn't come back with me. I wanted him to. I tried to get him to," she answered between tears, "But, instead…he just…."

She cried into her hands now as she tried to shake the image of Squall's sacrifice from her mind. There had been a lot she hadn't expected; hadn't anticipated upon arriving in that world to find him – but, that moment was certainly at the top of those things. A million thoughts rushed into her head as she stood there crying to herself – trying to understand; asking herself what and why. After all that time apart from him, was she really supposed to go on without him from now on? Had all of that happened just to make a point: that she had to move on and continue forward without him? She shook her head in disbelief and defiance at such a thought. It angered her that it could even be a possibility. What kind of sick twist of events was this? She wished she could go back in time; relive that moment in the eerie world, or even go back to that day that had caused all of this to happen – change the past and keep him from risking his life. Then, he would have never been brought to Doctor Odine and that accident that caused him to become stranded would never have happened. She wanted to believe there could have been another way for things to go back then. This wasn't fair. After everything she'd gone through to see him again – this was her reward? The misery from the reality that suddenly came crashing down on her was vastly overwhelming.

"What, Rinoa?" Irvine asked, stepping forward a little, "What happened?"

She winced tightly, squeezing the tears from her eyes as she reflected on everything.

"…He's gone," she said, quietly, trying to hide the pain and sorrow in her voice, "…And, he's not coming back this time."

Selphie and Quistis looked at each other in shock, the same interchange occurring between Zell and Irvine – all four turning their attention back to Rinoa as they felt a brush of sorrow sweep over them. Rinoa continued to stand there in immense grief – that moment playing over and over in her mind, try as she did to shake or change it. This couldn't be real. How could this happen after everything she went through just to see him again? She had now, not only lost him once - but twice. How could life possibly be so cruel? What had she done to bring such suffering on herself? She could only ponder these haunting questions as she stood there, shaking her head once again – a shiver running down her spine as she felt goosebumps fill up and down her arms. It was that same feeling of dying that she'd had the day before that strange dream – only this time, she felt she really might. Without Squall…what was left to hold onto? How could she let go of him just like that? It had to be a mistake; some sort of horrible dream somehow. She couldn't let him go. She wouldn't.

"_Squall…why? Why did you do this to me?" _she thought to herself_._

Rinoa's amount of grief, along with the endless tears that flowed steadily from her eyes, was a great source of unease and pity for her friends. They didn't know exactly what had happened: the source of Rinoa's great despair – but, they knew one thing…they couldn't stand to see her suffering any more than she already had over the past year. Whatever had happened, happened – and with or without Squall…they would do their best to try and help her carry on – vowing never to abandon her ever again until she was truly ready to let go this time.

"Rinoa, come on," Zell said, softly.

He sighed as he looked at the floor for a moment – unable to believe, as well, that Squall could truly be gone for good this time.

"…Let's go." he mumbled.

The other SeeDs nodded as they started guiding Rinoa out of Odine's lab – the young sorceress still pouring out tears as they streamed down her face excessively.

"I'm sorry," she said, the pain and regret for not holding to her promise and bringing Squall back pulling at her terribly, "I'm so sorry."

They all consoled her once again as they made their way out of Odine's lab – Ellone, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Seifer watching them leave as shock, sorrow, and confusion overcame each of them. Seifer stared ahead at Rinoa with a deep sense of apology, and sympathy, for all she'd been through engraved in his heart as he quietly watched them walk out of sight – a heavy sigh of grief emerging from his mouth as he looked at the ground.


	30. Epilogue

**Parallel**

**Echoes of a Memory**

"I haven't seen her all day. I hope she's alright." Selphie said, as she and Quistis continued their search for Rinoa.

Quistis stopped walking as she folded her arms for a moment – staring at the ground as she nearly sighed.

"Well, she hasn't been the same since…you know." she said, in a hushed tone.

Selphie dropped her head in grief as she thought of Squall for a moment.

"I can't believe it. We can save the world, but we can't get Rinoa out of despair?"

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound - kind of like someone was crying.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked, quickly moving forward again as she followed the sound.

As they rounded the corner at the edge of The Quad, they saw Rinoa on a bench in a hunched position, twitching.

"Rinoa!" Selphie cried, rushing over to her with Quistis right behind.

Rinoa slowly sat up straight as her friends approached and Selphie knelt down in front of her, staring up at her with a look of deep concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on her lap.

Rinoa nodded lightly.

"I'm fine. I wasn't crying."

Quistis stood behind Selphie, looking at Rinoa in disbelief as she folded her arms once again.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" she asked.

Rinoa kept a straight face as she spoke. There was no hesitation in her voice. Whether she was lying or not, she gave no clear indication as to either. Her words sounded honest, but Quistis still couldn't buy it completely.

"I must have…fallen asleep. I-I didn't mean to worry anybody. I'm sorry." she said.

Selphie and Quistis looked at her closely and could see the tired look on her face. If she had been crying, all traces of tears were hidden by her fatigue. Selphie was only more concerned upon seeing this.

"Did you spend the whole night out here?" she asked, in a shocked tone.

"No!" Rinoa replied quickly, jumping in her seat a little.

Her reaction answered their question better and more honestly than her word. Seeing their faces…Rinoa knew she'd just been caught and dropped her head.

"…I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice, "I just…needed to be alone."

She tried to fight it, but tears still fell as she hid her face in her lap. Quistis knew right then what was going on and stepped toward Rinoa, taking a seat next to her as she put her hand on her back.

"Oh, Rinoa…you had the dream again, didn't you?" she asked, worriedly.

Rinoa didn't reply as she just kept crying as her friends looked at her regrettably.

Quistis took a deep breath. She knew what she was about to say may not be of any consolation, but she had to say something.

"Rinoa…it's been a year. Squall's not coming back. I'm sorry."

Rinoa slowly lifted her head as she wiped her eyes – turning her head toward Quistis.

Quistis saw her face and choked on her next words for a moment.

"I know how much he meant to you – everyone does. But, he's gone. We can't bring him back." she said, softly.

Rinoa stared at her silently with wet, puffy eyes. Her face only made it harder for Quistis to continue, but she had to get Rinoa to finally let go… whatever it took.

She sighed as she spoke again.

"…Look. We've all moved on…and it's time you did, too."

"Rinoa. We can't apologize enough for what happened to Squall, but there's no way to bring him back." Selphie said, regettably, as she lowered her head.

She glanced at the ground for a second as she choked back the tears that nearly fell. She looked back up at Rinoa, the struggle clear on her face as her voice cracked a little when she spoke again.

"You have to let him go. I'm sorry."

She dropped her head again, fighting even harder to resist the tears that threatened to fall. She was barely able to hold them back as she slowly stood up.

"You just need to take your mind off of it for a while." Quistis said.

Rinoa shook her head as she looked back toward the ground.

"Don't you think I've tried that? No matter what I do, I can't forget it. Anywhere I go, anything I do…I see him. I see what happened to him."

They could hear her voice crack and knew she was crying again. She hid her face once more, this time being a little worse than the one only moments ago.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." she said, between tears, as she buried her face in her hands.

Quistis gently put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder as she looked down at her.

"Rinoa, please...get some rest."

Rinoa emitted one last sniffle before looking up at Quistis with those tired, sorrowful eyes - finally giving in as shes lowly stood up and sighed.

"…Okay," she said, quietly, "...Thanks."

As she slowly walked away, Selphie turned to Quistis.

"Are you really sure she'll be okay?" she asked, a clear tone of worry in her voice.

Quistis smiled as a thought came to mind, staring ahead as Rinoa went out of sight.

"…Trust me." she said.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Shortly upon following a strange urge, Rinoa found herself at the flower fields a few hours later. Staring out over the endless scenery, she slowly approached Squall's grave - immediately rearranging the flowers around it a little to uncover his name. This time, however, she wasn't overcome with the sorrow from before when she'd first seen it – instead, his name there engraved on the solid, grey tombstone, filling her with a sense of peace as she smiled lightly at the sight now.<p>

"Squall…" she said, softly, as she lowered her head, "I wish I'd been able to thank you...but, I'm just glad I got to see you one last time. That was all I really wanted."

She repositioned herself at the base of his tombstone as she gently drew her hand along his name.

"I'll never forget you, you know," she said, "Our time together; the memories we've made with each other. I can't forget them. I won't."

As she sat there, staring at his grave as she spilled out her thoughts and emotions, she felt a tear roll down her face - immediately crying at the sight before her as she remembered all of their time together to the very last second. Memories of it all rushed to the front of her mind as she felt a swell of emotion burst from within her. She recalled everything they'd shared together; everything she'd loved about him: how it felt when they embraced each other, the first time they kissed, the moment Squall had truly fallen for her – everything, down to the moment they first met to the moment they were last parted. Even though he was no longer with her, she still smiled at the memory of him as his face stuck at the front of her mind – him smiling warmly at her before he'd hold her close to let her know he was always there.

"I can't do this," she said, "You told me you'd always be there for me. What am I supposed to do now?"

She buried her face in her hands as she was overcome with grief once again: all of the emotion she'd ever felt towards the whole event flooding out as she sat there - their promise of reunion echoing in her head as she cried to herself.

"I can't let you go, Squall. I don't want to!" she sobbed, shaking her head in defiance.

Her tears dripped down between her fingers, some landing on Squall's grave as she tried to calm herself down. She slowly uncovered her face - wiping the tears from her eyes carefully, when she noticed something next to the tombstone.

"What is…" she mumbled.

She reached for the object, turning it over in her hand to discover it was his Griever ring – the very ring she'd woken up to find she had somehow obtained during her strange dream. The very same ring she thought she had lost upon wandering the rifts of time to find him. She was completely baffled at the sight as she stared at it in wonder.

She glanced back down at Squall's grave and got a strange sense as she looked into the air – a single white feather floating down gently before her eyes as the breeze then carried it off behind her. She slowly turned her head to watch as it gently floated away – only to be caught by a familiar figure as Rinoa slowly stood up in shock, speechless at the sight of the person before her.

"Make the ultimate sacrifice and rewind time," the person said.

He laughed jokingly to himself as he released the feather from his hand.

"…At least something in that world made sense, huh?"

"Squall!" Rinoa said, as a bright smile formed on her face, "You're alive?"

Squall put his hand on his side as he turned his head for a moment.

"I guess so," he said, "It's funny though. In those last moments...all I could think about was you; how I might never see you again. It's the one time I'm glad to be wrong."

He turned his head back in her direction as he lightly threw his arms out to the side in perplexity – Rinoa breathing a great sigh of relief and gratitude as she looked at him blissfully.

Squall sighed as he closed his eyes, recalling one specific thing as he looked back at Rinoa in a brief moment of shame.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," he said, turning his head away again as he closed his eyes once more, "That's twice now, isn't it?"

He folded his arms now as he lowered his head to the ground – his eyes still closed as he spoke again. The regret of letting her down in every possible way he could; exactly every way he said he wouldn't – pulling at him as he felt overwhelmed from such a burden.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm not even asking you to."

She looked at him as pity overtook her once again – Squall opening his eyes now as he lifted his head, looking at her intently as he spoke once more.

"Still…I hope you can. Our time together is important to me, too. I don't want to lose that again – and I don't want to lose you."

He took another breath as he spoke one last time – the look in Rinoa's eyes, one of joy and forgiveness as she looked at him with a smile.

"…I'm sorry." he said.

"Squall. I can't believe it!" she said, crying happily.

Without another moment going by, Rinoa rushed over to him – quickly wrapping her arms over his shoulders as Squall embraced her in return.

"Don't ever leave me again...please?" she said, between tears.

Squall gently caressed her hair as he closed his eyes - his answer forming immediately in his mind as he held Rinoa close.

"...I'm not going anywhere this time, Rinoa. Count on it."

Rinoa slowly lifted her head to look at him as they locked eyes for a moment, looking at one another closely as they finally kissed; their promise of reunion fulfilled as they stood there in the flower fields holding one another close. Rinoa was overwhelmed as she recalled it all: that last moment when they were so sure they'd never see each other again, the fear of losing him a second time quickly becoming her reality - yet, here he stood, now - both of them together once again where it all began. It was everything she had ever wanted - exactly as she had wanted it. This moment was real. Squall was real. That sense of comfort and security overtook her once more as she held him tighter and closer than ever, crying into his shoulder while he quietly consoled her - the lone, white feather drifting by one last time as the breeze carried it across the endless fields.


End file.
